Songs From The Trees
by Dot Ride
Summary: Max is an abused girl, who sings in the trees of her local park every night. Fang is the popular boy who has it all, but one day hears Max in the park. Will he pursue the songs from the trees, or will he let a life be lost?
1. My Story

**Hello readers! It's me, Dot! I'm writing this story, along with another one, called My Torturer, Back Again! Check it out! **

**Tell me in a review whether I should continue or not!**

**Here you go!**

**Songs From The Trees**

Fang POV

I was walking through park, just like everyday. Except this time, I was walking at night.

I don't know why, I just felt like the world was pushing me to come to this specific part of the park, at this time of night.

Something possessed me, and I sat under a tree that would be perfect to climb, but I don't climb trees, ever since I broke my leg falling out of one.

After an hour or so, I stood up and brushed the dirt from my pants. Just as I took a step to leave, a beautiful, melodious voice rang out.

It was obviously a girl's voice, and the voice sounded my age, a seventeen year old, if you wanted to know.

The voice was singing a song, a song that was so sad, it made me want to cry.

I don't cry. People have called me an emotionless brick wall, because I don't really smile, and I can count the times I've cried on one hand.

"You've got to be strong, it'll all go away," The voice ended, and then I heard a strangled breath, as if the owner of the voice was trying not to cry.

It was probably some nerd from choir.

With that, I walked away, my footsteps silent.

MAXIMUM RIDE

MAX POV

I slowly climbed my tree, going to my favorite branch.

This was the place where I think.

Think about what?

Well, the hell I call home, school, and the whole reason I stay strong, my little sister, Angel.

You may be saying, "Geez! This girl's thoughts are depressed!"

Well, I have reason.

I'm abused. By my mother and father, Jeb and Valencia Batchelder.

Not a smart aleck now, are you?

I come up here, and Angel plays in the sandbox.

I sing up here. Angel tells me I have an amazing voice, but I think I sound like a dying whale.

I finished a song called It'll All Be Okay, then just sat there.

School was the next subject.

School isn't that great, either. I get straight A's, if I didn't I'd get beat worse than usual, but the popular kids make fun of me.

I've been called emo, goth, stupid, ugly, fat, (I know fat isn't true, I barely eat anything, I can almost see my ribs) but the one that hurts the most is daddy's girl. They don't know how bad that last one hurts. They thought it up when my dad picked me up from school once.

After that, I climbed out of the tree, looking for Angel.

I saw her in her long sleeved dress with tights, building a sand castle quietly.

We can't wear short sleeves or shorts, because it would show off the scars, or the bruises, or the cuts.

Yet my mom buys us those clothes anyways, as a sick joke.

I walked up to her, smiling at her innocence as she played with dolls in her castle.

"Angel, we have to go," I said, gently picking her up, avoiding a place I had seen her get a bruise.

She nodded, and got up quietly, without complaint. Her blue eyes had lost that twinkle that she had tried so hard to hold into. Her blonde curls still bounced when she walked, though.

We arrived home on time, and Angel slipped behind the couch, crawled behind it, then scurried to the stairs, to our room.

I waited five seconds, then went next. Halfway to the stairs, I got stopped.

"Hello, Maximum!" My mother said in a sickly sweet tone, holding a bat.

This was the scary part.

My parents aren't drunk when they beat us. They aren't high, either. They do it because they hate us, because we weren't what they wanted as children.

I'm seventeen, and Angel is ten.

I've been beaten since I was five, then when I was seven, Angel was born. The beatings got less and less until they disappeared, because my parents thought that Angel would be the perfect child. And for six years, she was. Then, when she turned six, she spilled a glass of milk all over the kitchen table, ruining the newspaper. That set my parents off. At the time I was eleven, and didn't fully trust my parents. They pushed her down the stairs, hit her with a belt, and they even took out a knife until I turned the attention towards me.

I decided that I was stronger than Angel, so I would take the beatings. That's the way it has worked for the past six years. That's why I haven't run away, because Angel wouldn't make it.

Okay, enough about my awful past, let's get back to my awful present.

"Hello, Valen- mom!" I said, correcting myself, knowing she hated when I called her Valencia. The word mom rolled off my tongue like acid.

I didn't even have a chance to react before the bat was connecting with my stomach.

Being used to this, I sucked in a breath, then moving quickly, I managed to dodge her attacks and get up the stairs to Angel and my room.

"Maxie!" Angel cried, running towards me, an ice pack already in her hands. We kept medical supplies in our room, they're used daily.

Angel is the only one that can call me Maxie. Some people at school tried it and ended up in the nurse's office.

Angel tended to my wound, then crawled into her bed.

But while she was wrapping my stomach, I had a thought, one that could possibly make my life less miserable.

I decided that if I was strong enough to go through this, I could stand up to the kids at school.

I crawled into my bed, the one closest to the door, and fell asleep, planning how to get out of this hellhole tomorrow morning, to get to school.

From this day on, I will live up to my name. The reason I changed Angel and my last name from our parents'.

I will be Maximum Ride.


	2. It's Not Max, Is It?

**Two chapters in one day! I'm proud of myself. I had all my inspiration on this story and not my other one, I'm sorry. I'll update My Torturer, Back Again in the next two days. **

**Anyways, here you go!**

"Angel, wake up," I said almost silently, shaking her shoulder.

I was proud when she immediately awoke, already alert.

"School," I told her, handing her a purple long sleeved shirt and a pair of black sweatpants.

She nodded and slipped on the one pair of shoes she owned.

For a second, I just looked at Angel. Her pale skin, her blue eyes that could practically read your mind, her blonde ringlets that floated around her head like a halo. She was so innocent, why does she have to go through this?

After that, I got dressed.

A black long sleeved shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and my sneakers. I pulled on a hoodie over that.

Then I went to the mirror. I quickly applied concealer to hide the bruises on my face and neck. I found myself just staring at my tan skin, my brown hair with the blonde streaks, my brown eyes.

Then I snapped out of it and called Angel over, to make sure she didn't have any noticeable bruises or cuts or scars.

After that was done, we snuck as quietly as we could to the front door.

Because I was feeling brave today, I snagged two pieces of bread for Angel and I.

Then we walked to school.

About half way there Angel asked, "Could you sing to me, Maxie?"

I looked at her and nodded, taking her hand.

Innocent by Taylor Swift

I guess you really did it this time

Left yourself in your warpath

Lost your balance on a tightrope

Lost your mind tryin' to get it back

Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?

Always a bigger bed to crawl into

Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything

And everybody believed in you?

It's alright, just wait and see

Your string of lights is still bright to me

Oh, who you are is not where you've been.

You're still an innocent,

You're still an innocent.

Did some things you can't speak of

But at night you live it all again

You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now

If only you would seen what you know now then

Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?

When everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you

Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep

Before the monsters caught up to you?

It's alright, just wait and see

Your string of lights is still bright to me

Oh, who you are is not where you've been

You're still an innocent

It's okay, life is a tough crowd

10, and still growin' up now

Who you are is not what you did.

You're still an innocent.

Time turns flames to embers

You'll have new Septembers

Every one of us has messed up too

Lives change like the weather

I hope you remember

Today is never too late to be brand new

It's alright, just wait and see

Your string of lights is still bright to me

Oh, who you are is not where you've been

You're still an innocent.

It's okay, life is a tough crowd

10, and still growin' up now

Who you are is not what you did

You're still an innocent.

You're still an innocent.

Lost your balance on a tightrope.

It's never too late to get it back.

I finished right as we got to the school, and I realized that we were being followed the entire time by Nick 'Fang' Martinez.

Let me state that I don't like him. In fact, I hate him.

He tags along with the crowd that bullies me, but always hangs by the edge of the crowd.

I glared at him then sent Angel to the elementary school.

I ignored him as he stared at me, with what seemed to be recognition on his face.

When I glared he looked away, then walked to the popular crowd.

I shook my head and walked to my first class, but as always, I was stopped.

The popular crowd consisted of Brigid and Lissa Morgans, Dylan Gunther-Haggen, Sam Fields, Fang, and Omega and Maya Flies.

They cornered me as usual, but instead of just going along with it, I asked, "Could you please move? You're in my way." As I pushed past Brigid.

She gasped dramatically, then said, "Emo girl! We're not done with you!"

I stopped and turned so I was facing them.

"I'm not emo, Brigid. I like the color black. So does Fang, but do you call him emo?"

"Fang isn't emo! He is hot!" She sneered at me. Now that I think about it, her insults are not creative or really well thought out.

I didn't respond, I just pushed past all of them, then walked to the class.

I saw Lissa gaping, nobody ever stood up to them. Nobody.

I didn't say anything, I wouldn't sink to her level and call her a mean, no-good, human being, even though she is. I know what it's like to be called things. My parents abuse me both mentally and physically. According to them I'm ugly, stupid, a bitch, a slut, a whore, a nobody, fat, and worthless.

I try to tune it out, but it doesn't always work. This is my _parents _calling me this.

I never have ever even thought about cutting. I'm already abused, why on Earth would I want to abuse myself?

The day was uneventful, until I walked to the park.

It was about eight o'clock P.M, and getting chilly.

I climbed my tree and slowly started to sing.

"She walks to school with the lunch she packed. Nobody knows what she's holding back," I started, closing my eyes. "Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday, she hides the bruises with linen and lace, oooh," I paused here swaying to the tune in my imagination.

"The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask. It's hard to see the pain behind the mask." It's true, I have an unreadable mask that I wear so nobody could ever figure the pain that I suffer through every day. "Bearing the burden of a secret storm, sometimes she wishes she was never born!" I let my voice strengthen, slowly getting louder. Loud enough that Angel's sensitive ears picked it up and she wandered over, smiling slightly.

"Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone, in a world, that she can't rise above," I sang, taking a breath.

"But her dreams give her wings, and she flies to a place, where she's loved! Concrete Angel!" I let my voice fall back to a softer tone.

"Somebody cries in the middle of the night. The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights." Sadly, this part is also true. Our neighbors don't really care about us, so they just tune us out.

"A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate, when morning comes it will be too late," I sang, letting my voice rise again.

"Through the wind, and the rain, she stands hard as a stone, in a world that she can't rise above. But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. Concrete Angel!" Again I swayed to the tune in my head.

"A statue stands in a shaded place," I sang softly, just one tear falling from my eyes. "An Angel girl with an upturned face," Now Angel had climbed, so that she was sitting next to me.

"A name is written in a polished rock. A broken heart that the world forgot!" My voice rose with an anger I didn't know I had. "Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone, in a world that she can't rise above! But her dreams give her wings, and she flies to a place, where she's loved!" Then with one last breath I sang, "Concrete Angel!" I put my arm lightly around Angel's shoulder.

"Maxie?" She asked quietly, her beautiful eyes wide.

"Yeah, Ange?" I replied, a sad frown on my face.

"Can you sing one for Alyssa?" She asked, looking so heart broken that I couldn't say no.

She smiled weakly when I nodded, then laid her head on my shoulder.

Alyssa was Angel's first friend. Alyssa was being abused in the time period that my parents stopped abusing Angel and I.

I took a deep breath and began.

Alyssa Lies

My little girl met a new friend just the other day

At the playground at school, between the tire and the swing

But she came home with tear filled eyes.

And she said to me, "Maxie, Alyssa, lies."

Well I just brushed it off at first.

I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt.

Or the things that she had seen

I wasn't ready, when I said, "You can tell me."

And she said

Alyssa lies in the classroom

Alyssa lies everyday at school

Alyssa lies to the teachers

As she tries, to cover every bruise

By now tears were streaming down Angel's face

My little girl laid her head down, that night to go to sleep

As I stepped out of the room, I hears her say, a prayer so soft and sweet

"God bless my mom and my dad. and my new friend Alyssa, I know she needs you bad!"

Because Alyssa lies to the classroom

Alyssa lies, everyday at school

Alyssa lies to the teachers

As she tries to cover every bruise

I had the worst night of sleep in years

As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears

I knew just what it was I had to do

But when I got to school on Monday I heard the news

My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad

The lump in my throat grew bigger, with every question that she asked

Until the tears ran down my face

And I told her that Alyssa, wouldn't be in school today

Cause she doesn't lie to the classroom

She doesn't lie, anymore in school

Alyssa lies, with Jesus

Because there's nothing, anyone would do

Tears filled my eyes, when my little girl asked me why

Alyssa lies

Maxie tell me why!

Alyssa lies.

I solemnly finished the song, then I slipped down the tres and walked home, hand in hand with Angel.

MAXIMUM RIDE

FANG POV

I went to the park again. To the exact same part at the exact same time.

Again I heard the singing, but this time I got to hear the entire song. I'm pretty sure it was about child abuse. Now why would somebody be in a tree, in the forest in the middle of the night, singing about child abuse?

But I'm almost positive that the voice sounded like Max. The girl that my girlfriend and friends bullied for as long as I can remember.

She wouldn't be here, I'm just being stupid.

Then I heard a voice that sounded as if it belonged to a little girl. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but then that heavenly voice started up again.

Now it was definitely a song about child abuse. It was about how a girl named Alyssa died from abuse. It was really sad, and the emotion from the singer made it sound like she had experienced it first-hand.

Don't tell anybody this, but a single tear escaped my eyes during the last minute of the second song. If you had been there, you would've been bawling.

After that the people left, and I was sitting there like an idiot, muttering, "It can't be Max. It can't be."

Why would it be Max?


	3. I'm Not Alone

**Hey guys! I have so many ideas so I'm udating a lot! **

**I need you guys to give me some good songs for Max to sing in the reviews. Thank you!**

**Here you go!**

"Angel," I murmured, waking her up.

She sat up, worry clear in her eyes.

A ten year old girl should not have to wake up thinking about whether she'll get beaten today. Honestly, I stopped praying a long time ago, because I knew that _nobody_ was out there looking out for us. Nobody.

"What?" She asked, eyes wide.

"We have to go to school," I answered, handing her an outfit.

Because it was winter here in Massachusetts, we don't look that strange when we wear layers. Try explaining why you have a hoodie on over a long sleeved shirt and jeans in the middle of June.

I slowly crept into the hall, looking around for a sign that would tell me if Valencia or Jeb was up. I refuse to call them mom and dad in my head. It feels strange to call them mom and dad to their face.

I slipped into the bathroom, pulling Angel along with me.

I quickly dressed and put on the needed concealer.

Then I pushed Angel out, me following close behind.

I almost jumped for joy when we got to the kitchen and I saw a box of waffles just sitting there, open, in plain sight on the counter.

If I had jumped for joy, I would have woken up my parents, who would've beaten us, then I wouldn't be that joyful.

I quickly grabbed the whole box of waffles, and stuffed them into my backpack for school.

Then I pulled Angel out of the door, making sure the hinges didn't creak.

Too bad the hinges did creak. And before you could say a bad word that I shouldn't say in front of Angel, Jeb was standing in front of us.

I pushed Angel out of the door, motioning for her to hide, then I stood tall in front of Jeb.

"Maximum, where are you going?" He asked, punching me stomach.

I quickly inhaled, then answered. "To school."

He slapped my face, then said, "Why would you be going to school? You are a stupid, worthless, awful, no-good daughter that would just bring the school down."

I gritted my teeth and said, "I'll be late for school, then my grades will lower," I hissed out the last part, "Dad."

He seemed to consider this for a second, then he said, "Worth it!"

He didn't say anything for the rest of the time, but I ended up on the floor curled up in a ball, while he tried to kick my stomach.

I guess he got bored because he punched me one last time before he walked back to the kitchen.

Then I sprinted out of there real quick, because he was going to figure out that we took the waffles.

The walk to school was silent, besides the sound of my damaged foot scraping against the ground.

I think he might have broken my ankle.

When we arrived at school, I saw Fang Martinez staring at me again.

I glared at him, which I guess was pretty effective, because he looked away, and he looked away fast.

Then I split the box of waffles in half, there was an uneven amount so I gave Angel more, then I patted her head and sent her to the elementary school.

I was stopped again on my way to class, but not by the popular crowd, just part of it.

"Hey, do you go to the park?" Fang asked me, looking around to make sure that nobody saw him talking to a loser.

"No," I answered immediately, why would he ask me this?

He looked at me funnily, then walked away, looking confused.

Why would he ask me if I went to the park? Unless... unless he heard me singing. That would be a no-no. The songs are practically a gateway to our lives saying, "Come! Figure out that we're abused!"

I slowly walked to class, and paid attention, took notes, everything you are supposed to do in class.

Until lunch.

I sat at my usual table, and pulled out the waffles. This was practically a feast for me.

Then I saw them. There were three people sitting at the table next to me, two boys and a girl, but they acted like Angel. As in flinching away from everything that moves, because they're afraid of being... abused.

I slowly picked up my things and walked over.

"Hi. Are you new here?" I asked them, and I noticed that the girl has her fists clenched, and the younger boy had flinched.

The older boy spoke. "Yes, and that's some black eye."

My eyes widened. I had forgotten to put concealer on the bruises Jeb had created this morning.

"Yeah, I walked into a door frame," I lied, grasping at the first thing that came to my head.

He nodded, so I sat down. The older boy had strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He was wiry and tall. The younger boy had blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and could've been Angel's twin. Why was he at the high school? The girl had mocha skin, untamed caramel locks, and warm brown eyes.

The older boy saw me looking at the younger boy, and said, "He should be at the Elementary school, but he snuck over and ate lunch here instead."

They had no food. It was obvious that they had eaten nothing, so I handed them each a waffle, leaving four for myself.

They looked so surprised that I almost smiled. Then they gobbled them up almost as fast as I can. Almost.

"I'm Iggy, that's Gazzy, and that is Nudge," The older boy said, pointing to himself, then the younger boy, then the girl.

"Max," I announced.

I sat down then asked, "How bad is it?" Then I slammed my hands over my mouth.

"How bad is what?" Iggy asked, looking calm, but his eyes clearly said, "She figured us out."

I decided to trust my gut. "Look, I know an abused kid when I see one, and right now, I see fou- three," I said, crossing my arms.

Iggy looked at me for a second then said, "Guys, we can trust her, she's like us."

"How did you know?" I asked, and he said, "I know an abused kid when I see one, too."

Let's just say I now have three friends, even if one of them is a ten year old.

After school, I did the homework, then took Angel to the park.

She didn't even look at the sandbox, she just followed me to the tree.

I rubbed her back while I sang.

Because of You by Kelly Clarkson

I will not make, the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself, cause my heart so much misery

I will not break, the way you did, you fell so hard

I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I lose my way, and it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry, because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh, every day of my life

My heart can't possibly break, when it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I watched you die I heard you cry every night of your sleep

I was so young you should've known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else, you just saw your pain

And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learn to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I try my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you I'm ashamed of my life, because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

Because of you

oooh

ooo

Because of you

oooo.

oh

With that, I finished and left, hand in hand with Angel.

When we arrived home, I opened the door slightly, and threw a rock the opposite way we were going.

Then I pulled Angel along with me and we scurried upstairs.

I put Angel in her pajamas, then I got in mine. I tucked her in then laid down in my bed.

For the first time in years, I realized, there is always someone that I can talk to. I'm not alone.

I'm not gone.


	4. Parties Aren't Always Fun

**Alright! I'm a writing machine! **

**Before you read this chapter, realize something. Fang is a seventeen year old boy. Not exactly the smartest things on the planet. He hasn't figured out that it is Max singing, how could he figure out that she is abused? **

**I forgot the disclaimer for the story. I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the songs, except for the one in this chapter because I wrote it! **

**Here you go!**

FANG POV

I heard it again. I heard it.

That magnificent voice that comes from the trees.

This song wasn't directly about child abuse, but I could tell that there was a connection to it.

Max had already said that she wasn't the voice from the trees, but I really don't believe her. She said no too quickly, and her eyes were terrified. Terrified of somebody figuring her out, terrified of getting hurt, but the sad part is, her eyes told me that she knew that she HAD to be terrified. She HAD to be paranoid. If not, she'd pay the price.

I fell asleep, promising myself that I'd confront the voice tomorrow. I'd find out whether it was Max or not.

For some weird reason, I felt that I didn't have a choice.

I will protect Maximum Ride.

MAXIMUM RIDE

MAX POV

"Max, you're late," A voice said, stirring me from the beautiful wonders of sleep. Sleep protects me from the horror of real life.

"Angel, it's Saturday!" I protested, but I heard her sigh. Then I felt her shake my shoulder again. "Max, it's Friday. We have school."

I sat upright and walked as quickly as I could to the closet. I grabbed two outfits, one for me and one for Angel.

She quickly got dressed and applied concealer on her face, then she waited until I was finished dressing, then she applied some to me.

I hurried her downstairs, throwing caution to the wind.

We would be late if we didn't hurry.

I had been smart and saved two waffles from yesterday, and I was proud when I found out that Angel had done the same.

We ran to school, and made it there just as the bell rang.

I kissed her on the cheek, then she ran off to the elementary school.

My ankle was killing me, I was seriously concerned about it.

I arrived at class with twenty three seconds to spare. I counted.

"Ah, Maximum, so nice of you to join us!" My math teacher said, smiling at the thought of giving me a detention for being late.

"Actually, I have fifteen seconds left," I informed her, sitting at my desk.

She glared then continued with the lesson.

I paid attention, but couldn't help but notice the fact that Fang stared at me.

It was the same old thing, until lunch.

Gazzy wasn't sitting there anymore, he must've stayed at the elementary school.

I sat with them, then I saw that they each had half of a very small sandwich. I smiled and sat down, and somehow, the silence was as comfortable as talking.

We did talk at one point, but we talked in hushed voices, as if we were afraid of being overheard.

I stood up when the bell rang, and watched as a teacher walked into the cafeteria.

That's weird. The teachers usually don't give a crap about what happens to us.

Then I saw that the teacher was walking with Angel, and Angel had this terrified look on her face, and was walking stiffly, as if she couldn't relax.

"Angel!" I yelled, rushing towards her.

She broke away from the teacher's grasp and put her arms around me, snuggling into me.

"What is it?" I whispered, dozens of awful possibilities running through my head.

"Valencia is here to pick us up!" She said in a scared tone, and I immediately stiffened, taking a few steps back from the door.

Iggy somehow heard the words we were saying, and stepped in front of us, saying, "Abused kids stick up for each other." Just loud enough so that Angel and I could hear him.

I gave him a broken smile, then picked Angel up, carrying her to the door.

Iggy looked at me sadly, with a look of sadness and sympathy that you could only give if you've been through it.

I looked nowhere but straight when I walked alongside Valencia, not daring to look back at my innocent classmates, and not daring to look at Valencia.

Angel clutched on to me for dear life, and I was just realizing how skinny she really was. I was carrying her and it felt like I was carrying styrofoam.

I climbed into the backseat with Angel and she buried her face into my shoulder.

The last time we had been picked up from school we had been beaten so bad that Angel couldn't walk properly for a month, and I had to crawl to my neighbor's house and they drove me to the hospital. Yet, they neighbors didn't suspect that abuse was happening. They're quite stupid.

I was silent for the entire ride, and Angel quietly talked to herself, her face still buried in my shirt.

I put my mask on when we arrived at the house. I refuse to call this place home.

My heart tightened when I saw Angel construct a similar mask. She shouldn't have to do this. She shouldn't have to be so afraid.

I hugged her as we walked in. There, I saw the worst thing possible.

Jeb and Valencia were having a party.

It's not a normal party, though.

The guests have no problem with using us children as slaves for hours, then they all gang up on us, with every weapon imaginable.

Angel swallowed besides me. "Maxie, I don't want to do this," She said, and I had to use all the strength I had to stay in one spot and not run out of the house, screaming out all the anger I had kept inside.

Instead I took Angel's hand, and braced myself for the next few hours.

"You!" A man with blonde hair and dark brown eyes yelled at me. "Go get us a bottle of wine!"

I quickly took Angel's hand and took her into the basement with me, and I let her select a bottle.

I carried it back upstairs and handed it to the man.

"This will do," He snarled, raking his fingernails down my arms, leaving scratches.

I closed my eyes for a brief second then asked, "Will that be all?"

He didn't answer, he was already popping the cork.

I walked out of sight, pulling Angel along.

For two more hours Angel and I catered to our unwanted guests.

Then the real unwanted part came.

They ganged up on us.

I did my best to shield Angel, but they got to her anyways.

I still took the worst part though. These monsters still had enough heart to cut the little girl some slack.

Punch, kick, choke, scratch, slap, hit, even bites. I got hit with a bat, a belt, and got sliced with a knife.

The real scary part was that they were enjoying this. There was no person here that objected, that saw the wrong of this.

After it was over, I could barely keep my eyes open. So I dragged myself up the stairs and tended to Angel's wounds, then mine.

It wasn't as bad as last time, though. I guess they invited different people. Either that or they're finally growing hearts.

Nope, they must've invited different people.

Not wanting to break tradition, I dragged myself to the park. I didn't climb the tree that high, and I didn't talk. I just laid Angel's head in my lap and sang.

It wasn't a song that I have ever heard, though. I was making it up as I went along.

It'll All Be Okay by yours featherly! (It is not the best song I've ever written)

Start of the day, cover up your bruises

Gotta be strong, gotta get through this

Try not to come home, hoping he will not miss... you

Next thing you know, he's clawing at your throat,

Run on outside, pull on your coat

try not to cry, theres people on the same boat... as you

But. That. Doesn't make it better

That. Won't. Make it leave forever

Punch. Hit. Screamin' all day

You gotta be strong it'll all be okay

End of the day, lay on your bed

Cry out your heart, you arent gone yet

think of better times, then you are all set

to start another day, you know the ones that care won't let,, you slip away

But. That. Doesn't make it better

That. Won't. Make it leave forever

Punch. Hit. Screamin' all day

You gotta be strong, it'll all be okay

Ooooooooooooo x4

He kicks you, you don't fight back

Come on, right now. Make a pact

To get out of here, start a new day

You gotta be strong, but by morning it might be too late

But. That. Doesn't make it better

That. Won't make it leave forever

Punch. Hit. Screamin' all day

You gotta be strong, it'll all be okay

But. That. Doesn't make it better,

That. Won't. Make it leave forever

Punch. Hit. Screamin' all day

You gotta be strong, it'll all go away

I finished and Angel just stared at me, a small smile on her face. "Maxie, I love you," She said, and the look on her face was as if she were just seeing the world for the first time.

"I love you too, Angel Ride," I said, the tears slipping down my face.

Our lovely moment wasn't interrupted for once.

"I don't want to go back to that place," She said, crying along with me.

She doesn't even call that place home, she doesn't have home.

"Angel, be strong, be strong for Alyssa, Angel, she's watching, she'll help us. She's a real angel," I told her, wiping away her tears.

She nodded and slipped down the tree with me.

I walked in the house, cradling Angel, with my head held high.

The demons saw me, but I had this... light around me, that warned them not to come near me.

I walked up the stairs, ignoring the pain, and tucked Angel in, whispering, "It'll all go away."

Then, I fell asleep, dreading the time I had to wake.

MAXIMUM RIDE

FANG POV

I'm officially a coward.

I went to the park, and I heard that beautiful voice again, but I didn't confront it.

I sat there, listening to the strength and emotion of the words, and I felt that if I interrupted whoever it was, they really wouldn't like it.

What if it was Max? What if it is the girl that I find myself thinking more and more about? What if it is the girl that protects those she meets, just to protect them?

I don't know how I'd deal with that.

And what about that scene she put on at lunch?

Who I guess is her little sister ran into the lunch room, accompanied by a teacher, and it looked like Max immediately expected the worse. I don't know why, maybe Angel had a medical issue, or one of their parents was in the hospital, or something.

The new kids obviously knew what was wrong. The boy, who I think his name is Iggy, stepped in front of them, as if they needed protection. What would he know? He's been in this school for what, a week, and somehow he already cracked Max's walls?

So many people have tried to get into Max's walls, but she always pushes them out.

Boys have obsessions with her. Players call her the ultimate challenge, but she never notices.

She is... how do I put this... hot. She's beautiful.

She doesn't wear eyeliner, or mascara, but she piles on that concealer stuff.

I have Brigid though, and Lissa always wants a piece.

Why do I keep thinking about Max? Is there something wrong with me? She's one of the losers, and I belong with the popular crowd. We're more or less from different worlds. Yet I always feel like I should protect her. I feel like I'm doing something wrong when I don't tell Brigid to stop. I feel like I should confront whoever the voice is.

I have to confront whoever the voice is, then maybe I'll stop thinking about Max so much. After all, if it is Max, I'll have to realize that she is just emo or something, and cuts herself, so she sings sad songs in trees.

No matter how many times I tell myself that story, I can't help but not believe it. Max wouldn't cut. I feel like she is stronger than she appears, so strong that she wouldn't resort to something like that.

I walked home, but I as I passed another street, I couldn't help but hear the screams that came from a house.

The one thing that really scared me was the fact that the screams matched Max's voice.


	5. If Only I Didn't Go To The Park

**Hello! I'm back! It took longer than I thought, but I got my reviews. I'm sorry I didn't update for so long, but I spent a week at my grandparent's house, and they are so old fashioned that they don't have internet connection. I was internetless for a week. I almost went insane. Anyhoo, I spent the entire time I was there writing so I could post this as soon as I got back. **

**This chapter is for Rain Lover 7. Thanks for the notivation!**

**Here you go!**

Fang POV

I think the songs from the trees are affecting my life. My grades slipped a little, I'm losing sleep, and I can't seem to concentrate.

It may or may not be Max, but I really can't wrap my head around the idea that it might be.

I really don't know why she affects me so much. Is it because of her looks, or her personality?

Although I wouldn't know much about her personality, just like everybody else.

She just seems so... broken. So helpless, so hopeless. As if things getting better would be a miracle.

As I sat during lunch, listening to Lissa babble on Friday, and Max protected her little sister, she just seemed so... beautiful. But not just on the outside, it seemed to be shining from within.

I feel like if I had to choose somebody out of Brigid and Max, I wouldn't hesitate to choose Max.

Once I thought that, my first thoughts were, "Why would I choose Max?" Then another thing was, "Why don't I want to take it back?"

MAXIMUM RIDE

MAX POV

Saturday. The day when Angel and I can't escape to school. Sunday is usually used tending to wounds.

Some kids long for the weekends, so that they can go out with friends, or watch cartoons, or play outside.

On weekends, I worry about if I'll be well enough to protect my sister. I worry about if I'll be well enough to walk to school on Monday. If you hate Mondays, try to look at the world from my point of view.

Try to look at friends another way, try to take a different point of view.

When your parents don't buy you the latest phone, or won't let you go to a party, you think that they are the worst beings on this planet.

My parents beat me. They entertain themselves by pushing me down stairs and hitting ten year olds with belts. I think my parents beat yours in the worst parents contest by at least six miles. If not six, more.

Anyways, I woke up on Saturday, and decided that I felt like defying my parents today.

I was going to go to the park. All day.

That might not seem like much to you, but to my parents, that's like setting the house on fire with a cigarette that I was smoking.

Anyways, I shook Angel's shoulder, effectively waking her. She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"We're going to the park today, Angel," I told her, walking to the closet to get some clothes.

She smiled, and that brightened up my world for a second.

I came back with her clothes in my right hand, and my clothes in my left. I handed hers to her, and quickly put on mine.

After that was done, I made the motions for 'be quiet' and 'stay' then slipped down the stairs.

I silently opened the cupboard and slid out a pack of bread. Sitting right next to it was an almost empty jar of peanut butter. I scooped that up as well then retrieved Angel.

She smiled the whole way down to the park, holding my hand, making me smile along with her.

It feels weird to smile. But it sort of feels good.

As we arrived at the park, I saw Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy seated at a park bench. Gazzy looked like he was longing to play, Iggy looked like a nervous wreck, he kept looking around and flinching whenever somebody walked by. Nudge was staring at Iggy longingly. Wait! Aren't they related? That's creepy!

I walked over slowly, probably looking like Iggy. "Hey guys," I said quietly, asking Nudge questions with my eyes.

She looked away from my gaze but Iggy answered. "We took Gazzy to the park. Does Angel want to play with him?"

Angel nodded eagerly, running off with Gazzy to play on the swing set.

Then Nudge randomly stood up. "Hey Max, do you want to go in a walk?" She asked, and as soon as I nodded, she sighed in relief and Iggy volunteered to watch the kids.

As soon as we were out of ear-shot, Nudge started, looking around one last time. "Okay, I'm adopted, only Iggy and Gazzy are blood related. I was adopted when I was three and Iggy had just turned four. We were beaten regularly ever since we were six. As soon as Gazzy was born, my mom stopped beating us, but Seth," She spat Seth's name, "Didn't. Now he beats Gazzy, Iggy, my mom, and I."

It was a lot to take in, but before I could say anything, she continued. "Lately I've been developing feelings for Iggy. I don't know why! And he is like a brother to me! It's totally awkward!"

I patted her head, then sat on the ground. "You'll figure out the Iggy thing, Nudge. I'd be worried about Seth."

She looked at me as if I were crazy. "Why would I not be worried about you?" She asked, pulling up my sleeve, revealing the still fresh wounds and healing scars. I immediately pulled it back down, looking around to make sure nobody had noticed.

Fortunately, nobody had. Everybody walked by, some with a purpose and some just sauntered, without a care in the world.

"Nudge, I know that it's hard to not protect people, but you also have to protect yourself," I told her, pulling up her sleeve to reveal her scars.

She had the same reaction as me, except just a little but more dramatic.

Then we just talked. Talked about the weather, talked about the biggest gossip in school, we talked about who Nudge thought was cute, (long list) and who I thought was cute. (Angel and Gazzy)

For that short period of time, I felt like a normal teenage girl. One that can sleep in on the weekends, go bowling with friends, have sleepovers with her best friend.

But this is reality, so I don't get to be a normal teenage girl.

Slowly we got up and returned to Iggy and the kids.

When we got back, Gazzy and Angel were pushing each other quietly on the swings, and I noticed that Angel looked happier than she had in years.

Sure, I'll play with her, but is that really the same as having friends to play with?

Then Iggy took Gazzy home, and Nudge and I made plans to sneak out next Saturday.

I realized that it was getting dark, so I walked to my tree. I mean, our tree.

I climbed, only stopping to help Angel reach the branch I was on. I don't know why, but I didn't feel like climbing that high, so I only went about fifteen feet up.

Then I sang.

Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift

I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said don't leave me here alone

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes, the sun is going down

You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now

Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Curled up to this lullaby

Even when music's gone, gone

Just close your eyes, the sun is going down

You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now

Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound

Oooooh, oooooh, oh

Oooooh, oooooh, oh

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound

ooooooo, oooooooo, ooooooo x3

I finished as I stroked Angel's hair, a sad smile on my face.

Our moment didn't last long. I heard, "Hey! Is anyone up there?"

"Angel! Don't move or talk!" I whispered to her, and we both turned into statues.

I was barely even breathing, because I knew exactly who this person was. Fang.

I didn't move a muscle as Fang looked farther into the foliage, straining his neck to get a better look.

"I see you," He said, and the scary part was that his onyx eyes were trained directly on me.

I still didn't move, just in case he was bluffing, then he said, "Max!"

My heart leaped to my throat, and I almost fell out of the tree. "What do you want?" I called hoarsely, trying to compose myself.

"Why are you up there?" He answered. I was proud when Angel spoke up. "Don't answer a question with a question!"

"Is that Angel?" He asked, slowly getting a grip on the tree, as if he were going to climb.

I instinctively pulled Angel up and climbed higher, trying to get away.

"Possibly." I answered, still climbing upwards. He stared to climb, but went slowly, as if he didn't trust the tree. Idiot.

"Why do you sing in the trees?" He asked, still coming closer.

"Because... because," I was more or less dead at this point. If I can't think of a convincing enough lie, he might figure out the truth. But he is a little thick-headed, so I might be alright.

Slowly but surely, he was making it to our branch. My eyes widened with fear. I looked around, then saw the only route of escape. The trees were close enough together that we could jump and make it.

So I told Angel this and she nodded, looking as scared as I probably did.

I jumped and made it, then turned, holding out my arms to Angel. She leaped into them and we were off. We continued this cycle until we were at least five trees away. Then I started to climb down stealthily.

He didn't notice and Angel sighed in relief as we started to run.

We were just leaving the grove when Fang noticed. "Hey!" He called, jumping out of the tree. I ran faster. I was pretty fast and we had a head start, so there was a good chance.

"Max! Stop! I just want to know why!" He shouted after me, but it would take a long time for him to convince me to actually tell him.

I kept running, trying not to look back. Why did I feel like I should look back?

MAXIMUM RIDE

FANG POV

It's Max. I figured it out. Why can't I stop thinking about her now? If I know that it's Max, shouldn't I be able to go on living my life instead of thinking about it every second? The answer is no. I can't. Max invades all of my thoughts. I can't even watch TV without wondering whether Max likes this show. I can't listen to music, I think of the songs she sang. If I even eat food, I'll just think about the time at lunch when we were interrupted by Angel.

You see? This is what happens when I get involved in things!

I know it's her, and I want to know why. My theories about her cutting were way off, I can just tell. What other reasons are there? Is it because she's bullied?

That has to be it. She's depressed because my friends bully her... and I don't stop them.

That means I'm just as bad as them. I have to say something next time. Actually, next time I see Max, I'll confront her.

Tonight was just another night I fell asleep thinking about Maximum Ride.


	6. A Broken Leg Is A Disadvantage

**Hello! This is a second chapter, and in one night! I feel bad about ditching you guys for a week, so I'm putting this one up now. I'll put one up for My Torturer, Back Again, too. **

**Here you go!**

**P.S. I read Nevermore about three times in six hours. I can't believe that it's over. I really wasn't as pleased with this book as I thought I'd be. PM me if you feel the same way. **

"Maximum!" Jeb boomed as soon as I entered the house. I was still breathing hard, I had run with Angel in my arms the entire way back.

I slowly backed away, towards the stairs, luckily. Valencia saw what I was trying to do, and grabbed my arm, preventing me from going further. I let Angel slip out of my arms and she ran, looking back at me the entire time.

I turned to face the two demons that stood in front of me, and I noticed that they had the most expressionless faces I had ever seen. Jeb was holding a bat, Valencia had a small knife, often used for cutting cucumbers. My eyes widened as they approached me, and I backed away, groping the air wildly, looking for anything that could be used as a weapon.

They kept coming, and I noticed their emotionless faces were quickly turning into wicked grins, knowing that they had me.

"Where were you?" Jeb spat, looking vicious.

"The park," I mumbled out, just loud enough that he could hear. He snarled, then swung the bat, hitting me in the stomach, effectively knocking the wind out of me. Then Valencia advanced, swinging the knife, and it glinted in the light of the lamp. It sliced my back, they had surrounded me.

I cried out in pain, arching my back, as if that would help the pain go away.

The worst part was that they smiled at my pain. They smiled as if this was a birthday present.

This went on for what felt like days, but was probably about forty-five minutes. They got bored of me and left, wandering towards the kitchen.

I sighed in relief, then realized that I couldn't move my left leg. Oh no.

"Angel!" I called, only as loud as I dared. Her head poked out from around the stairs, and it must have looked bad, because her eyes widened, and she scurried back upstairs, coming down with a first aid kit.

Without even looking to see if Jeb and Valencia were looking, she began to clean the knife cuts. That was followed by wrapping my entire torso with gauze, and that hurt badly. I sucked in a breath when she dabbed at my forehead, I had 'fallen' and hit my head on the coffee table.

Then she helped me limp upstairs, me not daring to put any of my weight on her.

When we arrived at our room, Angel made a make-shift splint for me. This is not good. If I can't walk, then we can't get to school. If we can't get to school, somebody will come looking for us. If somebody comes looking for us, then there are chances that they'll find out that we're abused. That is not good. So in conclusion, I have to be able to walk.

"Angel," I whispered in a hurried tone. "You have to go to school on Monday. Tell them that I'm sick and couldn't make it. They'll believe you and that will give us at least a few days for me to get better."

She just stared at me. With a look of defiance that I had never seen before, she said, "No."

My jaw dropped. "What?" I couldn't believe it. Had she just said no to something so important?

She repeated herself. "No." She crossed her arms and set her jaw.

"Angel, you don't get it. They can't come looking for us. So you have to tell them I'm okay," I said, worry flooding into my voice. She shook her head.

"Max, I will not leave you alone. You are my big sister. I love you and will protect you, just like you do for me. You are going to the hospital." With that she started to walk downstairs. "No!" I shouted, lurching out of the bed, effectively falling flat on my face.

"Angel! We can't afford the hospital and Jeb and Valencia won't pay! Think for a second!" I shouted, trying anything to get her to come back. Crap, crap, crap.

She didn't hesitate. I pushed myself up and hopped forward, putting as much weight as I could bear on my leg.

She got downstairs, me wobbling behind, and walked right up to Jeb. "Max needs to go to the hospital," She said sweetly, and I stopped dead, fear controlling my every move.

He looked at her with disbelief for a second then chuckled. "What do I care?" He asked, still chuckling to himself as he sipped his drink. "Well, I think she broke her leg, and that means that she has to have a cast. A doctor will treat to it," Angel said reasonably, but I could tell that she was scared.

Finally I got control of my body again. I lurched forward and pulled Angel away from the devils. "Get away from her!" I hissed, stepping in front of her, ignoring the protest from my leg. I teetered for a second, then gained balance.

"So, you hurt your leg?" Valencia spat at me, pushing me backwards. I nodded once I was on the ground, then Angel helped me up. I don't think that they noticed, but Angel scurried out of the house, and you could see her from the window. She knocked on our neighbors door. All I could see was her lips moving as she explained something to him.

Then she ran back, him following close behind. I guess my parents saw this, because they ran upstairs, but not before they hissed, "We're not home."

I nodded numbly before Angel burst through the door. "There she is Mr. Dumont!" She said, pointing at me.

I must have looked confused, because Angel explained, "I told Mr. Dumont that you fell down the stairs, you broke your leg, and now you need to be driven to the hospital, because Mom and Dad aren't home." I was the only one that caught the slight stutter on mom and dad.

I slowly got up, limping towards the door, while he fussed about how I was doing. Every two seconds he asked, "Are you okay? How much does it hurt?"

Every time I gritted my teeth and answered.

When we finally arrived at the hospital, I only let them see my leg, and even then I had to explain why there were so many scars and bruises. I gave them a lie about surgeries I had done when I was little because I had been in a car accident. That explained the scars. I told them that I fell down a flight of stairs, so I was bruised everywhere. That got them off my back.

The entire time I was at the hospital, I couldn't stop biting my nails or tapping my foot against the ground. The smell and the whiteness of the hospital was getting to me and I was going to have a nervous break down at one point or another. It was inevitable unless I got out of here.

Finally after they cast my leg, and after twenty minutes of arguing and pleading, they let me leave. I sighed in relief when I hopped out the doors, my crutches would take some getting used to.

As soon as we got home, Jeb and Valencia came down the stairs, scary looks on their faces. They weren't holding weapons, but they could do damage all the same.

"So, you got a cast, Maximum," Jeb said, raising his eyebrows. "I hope nothing bad happens to you." Valencia chuckled.

Angel slowly backed away, and I followed her, knowing my parents wouldn't do anything except mental abuse tonight.

Once we were asleep, I didn't bother to even undress, I just collapsed on the bed, immediately falling into blissful unconsciousness.

MAXIMUM RIDE

I awoke on Sunday, not really caring what time it was. The good part about Sunday was that my parents went to the lab- they're scientists- on Sundays. That gives us time to treat our wounds.

I sat up to find Angel sitting in front of a mirror, attempting to braid her hair but failing miserably.

"Need some help?" I asked her, crawling over. She nodded and sat back, so that I could reach her hair.

After a few minutes she spoke up. "Max, I was really scared."

I knew that. "Angel, I was scared, too. You can't just approach them like that. They'll hurt you."

"I know but-"

"No buts. If you got badly hurt, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

After a few seconds, she nodded. "Alright, Maxie."

The rest of the day was spent looking around the house. For anything, really. Spare change, some leftover food, a credit card, maybe some clothes of Valencia's that would fit me.

We ended up finding twenty three dollars, a shirt of Valencia's, and a bag of pretzels. That was more or less a treasure chest to us. We found a twenty dollar bill, then two hundred and ten pennies, then three quarters, a dime, and a nickel.

I fell asleep, wondering about how I would avoid Fang.

MAXIMUM RIDE

School. My own personal heaven. Jeb and Valencia were out today, so we wouldn't be beaten before school today. I left wearing a pair of sweat pants that went over the cast, a t-shirt that fit like a glove because it was too small, and one of my sneakers. A sweatshirt was added to the mix by Angel, who said I wasn't invincible and the cold would get to me.

We started the walk early, because I wouldn't be able to walk as fast.

As soon as we arrived I was ambushed by Nudge and Iggy. I shushed them while I sent Angel to the elementary school, then let them speak. "Max! What happened?" Nude asked, obviously knowing the answer. "You know who did it." Was my reply. Iggy didn't really say anything, besides ask how I got the cast. I told him about Mr. Dumont, and Nudge said, "Well, it was better him then your parents."

The rest of the day was spent avoiding Fang. It worked for a while, until free period, to be exact, then he caught up with me. These crutches are a disadvantage.

"Max!" He called after me as I hobbled away. After a few more hurried steps, the left crutch caught on something, and I began to tumble towards the ground. "Cra-" I started, but was cut off by strong arms wrapping around my waist.

These arms pulled me up, until I was face to face with Fang. It may be weird, but I had a strong desire to kiss him, right there. Instead, I pulled away. "What?" I asked sharply, picking up my lost crutch.

"You're the voice from the trees." He stated simply, letting his hands fall by his sides. I nodded, taking a few steps backwards. "Why?"

The simple question surprised me. I expected him to laugh, tell me I was awful, maybe have the rest of his gang appear from the shadows, not be a little bit kind. His eyes did linger at my chest for a little too long, though.

"I like to sing, even though I'm awful at it." I said, searching his onyx eyes for anything. "You're not awful." He told me, ignoring the fact that I was staring at him.

"Thanks."

"Why in the trees? Why not in front of your parents, they could help you get better, if that's even possible." He said, starting to look back into my eyes. I flinched when he said parents. If I sang for them I'd be beaten until they got bored of it, then Angel would treat my wounds, that would be followed by sleep.

"I like nature." I said, the gears in my brain turning, trying to give my mouth words to say.

He nodded, buying my lie. Well, not necessarily a lie, just not the whole truth.

We stared at each other for a few more minutes, then the bell rang, making me jump, while he remained an impassive brick wall.

I hobbled away as quickly as I could, not bothering to look back. For the rest of the day I felt stares on the back of my head, but I was either too scared or too uncaring to turn and face it. I can't figure out which.

I went home, not caring if Jeb and Valencia saw or not. They weren't back from work yet, I was lucky, so Angel and I sat at the table and snacked. Like normal kids. We didn't eat enough for the two devils to notice, but just enough to get us through the night.

I spent hours, lying awake in my bed, just thinking. No matter what I thought about, my thoughts always returned to Fang. I don't know why, and I have a feeling that I'll find out, whether I like it or not.


	7. Innocence

**Hello readers! I'm back after being gone for a little while. **

**I'm not sure if I told you guys this yet, but updates will be less frequent soon because of school and I also play soccer, so I'll try to update at least once a week.**

**For this story I asked some people if it should be Niggy or Eggy, and this chapter will tell you what. **

**Another thing, I have an idea for another story, but I'm**

**not sure if I should start it or not because of school. Please tell me if you want me to in a review. Let's shoot for six reviews. No update till I get those reviews. **

"No!" Was the word that woke me up in the middle of the night. "Stay away!"

It was Angel, and she seemed to be fighting someone in her sleep.

I quietly crawled over to her and gently shook her shoulder. She responded by thrashing around, "No! Don't touch me!" She shouted hysterically.

"Angel," I whispered as I shook her shoulder. "It's just a dream, wake up, sweetie." Thankfully, she did wake, but I noticed the sheet of sweat that covered her forehead.

"Oh Max," She cried as she laid back down, closing her eyes. "It wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. A realistic nightmare," She said, snuggling into me.

"Max, how's your leg?" She asked after she had settled down. "Fine, but the doctor said to avoid sports. That's going to be hard, I run a lot, don't I?" I answered, smiling slightly. "Yeah, 'cause you always listen to adults," Angel said, smiling back at me.

"Totally."

After that she fell back asleep, with me whispering in her ear. As soon as she fell into the comforts of unconsciousness, I got back into my bed, hoping that I wouldn't be plagued with the nightmares that had scared my little sister. But one can only hope, and when your reality is as desolate as mine, you begin to think that sweet dreams are miracles.

When I awoke for real, I saw that Angel was still sleeping. She looked so peaceful, and I couldn't bare to disturb her rare peace. I got dressed, picked out an outfit for her, snuck downstairs to steal a piece and a half of bread, and applied concealer to my face and neck.

After all of that was finished I disturbed the sleeping girl. "Time for school," I said, setting her outfit next to her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, but other than that she was ready to go at a second's notice.

We heard a door slam as Angel dressed, and I couldn't help but notice that she flinched at that sound. For some reason, that made me think of my upcoming birthday.

"Hey Angel?" I asked, running a brush through my hair with one hand and eating the bread with another. She looked up, and that was reply enough. "My eighteenth birthday is in January. I can officially move out."

Her eyes showed that this information meant nothing to her. "I can leave this place and take you with me," I explained, excited by the thoughts of actually leaving this place. Of leaving and actually finding a place to call home. Of course I'd have to get a job to get an apartment, and I won't be able to go to college because I can't leave Angel, but I'll figure something out.

The exciting part is that I can really leave this hellhole.

"Max, what about college? How can you get a good job without college, and then what happens? You can't support both of us!" I bit my lip. "Well, it's better than living here, isn't it?"

She considered it for a moment. "Yeah, I guess it is." I sighed in relief. "Well, let's go to school now," I said, getting up and walking towards the door, only stopping to pick up the two backpacks.

The walk to school was uneventful, and when we arrived at school I pecked Angel's cheek and sent her to the elementary school. I proceeded to walk into my school.

"Hey Max, what's up?" Nudge asked, walking up with a smile on her face instead of her usual tense frown.

"Nothing," I replied. "Well, I know that you have a problem with a certain step brother," I hinted, letting a small smirk find its way to my face.

A blush heated her face. "Well, he kind of kissed me," She murmured, saying the last part quickly.

I smiled, happy for her. "That's great!" She smiled back, then Iggy ran up, and stood next to Nudge. I noted the matching blush on both of their faces, and the fact that Iggy slyly took Nudge's hand.

"So..." I started. "How have you guys been doing?" I asked, gesturing to their intertwined hands. Iggy's blush moved to the scarlet region, while Nudge smiled. I think I've seen Nudge smile more in the past few minutes than since I've first met her.

"Great," Iggy answered, a genuine smile on his face. "This is the one happy thing in my life." Nudge looked at him, astonished. "That is the sweetest thing you have ever said to me!"

I looked away politely as he kissed her.

"I think we have to go to class now," I said, disturbing the happy couple. Nudge pulled away, and pulled Iggy by the hand to their first class. I just shook my head and walked to mine.

Somewhere in between lunch and the beginning of Study Hall, I got stopped by the popular group.

"Hey, loser," Lissa said, wearing confident smirk. I nodded in reply and tried to keep walking. "Not so fast!" She said, pulling my shoulder to keep me within reach. I winced in pain, I had been punched there a few days before.

"So, how is your mommy doing? You are just a suck-up to your parents aren't you?" Lissa asked, glaring at me as I winced, if only she knew.

I just pulled out of her grasp and tried to walk away, but Dylan and Brigid made a wall, stopping me from moving further.

Wow, she wasn't going to let me go. Usually it's one bash, then she's done, but today she was being cruel.

Then something happened that surprised everyone.

Fang stepped up.

MAXIMUM RIDE

FANG POV

"Stop," I commanded Lissa in a voice that wasn't my own. "You don't need to be such a bully."

Lissa looked astounded. "She's just an emo, why do you care about her?" She asked, pushing Max to demonstrate how easily she let herself be pushed around.

"Nobody deserves to be treated that way," I replied, shielding Max from everyone. She looked just as surprised as everyone else.

"What are you doing?" Max asked silently in my ear, but she barely moved so nobody would see her asking me. I just waved her off. "Protecting you," I answered.

"Fang, do you like her more than me?" Lissa whined, stepping closer to me. I surprised everyone by nodding. "I like a real girl over a fake bully." Lissa stomped her foot. "Ugh!"

I started to walk away, not bothering to waste a glare on her. "I'm not going to hang out with a mean girl."

I saw everybody except Lissa follow me, besides Max, who scurried away, but not before mouthing, "Thank you." I nodded at Max then kept walking, leaving Lissa behind.

Everything I had said was true. I did like Max more. I felt like I liked Max more than I liked any of my 'friends.'

As soon as I admitted that to myself I smiled, knowing it was true. But one question remained.

Why do I feel like I like Max more than a friend?

MAXIMUM RIDE

MAX POV

I was surprised. Fang protected me! He also said he liked me. more than Lissa, which is hard to believe, because I've seen them making out on multiple occasions.

I slowly admitted to myself that I liked Fang, too, more than I wanted to admit.

After Fang and what I guess was his gang now turned a corner, I turned towards Lissa. Lissa didn't waste any time, just lashed out at me. "Your fault!" She spat. "It's your fault they left!"

I didn't react harshly, I didn't leave, either. Instead I stepped back and began to sing. I sang the same song I had sang Angel. It just felt right here.

Innocent by Taylor Swift

_I guess you really did it this time_

_Left yourself in your warpath_

_Lost your balance on a tightrope_

_Lost your mind tryin' to get it back_

_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?_

_Always a bigger bed to crawl into_

_Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything_

_And everybody believed in you?_

_It's alright, just wait and see_

_Your string of lights is still bright to me_

_Oh, who you are is not where you've been._

_You're still an innocent,_

_You're still an innocent._

_Did some things you can't speak of_

_But at night you live it all again_

_You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now_

_If only you would seen what you know now then_

_Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?_

_When everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you_

_Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep_

_Before the monsters caught up to you?_

_It's alright, just wait and see_

_Your string of lights is still bright to me_

_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_

_You're still an innocent_

_It's okay, life is a tough crowd_

_17, and still growin' up now_

_Who you are is not what you did._

_You're still an innocent._

_Time turns flames to embers_

_You'll have new Septembers_

_Every one of us has messed up too_

_Lives change like the weather_

_I hope you remember_

_Today is never too late to be brand new_

_It's alright, just wait and see_

_Your string of lights is still bright to me_

_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_

_You're still an innocent._

_It's okay, life is a tough crowd_

_17, and still growin' up now_

_Who you are is not what you did_

_You're still an innocent._

_You're still an innocent._

_Lost your balance on a tightrope._

_It's never too late to get it back._

Lissa just looked at me, a lost glint in her eyes. "Why are you being nice to me?" She asked, a single tear rolling down her face. "I'm always mean to you, why?"

"Because nobody deserves that," I answered, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Then I walked away, proud of myself for not sinking to her level.

After the rest of our classes I picked Angel up and began the journey home. Along the way, I saw a figure dressed completely in black, and looked to be my age. I picked him out as Fang.

"Angel, wait here," I commanded, limping towards Fang.

"Hey! Fang!" I called, causing him to stop and turn to look at me. "Hey, Max," He responded, his usual straight face absent from his face, replaced with a small smirk.

"Thank you for stopping Lissa. I'm kind of getting tired of her. She can be..." I trailed off here, I'm not too fond of words like slut, whore, or anything like that. I'm called those names on a daily basis.

"A bitch?" Fang finished, and I almost flinched. Almost. Instead I nodded. "That can be a describing word for her."

He nodded. "Listen, Max. I know you don't sing in the trees because you like nature. If that was really the case you wouldn't have run from me on Saturday," He said, taking my hand, preventing me from running. I don't know why he thought I'd run, I'm in crutches. The really weird part is that where our skin connected, I felt tiny electric shocks run up my arm. I shivered.

"Maybe I didn't want you to hear me sing, so I ran. Maybe I was scared because you're a popular. For some weird reason, I'm not fond of you and your group," I hissed the last part, venom lacing through my words. I didn't want to be mean, but if that's what it takes for him to leave me alone, then so be it.

He visibly flinched with every word I said, and released my arm from the grip he had. "Sorry," He started, but I was already limping away. "I don't want to hear it," I said as I hobbled. I rejoined Angel and we kept walking.

"Why did you walk away from him so angry?" Angel asked me once we were close to the house. "Because he isn't that nice to people during school," I explained, trying to keep it simple for the ten year old.

She frowned sadly. "Why do the people with bad lives at home get bad lives everywhere else?" She asked, and she sounded broken, lost, yet still innocent.

"I don't know, Angel. I don't know."


	8. My Concrete Angel Hits The Concrete

**Hello. I am pissed at you guys. I'll just come out and say it. I got three reviews for the third chapter of If Only I Was Normal, and that's only after I complained! I refuse to update any other story besides this one chapter if I don't get at least two more reviews for If Only I Was Normal! **

**You've been warned!**

"Angel," I whispered to her. "It's time."

She nodded and quickly got out of sight.

Today I am supposed to get my cast off. Angel and I have been planning a way to get Valencia to drive us there. Jeb is at work, and Valencia has today and tomorrow off. I'm excited because I'll finally be able to walk and climb again.

I slowly limped downstairs, trying to look as pitiful as possible. "V- Mom?" I asked, and she turned her head. "What?" She snarled, but she didn't hit me. Not yet.

"I'm supposed to get my cast taken off today, and you need to drive me to the hospital," I answered, then flinched, because I knew she'd hit me for sure.

I was right, her fist connected with shoulder and I spun backwards a little, wincing. "Why should I take you some place? Are you trying to waste my day?" She spat, and I just barely moved my casted foot away from her kick.

"Because if you don't, they come looking for you at your house," I informed her. I wasn't telling the truth, but she doesn't have to know that. What really happens if you don't come in is they call you incessantly, then they give up after a while.

"Okay, let's go," She said, worry clear in her eyes. Angel appeared from wherever she was hiding and joined us as we left.

"Max!" A nurse said as I entered. I remember her name is Audrey. She's the one who checked me up and did the x-rays. "Hey, Audrey," I said, and she gathered me up for a hug. I winced, but wrapped one arm around her, too.

"Okay, I'm guessing you are here to get your cast taken off?" She asked, and I nodded. "You need a parent or legal guardian here," She informed me, and I nodded my head at Valencia, who stepped forward.

"Hello, I'm Valencia, Maximum's mother," She said with a bright, fake smile and a handshake. I rolled my eyes to myself. What an actress. "Hi, I'm Audrey. I'll go get Dr. Shinta." Valencia nodded and smile brightly as she walked away. She glared at me then sat, picking up a magazine. She opened it and I sighed. Her attention is elsewhere.

"Max!" Audrey sang out after a few minutes. "We're ready to take that cast off!" I smiled as brightly as I could, but everybody could tell it was fake.

As the doctor spoke, I kind of tuned him out and waited. He mentioned something about not running or putting too much pressure on the leg, but I just waved it off. Valencia nodded at everything he said, though.

I glared at her while she wasn't looking at me. Then I smiled sweetly at Angel, who returned it with an uneasy smile of her own.

After a few minutes of this I stood up. "Can we get this over with?" I questioned Audrey. She nodded. "Alrighty, let's go."

It was a little painful when they cut the cast off, only because of all the bruises there. I didn't complain during any of it, and Valencia did a pretty good job making sure that they didn't see any scars or any other wounds. Angel stayed silent in the corner, reading some book about Winnie the Pooh silently to herself.

When it was finally done, I was amazed by how weak my leg looked. I guess that's what happens when you don't walk on it for six weeks.

As we drove home, I stayed silent. Valencia, on the other hand, ranted about how ungrateful I am, how I was lucky she even took me to the hospital, much less pay for everything. But I could still see the fear behind her guarded eyes. She was scared that she would be found out. If her and Jeb did get caught, they'd be put in jail.

You may ask why we I don't just tell the police. Well, fear is something that drives my life. Fear of Jeb and Valencia, fear of being weak, fear of being beat, fear that the world has decided to gang up on me. If I did tell the cops, Jeb and Valencia would either find a way out, or get one of their friends to finish me. I'd end up in an orphanage, far away from Angel, and I can't risk that. So, that's why I don't tell the cops.

Anyways, as we walked inside, Valencia pushed me. I hit the ground, but was smart enough to tuck my head in so it wouldn't connect with the hard wood floor. She kicked me in the stomach a few times, muttering about how I'm so ungrateful, then sat on the couch, flicking the TV on.

I scurried up and retreated to my room. Angel was already there, first-aid kit already in her hands. She quickly wrapped my torso, then stored the kit under her bed. We both climbed into bed, hoping for a few extra hours of sleep. As I fell asleep, I heard a voice. It was Angel, and she was singing. I have a feeling that she'll soon be just another voice that sings the songs from the trees.

MAXIMUM RIDE

LISSA POV

Ugh. Morning. I quickly grabbed my clothes, a mini skirt and a tube top, and started to change into them. Then I stopped. I'm not part of that group anymore. I don't have to dress like this. I'm just so used to it. Instead I hung those clothes up and dressed in shorts that went to mid thigh and a purple t-shirt. I put on Converse, the only pair of sneakers I own, and went downstairs.

I was surprised when I arrived at the bottom of the huge staircase. My mom was in the kitchen. She's never home. Ever. She was cooking, and when I stood next to her, she looked at me.

"Lissa, you're dressed... differently today," She said slowly, obviously surprised. I just nodded.

"I like it," She said, then turned back to the food. I was astonished. I'd always thought she loved how I dressed how I used to. That's the main reason I did it, to get my parents attention. Now I'm realizing that it was pointless. Great.

I quickly ate as much food as I could handle, as opposed to my usual granola bar and glass of water. It feels good to actually eat.

My little, ten year old brother stared at me from across the table. "Lissa, is something wrong?" He asked. "You're dressed differently and you're actually eating!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. I laughed and patted his head. "I'm fine," I assured him.

I climbed into my car, and tried to delay the the ride to school as much as I could. I purposely left my keys inside, then my bag, then I pretended to go to the bathroom. After I couldn't delay any longer, I left, driving as slow as possible. Until some jerk honked at me. I sped up, then as I passed the guy who beeped, I flipped him off.

I finally arrived, and immediately saw Fang and my frie- his friends. I looked down, then saw a pair of ratty old Converse approach me. I looked up and saw Max. She was quiet, then said, "Hey Lissa. I like your outfit." She was quiet for a moment. "Do you want to sit with my friends and I at lunch?"

I was surprised, then nodded. "Yeah. I'd like that a lot" She smiled, but it looked more like a grimace, and walked away. I stared after her, then continued what I was doing.

Classes dragged by, as I stared at the clock, willing it to go faster. Finally lunch came, and I found Max and those other two weirdos she hangs out with. I sat with them, and tried to start up a conversation.

It kind of worked. Max muttered one word responses, and I got sentences out of the other girl, Nudge. Iggy- the boy- stayed silent.

Well, I'd be uncomfortable too if the girl that had tortured me sat next to me at lunch.

For some reason, I like living like this better.

MAXIMUM RIDE

MAX POV

I am stupid. I saw Lissa standing all alone at the beginning of school today, and I invited her to sit with Iggy, Nudge, and I. What is wrong with me?

Between classes I found Nudge and Iggy kissing in a hallway. I pulled them apart and told them my mistake. They were stunned for a few moments, then exploded at me.

"Hey! If she turns out to still be mean, I'll just kick her out!" I interrupted Nudge's rant. Nudge agreed with me sullenly, but Iggy just nodded and stalked off. I groaned and went to my next class.

Lunch. It begins. Lissa came and sat in between Nudge and I, them attempted to strike up a conversation. I answered with one or two words. Nudge got a little animated, and said full sentences with expression, but Iggy stayed completely silent. The only thing he did was glare at Lissa. He even glared at me few times.

At last that awkwardness I called lunch was over. I stood and left the cafeteria, ready to brave the rest of the day.

MAXIMUM RIDE

Classes were extremely easy today. I breezed through all of them, and I wasn't really trying that hard. Finally something is easy in my life.

As I sat in front of the school waiting for Angel so we could walk home, a certain boy walked in front of me. This boy wears black clothes, has black eyes, and I am currently scared to death to talk to him.

Yes, Fang.

"So, Max," He started and sat down next to me. "You never did really give me a reason."

"A reason for what?"

He gave me a look. "For running away from me. And you never told me why you really sing in the trees. I'm not that stupid."

I looked down at my feet. "I don't want to talk about it." He took my hand. Surprisingly, I didn't want to pull away. "Max, I can help you. But you have to let me."

I couldn't help it. I exploded. "No! Nobody can help me! I am in a situation where health and happiness is unreachable! Okay? You and your stupid posse have added pain and sadness to my already awful life, so why don't you just leave me alone?" I shrieked. I had ripped my hand from his, and was losing my voice because I had been screaming.

Fang looked at me sadly. "Max, I just want to-"

"No!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "Don't talk to me!" With that I stormed off, tears flowing down my face. I didn't even care, although I knew they were washing off the concealer, which would reveal scars. I stopped in a little secluded spot between the high school and the elementary school. I quickly reapplied and went to pick up Angel.

This is another worry. Angel is never late. She's always waiting for me outside when the bell rings. What if something bad happened to her? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something did.

Once I walked into the elementary school courtyard, I heard a yelp, some scuffling, a shout, and some laughter.

I followed the sound. As I got closer, I recognized one of the voices as Angel. She wasn't the sound I wanted her to be. She was the yelping.

Angel was surrounded by a group of five or six boys. The leader would lash out on her, making a mean comment about her friends. Then he'd pretend to think for a second and say, "Wait, you have no friends!" And that would cause laughter from all of his friends, and then they started pushing her. They formed a circle, and she was shoved from boy to boy, and only I noticed the winces of pain every time she connected with one of them.

I swallowed the shock and stormed over.

"What are you doing?" I shouted when I arrived behind the leader. He turned obviously expecting another kid his age, not a big seventeen year old. That's probably why he yelped and jumped a foot away. I screamed after that.

Not because he was scared, that I couldn't care less about, but because he had jumped into Angel. She had fallen, and I could tell she would land head first into the pavement. I jumped forward, grasping her wrist, but she was pulled from my grasp. Her head connected with the ground with a sickening crack. Blood immediately started to flow from the side of her head, and her eyes fluttered shut. Her breathing became shallow.

The boys started jumping around, obviously scared out of their wits, but I'm someone that has witnessed blood and hurt almost all of my life. I can deal with this.

I scooped Angel up and said with an even tone, (My voice cracked anyways.) "Does anyone have a cellphone?"

A little red headed boy that looked exactly like Lissa stepped up. "Here," He whimpered, then pulled away. His eyes always stayed on his shoes, he was obviously scared and mortified with himself. "Mikey, try to get us out of trouble," Another boy whispered to who I guess is Mikey, but I'll just call him the red head.

I leaned down and scooped up Angel's head, blood immediately staining my clothes. "911, please state your emergency," Came a voice on the other end of the phone. "I have a little girl who just cracked her head open on the pavement!" I shouted, I was losing my cool. "Ma'am, calm down. Address?"

"I'm at the Jackson Elementary School!"

The woman confirmed my statement and hung up. I leaned down to Angel again, whispering comforting words in her ear. I noticed the boys trying to walk away stealthily. "I want all of you here, and I want all of your names. If you give me fake names, I will find out," I warned in my most threatening tone.

I hate being scary, there's somebody in my life that plays that role for me, but these boys just hurt my baby sister. Badly. They will get some sort of punishment, I'll make sure of it.

The ambulance came, and I was allowed to ride with Angel. I whispered comforting words in her ear, even though I knew she couldn't hear me. I smoothed her hair back, effectively getting blood all over my hands.

We arrived at the hospital, and Angel was whisked away from me, forcing me to wait for her in the place that scared me the most, alone. I hate the antiseptic smell, the needles, the people in the white lab coats, I hate how everything is bleached, I hate everything about hospitals.

But as I waited for Angel to come out, I couldn't help but wish I had been at a hospital years ago, getting my wounds treated and spilling my guts to the police.

MAXIMUM RIDE

ANGEL POV

I was leaving school to go meet Max when somebody grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the back of the school. It was Mikey and his posse. Mikey hates me because I refused to cheat and give him the test answers.

They started making fun of Gazzy, my best friend, then said some mean things about my face. They even said bad things about my mom.

Then Mikey stopped. I was relieved, they would let me go now. No, they didn't.

They formed a circle around me, and started pushing me from boy to boy. I winced every time I came into contact with one of them. They hit my scars, my bruises, my cuts, everything. I was trying to tell them to stop, but my air was getting practically cut off every time they pushed me. Then Max stepped in.

"What are you doing?" She shouted at the boys, who immediately stopped and backed away. Cowards. Mikey jumped backwards because he was so surprised. Then he bumped into me.

I fell backwards, vaguely aware of the fact that Max had leaped forward and tried to catch me. I was aware of my surroundings until my head hit the pavement. Then my eyes fluttered shut, and my world went black.


	9. Fang and Angel Equal Two Problems

**Hello! I am deeply sorry that it's taking me so long to update, but I'm busy! I have club soccer, middle school soccer, school, I tutor, and I actually have to write the stuff. **

**Anyways, let's shoot for 10 reviews.**

**And tell me in a review if Angel should die. **

**Here you go!**

It had been three hours since we had gotten to the hospital, and I am still crying. The tears just pour down my face, and I can't stop them. No matter how hard I try. I've gone through boxes and boxes of tissues, but no matter how many I use, I just can't stop the waterworks.

Angel hasn't woken up yet. She's still 'asleep' as the doctors put it. I learned that the little boy that pushed Angel down is named Mikey and his older sister is Lissa. What a coincidence.

The doctors questioned him for a while, and all through that time he apologized to me endlessly. I didn't really accept the apology, just let him speak.

Now I'm sitting by Angel, willing for her to wake up. For her eyes to open, for words to come out of her mouth. But it's not happening. No matter what I do, she won't come out of her slumber. The doctors told me that they're doing everything they can, but right now their main focus is to stop her from slipping into a coma. When I heard that I cried even harder.

They haven't seen her scars yet, the concealer is still on, luckily I put all over her arms and legs today, because she chose to wear short sleeves.

As I sat by her bed, I realized that there wasn't anything that I could do. I can beg with her all I want, that won't make her wake up. I can cry, scream, talk, anything really, that won't help her. But I can do something that will calm ME. I can sing.

I took a deep breath, sucking up the tears. I will be strong for my Angel. I have to be.

The strange part is Valencia and Jeb aren't here. Well, they wouldn't be here even if they knew Angel was hurt, but they haven't been contacted. Nobody has asked me about them, their names, numbers, jobs, anything. It's as if they don't want to step out of the darkness and help their own child. That's what really makes me sad. They won't come even when their child is on the brink of a coma. I don't have a shoulder to lean on, I don't have anybody to talk to, nobody is here when I really need it. Angel always was, but now she's the one in trouble.

I just cannot believe they wouldn't even try to act concerned like _real_ parents. They are sick, awful, monsters. But I wouldn't tell anyone that.

These thoughts gave me an idea. I pushed Angel's dirty curls away from her face as I began to sing.

Unbreakable by Firelight

_Where are the people that accused me?_

_The ones who beat me down and bruised me_

_They hide just out of sight_

_Can't face me in the light_

_They'll return but I'll be stronger_

_God, I want to dream again_

_Take me where I've never been_

_I want to go there_

_This time I'm not scared_

_Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable_

_No one can touch me_

_Nothing can stop me_

_Sometimes it's hard to just keep going_

_But faith is moving without knowing_

_Can I trust what I can't see _

_To reach my destiny_

_I want to take control but I know better_

_God, I want to dream again_

_Take me where I've never been_

_I want to go there_

_This time I'm not scared_

_Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable_

_No one can touch me_

_Nothing can stop me_

_Forget the fear it's just a crutch _

_That tries to hold you back _

_And turn your dreams to dust_

_All you need to do is just trust_

_God, I want to dream again_

_Take me where I've never been_

_I want to go there _

_This time I'm not scared_

_Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable _

_No one can touch me _

_Nothing can stop me _

_God, I want to dream again_

_Take me where I've never been_

_I want to go there _

_This time I'm not scared_

_Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable _

_No one can touch me _

_Nothing can stop me_

As I finished, there was applause at the back of the room. "You're really good," A doctor said, giving me a smirk. I shrugged and turned back to the important thing: Angel.

He didn't stop there, though. He walked towards me and touched my shoulder. I flinched away involuntarily, hissing at him. He put his arms up in a sign of surrender. "Chill out, I was just trying to tell you that you're really good. You should contact a talent agency or something."

I shrugged again and turned away. "Nah." His face turned into one of disbelief. "You have that much talent, and your plan is to waste it?" He asked, and his face morphed into something like disgust. "Ungrateful."

I couldn't help it. I snapped. "You think you know what I go through?" I hissed at him, and his back was against the wall. "You have no idea what it's like to be hungry every day, or scared about coming home. So don't you dare talk about me like that."

He nodded meekly, then scurried out of the room with Angel's report in his hand. As he ran I sat back into the chair, rubbing my head with frustration.

I can't do anything right. "What's wrong with me?" I shouted in frustration. I kicked the chair across the room, where it slammed into the wall. I then sat down next to Angel and whispered, "I'm so sorry Angel, I'm so sorry."

As I cried, there was a gentle knock on the door. I sat up, and a single, salty tear fell to the ground. As it fell, I promised myself, that I will never cry again.

I opened the door, and to my surprise, Valencia and Jeb were at the other side. They walked into the room, pushing me aside, and walked straight to Angel. They studied her for a second or two, then Jeb muttered, "She got what she deserved."

And for the second time that hour, I snapped.

"What did you say?" I asked, deadly quiet. "She got what she deserved," Jeb said, louder this time. "Honestly, I rather have you get hurt. You're a lot more annoying."

I couldn't take it any more. "Stop!" I screamed, my voice full of rage. "Just stop!" I took a step towards the demons. "What did we do to make you hate us so much? Why am I such a bad person?" With that I ran out of the room, down the hall, and out of the hospital.

I ran and ran and ran. For some reason, I ran straight past the house I live in, straight past the park, and to a little cafe.

I would've passed the cafe, too, but I saw a figure sitting there that I knew all too well. Fang.

I walked in, ready to apologize for everything I've done to him, but then I saw him lean across the table. Somebody was with him. I stayed outside, looking through the window. I wasn't very smart, there were storm clouds above me, threatening to pour down.

I watched as he leaned across the table. I walked in as he smiled at whoever was on the other side. I was just about to open my mouth when his lips connected with whoever was on the other side.

For some reason, that broke me. I now wanted to crawl into a ball and never move, never have to face anyone again. I don't want to deal with any of this anymore, the yelling, the hurt, the pain, the drama, Jeb, Valencia, Fang. The only people I can tolerate right now are probably Angel, Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy.

I couldn't help it. A strangled sound came out of my mouth, and Fang turned around abruptly. I felt my cheeks heat up and turn pink, them I turned around and ran. Like I always do. It was raining now, actually pouring. I didn't care, I ran out into the downpour, not expecting anybody to follow.

I wasn't that lucky. I heard footsteps echoing behind me, and I turned my head for a moment to see who it was. Fang, again.

I gave him a glare before I turned and ran more. At this pace, he'd never catch me.

Then I stopped. I had hit a dead end. Why am I running? Then I turned to face my follower.

MAXIMUM RIDE

FANG POV

I was sitting in a diner, thinking. About what? You may ask.

I'm thinking about one thing: Max. Her hair, her eyes, her voice, the way she acted, the park, even her smell. Yes, I'm that obsessed that I've smelt her. Just when I caught her that one time.

As I sipped my coffee, somebody sat across from me, drawing me from my thoughts. It was Brigid. I smiled at her thoughtlessly, and she gave a flirtatious smile back. She began to talk, something about how she hated Lissa now. I honestly didn't care, she was obviously trying to impress me. I just nodded, not really paying attention to her. She's a little bit of an airhead.

Then she leaned across the table, her eyes focused on my lips. So I leaned in too, not wanting to hurt her feelings. When our lips connected, I felt nothing. But I did hear something. I sound that was something between a whimper and a sob came from behind me. I immediately turned, anything to get away from Brigid's dull kiss.

It was Max, the only person that I would care about if I hurt. She gave me this look of complete and total sadness, then turned and ran. Ran away from me for what, the third time now?

So I did the logical thing. I turned and followed her. She ran straight out of the shop, ignoring the rain pouring from the clouds. I hesitated for a second, then followed her, ignoring Brigid's protests. She came to the door to stop me, then noticed the rain. Her hands touched her make-up, then she decided it wasn't worth it.

I kept running, and Max must have heard me, because she turned and glared. Her concealer stuff was running down her face, and I noticed an ugly black eye.

She kept running, until she got to a dead end. I closed in, and she turned to face me, obviously terrified.

I stopped dead. Her sleeves had been pushed up, and all of the concealer had washed off her face. The sight before me was simply a girl, Maximum.

MAXIMUM RIDE

MAX POV

I ran and ran and ran, ignoring the concealer running down my face. As soon as I turned to face him, I realized my mistake. My sleeves had been pushed up, revealing the scars there, and the concealer was completely gone, and I had a split lip, a black eye, and a cut down my cheek.

I immediately pulled down my sleeves, and put my hands over my face. Fang just stared at me, something like realization written all over his face. I sat against the wall, and didn't even try to run, I'm done with running. He didn't say anything either, just sat next to me, rubbing circles softly in my back, and it didn't hurt, it was just comforting.

I let myself lean my head on his chest and we sat there. Unmoving. He didn't speak, and neither did I. There was no words to be said at the moment. Everything was right, there's no other word to explain it. Then I remembered something. Or more importantly, somebody. Angel.

I stood abruptly, and a look of confusion crossed Fang's face. I smiled slightly in his direction then said, "Angel is in the hospital. Every minute I spend here, I'm missing with her. I need to go."

Fang stood too. "I'll go with you. On the way you can explain why your ten year old sister is in the hospital."

So we walked, and I explained the bullies and Angel, and how she was pushed, and the whole coma thing. I had to take studying breaths throughout the whole thing to keep myself from bursting into tears. He put a comforting hand on my shoulder, and I resisted the urge to pull away. I let him keep it there and he said, "We'll find a way through this. Angel will always be there, don't you forget that."

The rest of the walk is silent. "Thank you," I said meaningfully, staring into his eyes. He nodded, and did the thing I expected the least: kissed my cheek. I gaped while he continued into the hospital.

When we reached room 44, I walked in and sat by Angel. She didn't move, but a doctor assured me she wasn't in a coma, and the steady beeps of the heart monitor assured me that she was still alive. That same doctor stared at me for ten minutes then told all of his doctor friends that I was dripping wet and had bruises all over my face.

I sat by Angel's bed for another twenty minutes before Fang got up, announcing that he had to leave. Right after he finished that sentence, the heart monitor did something terrifying.

It flat-lined.


	10. I Guess I'm Staying With Fang

**I'm sorry for not updating, but here you go! **

**There's school and all that, you know! I'm sorry for this chapter, it's a little bit more inappropriate than the rest. I want ten reviews, and I want a few more for If Only I was Normal. **

**Here you go! **

"Oh God!" I screamed, my hands flying to my face as the monitor continued to beep.

Angel laid on the perfectly clean white sheets, completely motionless, a small, knowing smile lighting her face, showing the emotion that her closed eyes couldn't.

I felt frozen, everything was on mute, as doctors rushed in, some obviously worried, others looked like they wanted to work somewhere else. As they pushed me out of the room, I even saw a doctor trying to hold back the tears.

As I sat in the waiting room, wondering what happened, a small, frail looking nurse entered from the direction Angel was. I jumped up frantically, somehow in front of her in two seconds.

"Do you know what happened to my little sister?" I asked, probably sounding and looking feral. She nodded, eyes wide, and pointed down the hall to the room she had been in when I was pushed away from her. I thanked the woman, (She immediately ran away from me) then ran down the hall, hoping desperately that Angel, my Angel was okay.

"Angel!" I screamed as I pushed the doors open. I strode in, only to reveal doctors working. I looked around, to see one doctor standing alone, the same one I saw that had almost cried when he had entered.

I walked towards him, biting the inside of my cheek with worry. "Excuse me? Sir?" I asked as I got closer. He nodded at me, obviously not knowing or caring who I was.

"That's my little sister over there," I said, and that immediately got his attention. "I want to know what's wrong with her, could you please give me a description?"

He looked at me for a second, judging if I could take what he was about to tell me. As he studied me, I guess he kind of realized that I was a seventeen year old girl, covered in scars and bruises, and soaking wet. In other words, he knew I could stomach this.

"Well, she suffered blunt force trauma, so we immediately worked on making sure she didn't slip into a coma. Now, she has some internal bleeding we missed, so they're working on stopping that. But we think that she will live. She's very lucky, she was dead for exactly fifty seven seconds," He said, smiling slightly at me as if that would help me.

Fifty seven seconds... My little sister, my only reason for living, my ball of sunshine, my angel, was dead for fifty seven seconds. And a lot can happen in fifty seven seconds. Believe me, some of my biggest scars have been inflicted in less than thirty seconds.

He nodded at me and left, probably to go cry. Hasn't he seen worse than this? Worse than a little girl, completely covered in scars? Actually, I hope that nobody has the same fate as Angel. Nobody really deserves that.

Another doctor approached me a few moments later.

"Maximum?" He asked me, flipping through a few papers on a clipboard. I nodded in confirmation.

"Your sister, she'll be okay. I suggest that she has no physical activity for at least six weeks, at least when she gets out of the hospital, she'll be here for a while."

Again, I nodded. He left after that, muttering something about how he didn't understand how a ten year old girl could get into that much trouble.

Six weeks. Considering I'm abused by my parents, I cannot keep Angel away from being slammed in the head, much less any physical activity. I think it may be time to seriously consider moving out of the hellhole. I'm going to be turning eighteen in exactly one week, so I think I can get our few belongings packed up by then. The real hard part is finding an apartment, and then paying for it. You see, I am completely and absolutely broke. I have not even a penny to my name. When you're abused, money isn't really what you need.

As I was considering options, a deep, husky voice whispered something in my ear.

"Max," Was all I heard as a mouth nuzzled into my neck. I turned soundlessly, wondering who would make such a bold move.

Apparently the answer to that question is Dylan. Yes, you read that correctly, the boy who bullies me is kissing my neck.

I shoved him off, ignoring his protest.

"Max, come on, someone hot like you needs a man like me," He said in what I think was supposed to be a sexy voice. For some reason, I found myself comparing it to Fang's soft, deep, almost gentle voice. I shuddered at the difference.

"No thanks," I said coldly, shoving him off.

"I don't think you heard me," He said, suddenly angry enough to push me against the wall. "I want you," He whispered.

"I don't think you heard me," I replied, shoving him again. "No!"

With that I attempted to walk away, only to be caught by the shoulder and pulled into a janitor's closet.

As he dragged me, one thought was running through my mind: He's going to rape me.

Yes, I'm sure of this. The way he moved, the look in his eyes, even the way he breathed, it showed his intentions. I got out one good scream before he pulled me in to my awaiting fate.

MAXIMUM RIDE

FANG POV

I was sitting outside of the hospital, pondering the thought of going in to talk to Max, or wait outside to confront her about the rain and the bruises.

I kept denying the thought of abuse, but the sensible part of my brain said, "Come on man, face the facts." At last I realized that I had to at least consider abuse being the cause of those wounds.

I waited for a few more minutes, trying to convince myself that Max would be fine alone in the hospital. Then I realized that she would want a shoulder to lean on, her ten year old sister DID get a concussion.

So I politely asked the woman at the desk about a little blonde haired, blue eyed girl with a concussion. She looked at me for a second, wondering if I could be trusted, then pointed me to an elevator, telling me third floor, room forty-four.

As I made my way to the third floor, I heard an ear-shattering scream. I looked around wildly, as did the rest of the people in the hall. As they dismissed it as a patient in extreme pain, I immediately linked the voice to one person.

Max.

I raced through the hall, and I heard a muffled scream a moment later. I looked around as I heard a scuffling, then a low chuckle.

"Come on Max, be a good girl- Ow!" Came a voice from the closet to my left. I knew who's voice that was.

Dylan.

You see, even though Dylan is part of the mean popular group, he has this weird infatuation for Max, she's the one girl that's untouchable. Over the years he's obsessed over her, pondering different ideas on how to get to her. A flower here, a note there, that's usually all it takes. Not with Max.

I remember the flower incident as if it were yesterday.

_ "Fang! Yo, Fang!" Dylan said excitedly as he ran over to me. "I just bought a flower for Max and put it in her locker!" _

_ I shook my head with amusement. His plans usually bombed, if he didn't ruin them himself. _

_ We hid behind a large group of gossiping girls as Max opened her locker. The flower tumbled out, and Dylan smirked. This was like a hawk going in for the kill. _

_ To my amusement and Dylan's devastation, she dropped the flower carelessly. Dylan's devious face turned into one of failure. _

_ Then she picked up the fallen rose, and walked out of school, causing Dylan's smile to return. We followed her, and followed her for a while until she reached a small house. _

_ A young girl ran out, maybe eight years old and hugged Max tightly around the waist. Max hugged her back, showing the most affection I've ever seen from her, then took the rose out from behind her back. _

_ "Here, I found this rose for you," Max said quietly, causing the girl's eyes to light up. _

_ She snatched the flower away, inhaling the smell of the delicate petals. "I love it Maxie," She said, hugging her again. _

_ Dylan walked away in defeat. He looked at me one last time. _

_ "Man, this girl is impossible."_

That was two years ago. Dylan's obsession hasn't gone away, and it's starting to scare the crap out of me, now that I may have certain feelings for Max.

I pushed the janitor door open, not caring what was going on inside. What I immediately heard was, "Dylan, stop!" From Max.

Dylan shook his head. There was no amount of struggling that could get Max out of the two hundred pound teenager's bear hug.

Just as she was about to give up, I said, "I think she said no."

Max looked up, only wearing a tank top and her jeans, then ran to me, burying her head in my chest. I was surprised by the gesture but returned it anyways.

Dylan scoffed and pushed past me, but not before looking Max straight in the eyes and saying, "I'll get you, and I'll get you soon."

She shuddered after he left, hugging me tighter. I winced as her sharp elbows pressed into my sides. This girl has no meat on her.

"Thank you," She whispered, kissing me on the cheek before releasing the death grip she had on me.

I stayed still for a moment, then followed her out into the hall.

For some reason, she walked straight past room forty-four, straight to the back staircase, where she walked down one flight then slipped into a small cranny under the stairs.

I followed, knowing that she wanted me to.

"Thank you," She murmured again.

"You're welcome," I responded in my usual quiet tone.

"Max, why did you walk straight past Angel's room?" I asked. I didn't want to sound rude, but I needed my questions answered.

"They won't let me see her, she needs rest," Max explained. Then she sighed as if the next part was going to be difficult.

"Fang, I know you probably won't be able to answer this question, but do you know anybody that could get me a job? Or a cheap apartment?" She asked slowly, as if embarrassed.

"I don't think so," I responded. "Why?"

"I'm looking to move out, but I don't have the money," She answered, looking down. I patted her back awkwardly.

"You don't have to look for an apartment, you can stay with me," I said, a rare smile lighting my face. "My parents are barely home and they wouldn't mind anyways!"

She smiled for a second, then that smile fell. "Are you sure? I don't want to be any trouble."

I nodded with enthusiasm. "Definitely."

Her smile reappeared. "Thank you so much!" Then her lips were on my cheek.

She pulled back quickly, holding her mouth, and I smiled.

"Angel won't be a problem, right?" She asked, then added, "If she is, I won't stay with you."

"She won't be a problem, it's fine, I have a big house," I reassured her. She nodded.

A few moments passed, then her mask slipped back into place.

"Thanks, I have to go check on Angel now," She said, then got up and left, just like that.

And I sat there like an idiot, holding the place where she had kissed my cheek.

MAXIMUM RIDE

MAX POV

He was really going to let me stay with him! Angel too! In a moment of pure jubilation, I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Realizing my mistake, I sat back and covered my mouth.

I let my mask come back on.

Boys are all the same, I mean, one just tried to rape me! I made up some excuse to get away, then slipped upstairs. I sat in the chair next to Angel's bed, humming softly.

As I laid my head back to get some much needed sleep, my last thoughts were of the one and only Fang.


	11. Is She Worth It?

**Hello readers! I'm back, but sorry for not updating! I am really busy, and pretty stupid for writing three stories at the same time. **

**Alright, I have a question. Should I focus on one story at a time, and update it once every week or two, or just keep doing it like this, one story at a time? **

**Tell me in a PM or a review. **

**Here you go!**

"Maximum?" A stern voice asked from behind me. "Is zat you?"

I turned to face a rather large man, with greasy chestnut brown hair and wire glasses. He spoke with a German accent and carried a clipboard that announced it belonged to Dr. Ter Borcht.

I nodded only pausing to put my feet on the ground so I could get up at any time. I don't think this man would be a problem, though. He looks like he has plenty of one thing that I don't. Food.

"Your sister, she has scars. Am I right?" He asked impatiently, tapping his foot on the tiled floor. He was one of the doctors that doesn't care about the patient, he just wants them out so he doesn't have to deal with them anymore. It's quite sad that I can tell that from a minute long conversation.

I shook my head as a no. He didn't need to know about our life. He'll take me away from Angel, put her into foster care and try to set me on my feet. That cannot happen.

I know what the orphanage is like, and it isn't pretty.

_ "Angel, please hurry up," I pleaded with my seven year old sister. It was cold out and I only had last year's winter coat, and I had outgrown that by a few inches. _

_ The beatings were quickly getting worse, so Angel and I had decided to check out an orphanage. _

_ It would be escape. Finally, we could go to sleep not crying in pain. We could wake up not ready to get a punch in the stomach. I could go out without wondering if I'd die when I returned. I would really be able to protect Angel. That's_ _the main goal. _

_ "I'm trying, Max," She responded, trying to mask the pain in her voice with concentration, but I could hear it loud and clear. "I think Daddy gave me a twisted ankle." _

_ Yes, she still calls those monsters Mommy and Daddy. Well, I am fourteen and she's only seven. She still needs a parental figure. Even I can tell that she's slowly beginning to see the real people they are. _

_ "Alright, we'll go slower," I told her, then slowed my steps to an unbearably slow walk. _

_ Finally, we reached the old brown building that housed alp the parentless children. _

_I piled up a few old boxes that were lying around and stood on my tiptoes to peak inside. _

_ What I saw wasn't an environment I wanted to expose Angel to. _

_ There were children everywhere, heads bowed, slowly, mechanically eating some type of soup. Three or four adults stood over them, with what looked like rulers cradled in their arms. I was confused about their purpose until a larger boy looked up, and his lips moved. _

_ The ruler slammed down on the table he was seated at, just a mere inch away from his hand. _

_ He flinched, but looked as if this were no ordinary occurrence and sat back down, now silent. _

_ My eyes widened_ _in horror as I realized that orphanages weren't all that they were cracked up to be. Sure, we lived in a Hellhole much worse, but here there was the chance that Angel and I would be separated, and I couldn't take that bet. _

_ I dragged our makeshift ladder to a different window and peered in. _

_ This sight was no prettier. _

_ There were about six bunk beds all pressed up against each other, absolutely no space to breathe. I shuddered as about twelve kids entered and simultaneously squeezed into the small space. Sure, Angel and I were tortured everyday, but this really wasn't that much better. _

_ After looking around the_ rest of the building we sat about a block away to talk.

_Well, we didn't talk. Angel was only seven, so she didn't really get to make this decision, so I let her play with my hair as I thought. _

_ At our present house, there's the chance of pain, and the constant fear. At the orphanage, there's the chance that Angel and I will be separated, and it looks strict and uncomfortable. I'd take the house any day. _

_ With that decision made, we walked back to the house in silence. _

"I don't zink you understand," He said sternly. "I know zat your sister has za scars, don't deny it."

I gave him my best glare - which is impressive - and stood, standing at least three inches taller than the round man.

"I don't think YOU understand," I practically hissed, leaning into his face. "My sister and I are absolutely fine. No need for concern, sir," I spat, hissing out the sir.

"Do you zink it's okay to talk to me like zis -" He started to ask but was cut off by a woman's kind and smooth voice.

"Doctor!" She interrupted sharply. "Do you think it's necessary to get in this girl's face?" She asked, pulling me away from the man that was about to shout at me.

He shook his head, not even considering an argument with this woman. I wonder why.

She had flowing blonde hair, soft green eyes, and pale skin. She looked kind, and so far was acting like it, too. I don't see why a stern man like Dr. Ter Borcht couldn't take her on.

"I think you should go check on the patients now. You know, do your job?" She said, a small smirk on her face, as if this were revenge for her. Before I knew it, he had turned on his heel and stalked off.

I looked at my savior and grimaced, my version of a smile. Then I turned to follow in the pudgy man's footsteps. A comforting hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Max," The woman said. "My name is Anne Walker. I'm the head doctor here."

Upon hearing this information I glared and shook her hand off. "You can't call me Max," I told her, ice coating my words.

"I'm sorry," She apologized, keeping her hands stiffly by her sides now. "But we really do need to know about your sister. Where are the scars from?"

I looked at her, sickly sweet. "Come here," I told her earnestly. I didn't want her to think I was crazy, but I could tell she wasn't going to leave me alone unless I made her.

She eagerly put her ear to my mouth, and I cupped my hands so the sound would be magnified. "Do you want to know how I got these scars?" I asked creepily, quoting a movie that was talked about by many boys at school. It was Batman, I knew that much - I don't have much time to watch movies - but I can't tell you what character or what it means. But everybody else I know can, ask the normal kids.

She sighed and backed up, looking at me. I stared back with confusion. Her face wasn't full of anger, or frustration, or anything in that category like I thought it would be. It was full of sorrow, and pain, as if she were sympathetic towards me.

For some reason, that made me feel worse. She shouldn't have the right to feel sorry for me unless she knows what I go through everyday. She cannot sit there and think she is such a good person because she's 'helping' a weak child, when in reality, she's standing by and watching two people get abused. She cannot say that she's a 'savior' or an 'angel' to any of these people, like I know she does. That's what I really hate about adults. They get in your business, but not all the way. So it's like they want to be there for you, but they don't know why they should. If they have the time to wiggle into my life, then they have the time to help me.

With that, I glared and walked away.

MAXIMUM RIDE

"Angel, wake up," I pleaded with the asleep girl. She still refused to stir, keeping her peaceful look. "Come on Angel, I need you."

"You alright?" A dark, husky voice said as a rough, calloused hand placed itself on my shoulder.

"Peachy," I replied, rubbing my fists against my red, tired eyes.

Fang took his seat besides me and rubbed my shoulder. "She will wake up, you know," He told me. "She won't leave you."

I nodded, not knowing whether to believe him or not. I know he isn't a doctor, and he hasn't seen her medical record, but the gesture was still reassuring.

Now that I've let someone in, it makes me feel... better somehow. Safer, as if that's possible.

That still doesn't mean that I'm letting him in all the way. There's always betrayal, and I've experienced enough of that for a lifetime.

My mother, my father, all of those people at the their 'parties' have all betrayed me. My _parents_ have beaten me senseless, I've had children at school rip into me like meat and they're vicious predators, and adults look at me like I'm worthless. I can't have somebody else that I trust do that to me, so I stopped trusting people. It's worked so far, but Fang is a different story.

He seems as if he actually cares. As if he wants to help me. Nobody has ever done that for me. Protected me, helped me, saved me. Nobody.

"Max, do you want to talk?" He asked slowly, as if expecting me to be mad at him for asking. I know I'm not the most calm person you could come across, but I'm not like Jeb or Valencia. I'm definitely not that bad.

"I can't. I can't talk without getting you involved in something that you shouldn't be. You're already too involved as it is," I told him, turning away so I wouldn't have to see the emotion on his face. Well, if there is any. He rarely shows anything through his face.

"Max, you just said it yourself. I'm already involved. Now tell me why this has all been happening, I just want to help you," He said, his voice broken.

And at that exact moment I realized that I wasn't alone. At first I thought I only had Angel, now I'm positive that I have others. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy... Fang.

Fang is the one that I know doesn't fully understand. Everybody that I've let in understands and is going through what I'm going through. Fang isn't. That's why I'm so hesitant with him. No, hesitant isn't the word. Scared, scared is the word.

Why am I so scared?

Fear isn't a tangible thing, we all know that. It's an emotion, something you feel for someone. Just not in a mushy way.

You may fear ghosts, monsters, a black demon that has haunted you. But when you think about it, those aren't sensible fears. We can easily get rid of fears like that, we just have to face them in, say a haunted house on a crisp autumn night.

If your fear is real, something that should actually be feared, then you have a problem. I'm not going to tell you to simply throw all of your worries away, that would mean all of you're paranoia would be gone, too, and that's the time your enemy would attack. I speak from personal experience.

So what I'm trying to say is, don't be afraid unless you have to be. Don't throw your life away worrying about ghosts or werewolves. Spend it doing things that matter, with a healthy respect towards some things.

MAXIMUM RIDE

"Fang?" I asked after a few minutes of the silence that had overcome the room.

He looked at me expectantly.

"What," I paused, thinking about whether I wanted the answer to this question or not. "What do you think is going to happen to her?"

He obviously knew who 'her' was, so he got straight to thinking.

"I think Angel will wake up if she thinks you need her enough," I opened my mouth to speak, but he put up his index finger shushing me. "If she thinks you're strong enough to go on without her, she'll move on to a happier place."

I nodded once again, taking in his words. This was... startling to think about, and for once, these thoughts weren't scaring me.

I've always thought that I needed Angel, but what if I'm wrong? What if it's better that she moves on, to a happier place? Or at least I hope it's a happier place. She deserves one. Am I really strong enough to take it? Am I really brave enough to live this alone? No, not alone, but without my previous reason for living?

These were all questions I was going to have to think about, and make a decision for.

"Fang you're right," I started, but was cut off by a weak, soft voice.

"Max?"


	12. If You Want To Know Where We Went

**I'm back! Yes, the plan of working on one story at a time is in motion. So I have to write an epilogue for My Torturer Back Again then I'm working on this story until I finish it, then working on If Only I Was Normal. I will update my Hunger Games story while I update these stories, so if you like Hunger Games, please check it out, review, help it out please! I need reviews for that story!**

**Anyhoo, here's the twelfth chapter of Songs From The Trees!**

I whipped around, my hair fanning out around me. In seconds I was at the side of the bed, kneeling and stroking the now awake girl's hair, whispering that I was sorry, that I would always watch her now.

"It's alright, Max," Angel whispered, straining to keep her eyes open. It was obvious that she was very weak. There was no way she would he released from the hospital anytime soon. That's just for the incident at school, the doctors will more than likely want to cure her fractures, breaks, cuts, and bruises, and that will take much longer.

"No, no it's not. I didn't protect you and you almost... you almost died, Angel," I said urgently. She needed to understand how much I messed up. This was my fault. This entire mess happened because I didn't watch over her carefully. I almost killed Angel.

Angel set her jaw. "Max," She began. "This is not your fault. If anything it's mine. I don't think we need to blame anyone besides Jeb and Valencia. Max, if you want to give yourself blame, blame yourself for saving me. It's because of you I'm alive." The speech had obviously taken a lot out of her, and she rested her head back on the pillow and whispered, "How long was I out?"

"A couple of days," I responded. "And you definitely missed a lot."

"Just skip to the important parts," She ordered, her eyes looking interested, pain still buried deep in them.

"Well, Fang is letting us live with him. The hard part about this will be moving our things from our house to his," I began, pondering the idea of giving her all of the gruesome details of the events that passed while she was out. I decided it would be a better idea not to, she is only ten.

"Really?" She exclaimed, her excitement propelling her to sit up. She winced, but she was sitting straight with no support from the pillows.

"Really," I told her, a smile overtaking my face. It quickly spread to Angel who reached out and hugged me, which I gratefully returned. That has been something I've been missing. Angel's hugs.

"Anything else?" She asked excitedly, obviously wanting more good news.

Too bad I didn't have any. All I had left was Jeb and Valencia being the awful people they are, multiple doctors questioning the scars, and me almost being raped. I don't think Angel will appreciate that news, so I decided to keep it to myself for now.

"No, not really," I answered, biting my lip. I hated keeping things from her, but it was for the best. For now.

Her eyes then looked past me, and I remembered that Fang was most likely still behind me, although he has the ability to slip away without me noticing, I doubt he would.

I turned to see Fang standing there, and Angel gave him the biggest grin ever, and she said, "Thank you so much!"

I was surprised to see him smile back, and say, "No problem."

I waved him over, closer to the bed. "C'mon, there's more room over here!"

He didn't answer, just obeyed, and Angel immediately used her last bits of strength to lean forward and hug him. I smiled as he returned the hug.

Our lovely moment was interrupted by a nurse entering the room, looking at her clipboard with eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

She didn't look up until Angel said cheerily, "Hi miss!"

The woman-her name tag read Tara- looked up abruptly, startled. "You're awake?"

We all nodded.

"Great! I'll get Dr. Ter Borcht!" She exclaimed and left the room, much to my dismay.

I wasn't a big fan of the doctor. He was a large, annoying, selfish, uncaring man, who obviously couldn't care less about this hospital or its patients.

He entered the room, sauntering at an easy, comfortable pace. I glared as he glanced over at us.

"So da girl is awake?" He questioned Tara, completely ignoring us. Fang's face went from emotionless to disgusted. He immediately took a disliking to the doctor like I did. I could tell by his face and the way he protectively scooted in front of Angel and I.

"How is that man a doctor?" Fang muttered under his breath, and I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or himself.

I decided to answer anyways. "I honestly do not know."

"Ve vill need to run some tests," Ter Borcht announced loudly, obnoxiously. It took all of my willpower to not scream at him, or walk out of the room and slam the door as loud as I could.

Angel looked at me uncertainly. "I think we'll be alright without the tests, I'm okay," She said, biting her lip nervously. It was then I realized that she wasn't scared of being hurt in the tests, she was scared of being found out during the tests.

My heart fell slightly. I'm still surprised that her fear and awareness of what's happening is so advanced. She's shown me before, but I've never fully grasped the idea. I've always brushed it off and told myself that she's still innocent. Now it's time to face the awful truth.

I can't protect her from reality. Belts, fists, knives, I can easily save her from those, but words, the truth, I can't use myself as a shield for that. She has ears, she can use her brain, she knows that the world is a cruel place, not kind enough to show children some respect.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, wanting to burst out into tears again, but knowing that I couldn't. I need to be strong. I need to be sturdy.

"You are da patient but you do not get to decide," Ter Borcht announced loudly, tapping on the nurse's shoulder and ordering her to pull the bed to some room where they could perform the said tests.

Tara nodded and came to take Angel's bed. In a second I was in front of the bed, setting my jaw, a steel glint in my eyes.

Tara stopped dead. I'm guessing nobody has ever refused a doctor's orders before. Well, there's a first for everything, isn't there?

Ter Borcht snorted and I caught him rolling his eyes. "Fine, you do not want da tests, I will take them later." With that he strode from the room, probably to go pick a fight with somebody.

Fang stared out the door, the disgusted look still present on his face. He obviously dislike that man as much as I did, which is a lot, if you were wondering.

"Fang?" I asked quietly after a while, "I thought you had to go."

A look of pure stupidity came across his face and he slapped himself. "Yeah, I had to meet Omega somewhere."

I'm sure he noticed how I gritted my teeth and bit my tongue when Omega was mentioned-Omega being one of the popular crowd-but he chose not to mention it.

"Well, go then," I encouraged, sweeping my hands as if I were helping him scoot off of his chair.

"Nah, he'll be fine. I'm already an hour late anyways, doesn't really matter," Fang waved it off, settling into the plastic chair, giving me a rare smile.

I returned it, then turned towards Angel. "I think I'm going to try to get some of our stuff packed up," I told her, "Fang will stay here with you, so you won't have any tests done."

I looked at Fang with a questioning gaze to see if he was okay with that. He nodded, giving me the okay, so I quickly grabbed my hoodie and strode out of the room, wanting to get it done so I could get back as quickly as possible.

I jogged home, ignoring the pain in my stomach every time I went too fast. Honestly, I was in the best condition I've been in years. With all of the time I've spent at the hospital, Valencia and Jeb have had no time to beat me, and my body has had time to heal. Another good part of this awful situation was that the cafeteria of the hospital was kind enough to give me free food. I'm pretty sure it was because either the head doctor Anne said something to them, or they knew that my sister was a ten year old in a coma.

So I've been well fed for a few days, too, giving me a chance to gain a few badly needed pounds. I felt healthier than I have in forever, and the healthiness seemed to make me giddy. Well, as giddy as an abused seventeen year old girl can be. Which is keeping up a small smile as I jog towards the house.

Arriving, I glared at the closed door, wanting anything but to walk through it. Luckily it was Sunday, and Jeb and Valencia should be at the lab, so I should be in quickly and out even faster.

I slipped in the back door, keeping to the walls as I always have, not wanting even the toes of my shoes to be seen. The silence was having a lovely conversation with the steady ticking of the large clock kept in the hallway, and all that did was fry my nerves.

As soon as I was at the stairs, I bolted up them, not wasting time being cautious or quiet. I wanted to get out, now.

I found a duffel bag shoved in the back of the closet, curled into a ball in the corner, as if it were afraid of being abused, just like me.

Quickly all of Angel and my clothes went in, filling the small bag about a quarter. It was sad that both of us owned that little. Next went in any memories, the few photos we had, a snow globe from New York City, a trip we had made when we were actually a family.

I threw in a little bit of food from the kitchen, not even caring anymore if the demons would notice. I wouldn't be here to take the beatings anymore.

Nothing else went into the bag, there was nothing to put in. Instead I pulled out a small piece of paper and a pen from a drawer. Uncapping the pen, I began to write.

_Dear Jeb and Valencia,_

_ I refuse to call you mom and dad anymore. You're anything but parents. _

_ Angel and I are leaving the house. We're going somewhere safe, somewhere where you cannot hurt us anymore. Angel, who is only ten, has taken so much. So much that was undeserved. For a little more than four years you have abused her. What did she ever do? I would sacrifice anything for her safety. _

_ And what did I do? You beat me for the four years with Angel, plus the five years before. That's nine years, Mom and Dad. (Hope you noticed the sarcasm on Mom and Dad, I tried to make it obvious.)More than half of my life I've been hurt by you. I'm your daughter. No, not anymore. I am no longer a part of this family. I am a Ride. Angel and I are Rides. _

_ I refuse to be scared anymore. We're leaving, and we plan on staying gone for a long, long time. You probably won't see is for a few years, well, it we're lucky. Don't look for us, we're actually safe. Somewhere you can't hurt us._

_ From,_

_ Maximum Ride_

I folded the note in half and wrote, 'If you want to know where we went," on the front. Placing the cap back on the pen, I tucked it into my jacket, not wanting to leave even the smallest part of me in this place.

With that, I walked out of the front door, expecting a brand new life.

Too bad all got was Jeb and Valencia pulling up into the driveway.

My thoughts were immediately frenzied, and I was turning and running to the back door, letting out a scream when Jeb called, "Maximum, come back, spend some quality time with your parents!"

Reaching the door in the kitchen, I jiggled the doorknob, giving up precious seconds as my brain processed the fact that I had to pull the door open.

The weight of the bag was light, but now that I had to escape it seemed to have multiplied by one hundred. I was practically dragging it as I escaped into the back yard, glaring at the old wooden play set Angel and I had played on, once before, a long, long time ago.

Then my legs were carrying me over the neighbors fence, and I was trying desperately to avoid the small Yorkie's desperate yips and nips.

Fence over fence, I climbed, only looking back to see Jeb smiling a menacing smile and shouting, "When you come back, we'll be waiting!"

Then I was shouting back, throwing fear and sense to the wind, "Too bad I'm not coming back!"

THIRD PERSON POV

Jeb turned, not able to shake the smile from his face. That bitch would be back, probably with the other one. He would be waiting.

For a second he wanted to rip his hair out for raising such imperfect children, then he remembered he could knock the perfection into them.

He vowed under his breath that he would make them perfect, make them thankful for helping them. And in his eyes he was helping them, just not in a traditional way.

"Jeb!" Valencia's unsure voice called from inside the home, and Jeb immediately looked away from the scene of his daughter running away.

"Yes, Valencia?" He was slightly worried. The two of them simply didn't get worried. That was part of their perfect lives. They were always collected, always ready.

So when Valencia sounded unsure of something, he decided he should get inside. And he did.

"Look at this," Valencia demanded, handing him a note, folded in half, with the words, 'if you want to know' written neatly on the front, in bright blue ink.

He opened it up, and quickly digested the information. Were his daughters really leaving him? He knew what he was doing, but he still wanted his daughters around. He wasn't that far lost from humanity.

"How dare they?" He demanded angrily, picking the object closest to him and throwing it, where it hit the couch and bounced harmlessly to the floor. "How dare they disobey me like this?" In the next second the couch was knocked backwards from the force of his kick.

"They can't live on their own for that long," Valencia pointed out sensibly, righting the couch. "And we'll be ready when they come back."

"What if she was being serious when she said she was never coming back, that would be..." Jeb trailed off, looking for the proper word, "A problem."

Valencia nodded in agreement.

"Well, we'd just have to find them," With an evil smirk she pecked Jeb's cheek and tucked the note away, not before muttering, "I hope you're paranoid, Maximum. You really need to be."


	13. Is It Love?

**Hello readers! It's been a long time, hasn't it? Sorry, I just ran out of inspiration for a little while and then my brain was like, "BAM IDEA!" So... here's another chapter. **

**And I have an idea. I already have another chapter written for this story, so if I get five more reviews for my Hunger Games story, There's Mlre Than One Side To A Story, I'll post it this week. **

**Sound fair? **

**Alright, now enjoy the chapter. **

"No, Angel, that's not true!" Came Fang's voice. I was back in the dreaded hospital, now with the duffel bag of supplies.

There was a weak giggle. "Alright, I get it," I could hear Angel say, humor in her voice. "You're in denial!"

I gave a rare smirk as Fang denied being in denial. "Angel, I'm not in denial. I'm not in love with Max either!"

The smirk dropped from my face. That's what they were arguing about? Fang being in love with me? That can't be right. Fang is merely a friend that has given up practically his life style for me. He has given up his home and friends and time for me. That's what normal friends do, right? It's not like I would know, I've never had a friend to help out.

So, instead of walking in and asking questions like I should have done, I continued to stand outside the door and listen for further information.

"Alright..." Angel let her sentence trail off, obviously giving more meaning to the word.

Fang gave a grunt, probably annoyed and done with the conversation, and then silence.

Well, I guess it's now my turn to break the silence.

"Hi," I greeted quietly as I entered the room. "I got our stuff." I held up the duffel bag as evidence.

Angel smiled and asked, "Did you get my trophy?"

It took all of my effort not to sit down and cry. Angel had won that trophy back when she was five and on the winning soccer team. I remember it like it was yesterday. Actually, that isn't a good way to put it. Usually I have been hit in the head multiple times before nightfall, so I don't have the best memory of yesterday. Let's say I remember it clearly.

_Wind whistled through my hair, blowing small strands of it around. I chuckled as I saw Angel with the same problem._

_I was on a sideline, settled into a lawn chair, enjoying Angel's game. It was the championship—although I was unsure of why they had a championship for such young children—and Angel was determined to win._

_She stood on the field, running back and forth, obviously unsure of what to do._

_She would run to the sideline to look confusedly at her coach, then back to the ball before any answer_ _could be given._

_I believe the score was tied, either_ _three to three or four to four. There was a few moments left in the game, and Angel wanted desperately to score a goal. She had told me before we had left while she laced up her cleats. "Max, when I get that trophy," I smiled at her certainty of winning, "I'll give_ _it_ _to you."_

_I had smiled and rubbed her head, effectively messing up her hair._

_Now I saw her determination and desperation to win. It was cute, actually. Angel is a five year old, but she can do practically anything when she wants to._

_The other team took a shot on net. It spun a little too far to the right and hit the post, making a clanging sound. I guess Angel saw that as her chance, because before you knew it she had the ball at her feet and was sprinting up the sideline, a look of pure joy and accomplishment on her face._

"_Go Angel!" I stood up and shouted, and I smiled as my parents did the same. It was a wary smile, but a smile nonetheless._

_Right past the defenders, all the way to the six yard line. Finally, she swung her left foot back and struck the ball, watching in wonderment as it flew right through the goalie's legs and into the goal._

_Her tiny fists pumped in the air and she smiled to herself, before giving a victorious cheer to everyone, and we all returned it._

_They played for about thirty seconds after that, but the other team was unable to come close to scoring a goal in such short time._

_A whistle was blown, signaling_ the end of the game.

"_See Max!" Angel boasted afterwards, holding the golden plastic trophy. "Here it is." She handed me her prize with a smile._

_"Angel," I protested, pushing it away, "I don't need this, you earned it."_

_She shook her head, "No, I told you it was yours and I don't break promises." She stiffened her upper lip and set her jaw, giving me the look she saved when she intended to get exactly what she wanted._

_"Alright," I said, giving in and accepting the prize._

_She gave me a smile along with it, and I returned it without hesitating, along with our parents._

God, I wish I could smile with our family again.

I wish a lot of things. I wish that Angel was okay and we could leave this awful place. I wish that I could just figure out my feelings for Fang. I wish that my parents didn't freaking abuse me.

But obviously, we don't always get what we wish for. In fact, it happens quite rarely unless your dream is reasonable. My wish is not. My parents are so lost from reality and humanity that it is ridiculous to think that they would ever stop harming us, Angel and I. So I think I'll change my wish, to something much more within reach.

I wish that I could just leave. Take Angel's hand and pull her away from all this. We'd be travelers. California, Texas, heck, I'd take her to South America if that's what she wanted. It'd take me away, too. Not just from the obvious problem of abuse, but from the challenge and confusion of Fang. Is he with Brigid? Is he actually going to save us from this? Does he love me like Angel asked?

I don't know, and honestly, I don't want to stick around to find out. But I don't have a choice. I'll keep my dream as it is now, a dream. It'll give me something to look forward to, something to work for. But maybe, just maybe, someday that dream will be reality. I hope so.

"Yes," I finally answered. "I got it."

Her smile shone through the gray, dismal clouds that were my day, giving me rays of sunlight. I wish she could smile like that all the time. Maybe if she did, I'd give a real smile. Those are hard to come by these days, a real smile.

"Good. I actually like that trophy."

She was leaning back against the pillows, but she obviously had more strength than when I had left. I don't know how, but she was returning to normal faster than the doctors thought she would. They said that there would be no noticeable changes in her for at least a week. It may just be because I know her better than anyone on this planet, but I see changes. The way she doesn't tiredly close her eyes after a sentence, how she actually looks at you instead of following the light with he eyes. It may be hard to notice, but the changes are there.

"Me too."

Fang shifted uncomfortably in his seat. I'm not sure what had caused his discomfort, the fact that Angel had pestered him about his love for me, or he just didn't know what we were talking about.

I'd like to think it's the latter.

We fell into silence next. Angel found that as the perfect moment to sleep, she needed a nap. I couldn't really count on Fang to keep up a conversation, considering he has the people skills of a brick. So, I resorted to my mind. My safe haven. My brain. The place where every move is planned.

But to have plans, you must first have details. And right now, I have none of those. I don't know when Angel is getting out, I don't know how long we'll be able to stay with Fang, I don't even know if I'll ever see my parents again. The scary part is that I don't want to.

"Oh," A very familiar voice sounded out from the hallway. A very familiar German voice. Yes, Ter Borcht is back. "You are all still here." He said this with displeasure, almost sadness in his voice. It was as if he wanted us gone so he'd have the chance to run wild through the halls, rolling Angel's hospital bed in front of him. I wanted to laugh at the image of the serious man prancing through the halls with a ten year old girl. But I don't think I'd be able to laugh if I tried.

"Yes, I think I should be here with my ten year old sister that was just in a coma." Even I was surprised by the bitter sarcasm in my voice.

Ter Borcht waved me off. "So, have you decided to let us run da tests yet?"

Angel shook her head. "I'm fine." Her voice surprised me for a moment, I didn't know she had woken up.

Again, the man gave us each an ice cold glare before leaving, muttering something about idiocy to himself.

Silence. The dripping of an IV bag. Angel's heavy breaths. Those were the sounds consuming the room. It was the loudest silence I've ever heard.

"Max?"

I turned.

"When can I leave this place?"

Fang decided to step in on this question. "Angel, you have to understand," He began reasonably. "You were very hurt and you have to stay in the place that will help you."

I took a deep breath. "Yea, Fang's right."

She huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms. "It's scary here." She thought about her sentence for a few seconds. "Well, not as scary as ho–"

"Angel!" I interrupted loudly, glancing quickly between my two companions. Fang was already close to figuring out our predicament, I don't need Angel to announce it to the world.

"Sorry." She laid back on the pillows, looking exhausted.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" I suggested, pulling the cheap hospital blankets to her chin. "You look like you need it."

She didn't answer me, just closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. I knew she wasn't asleep yet. When she's asleep, the muscles in her face relax and she stops twitching her left foot. Right now I can see the barely visible movement from under the blanket and her face is all scrunched up. It's kind of adorable how she's trying so hard.

I can't talk while she's still awake. I know it's wrong to be keeping more from her, but she just awoke from a coma. She doesn't need this.

Finally, her face relaxed and she was still. It was eerily quiet, and it reminded me of the time not so long ago when I'd sit by her and wish her awake, right by this hospital bed.

"Fang," I whispered urgently, knowing that if my voice rose above a whisper Angel would wake up. And this is probably one of the only chances I'll get alone with Fang. And we're not even really alone.

"I need to talk to you."

He seemed to get that Angel couldn't hear this, because he leaned closer and whispered, "Start talking."

"Alright, whatever you think is going on at home," I winced at that word. I don't really have a home. "It's not. Our parents are just fighting a lot and we think they're getting divorced." Well, that was half true. Our parents were fighting us a lot. Does that count?

"Yea?" He replied, scarily emotionless. It gave me the thought that he didn't believe me.

"Yea."

"How does that explain the bruises and scars all over you, Max?" He asked, with no anger in his voice, it almost sounded like concern.

"I tripped down a flight of stairs. That's all."

"Max, tripping, even down stairs, doesn't cut you up like a ribbon. Somebody must be doing this to you. Are you cutting?" He asked, again with the weird concern in his voice.

"No!" I replied almost immediately. I can't stand the cutting rumors about me. We all know they'd stop and care about me if they knew what was going on. But they don't. So they hurt me even more than I already am hurt. "I would never!"

"Alright," He let the sentence trail off. "I'm not going to pry you open, Max. I just want to help you."

"Funny," I murmured. "Seems like nobody wants to do that anymore."

He didn't answer me. He seemed to be thinking, and I think I know what's in his head.

"Maximum Ride?"

I whipped my head around, looking wildly for the speaker until I realized it was just the intercom.

"There's a visitor for Maximum Ride. Can Maximum Ride please report to the lobby?"

"Watch her," I commanded Fang. "If I come back and they're running tests, you don't want to know what I'll do." I hated being scary like that, but Fang is one of those people that like to think alone. And if Angel's with him, he's not alone. So he'd probably leave her to go think. I can't have that happening.

My footsteps echoed in my ears. It was almost comforting, the echoey sound amidst all the loud shouts of doctors, or people talking loudly in the hallway. It made me feel like I could stand out from them.

"You said there was a visitor for Maximum Ride?" I asked politely once I was at the front desk.

"Yes, he's right over there," The woman told me kindly, pointing a finger.

My eyes traced the direction she was pointing in and I saw the last person I ever wanted to see.

Dylan.

"Hey baby, you wanna go outside?"


	14. Dylan and Fang Joy

**Hello readers! How do you do? Alright, I believe that's enough formal for today. **

**So right now I have 193 reviews for this story. It would mean the world to me if you guys could make it 200. Seriously, if I woke up (It's like 10:00 right now) to 200 reviews I would pee myself. (Just kidding)**

**And my offer I gave in the last chapte still stands. If I get three more reviews for my Hunger Games fic I'll update this story by the end of February vacation. (Which begins on Saturday, (or 2-16-13) and ends on the next Sunday. so... yeah. **

**I apologize for not updating in awhile, school is really taking it out of me. I swear, this summer, there will be multiple updates for multiple stories every week. **

**Alrighty, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :))))**

** And I know it's a bad chapter. Sorry. ^^^Still do that, though.**

"Not even slightly," I hissed, backing away. This guy had already tried to rape me, why would I go anywhere with him?

He walked closer, and I thought I saw something glint in his hand. His arms wrapped around me, and suddenly there was a knife digging into my side. He kept his smile on his face, looking pleasant. He directed his pearly whites at the woman at the desk. "I haven't seen my girlfriend in so long, she's always at the hospital, looking out for her family."

The woman smiled, probably thinking we were the cutest things she had ever seen. "Oh, that's adorable, have fun kiddies."

He was good looking, I'd have to admit. With the tan skin, blue eyes like the Caribbean, blonde, perfectly tousled hair, and those shining pearly whites. That does not make me like him, though. That does not make what he's doing okay. He's trying to rape me! He has a knife.

I felt his disgusting breath on my ear and his teeth nipped my neck. "You scream, I kill you." He leaned away so he could be heard by everybody. "Alright?"

I nodded and tried to look like I was in love. If he killed me, nobody would be watching out for Angel. If Angel was fine and in no danger, I'd let him kill me. In fact, I would have probably killed myself by now. There's no use in living if you're scared all the time, is there? But I do have a use. Angel. Maybe even Fang now. I can't die on them. Not when life is actually beginning to look up for the first time in what, five years?

"Of course," I murmured, and he smiled that fake smile.

"Come on outside, I have a surprise for you." He leaned in close. "Oh, and it'll be a surprise."

I swallowed the gargantuan lump in my throat, the one that was practically choking me. "Yay," I gasped out.

Keep your cool, I told myself desperately. If you lose it, he'll kill you. Then where would you be?

I allowed myself to get dragged outside, wincing when he dug the knife in. I whimpered when we turned a corner and the hospital was out of sight.

"Shut up," He ordered, dropping the act.

I didn't reply, just took a much needed breath. He was going to rape me, then he was going to kill me. I'm going to die. I should've just screamed back there, at least they would have caught him.

Finally, he paused his relentless dragging and pushed me against the dumpster in the ally we were now occupying.

I was able to get a good breath before his lips were pushing against mine, trying to get a response from me.

If there's one thing I refuse to do, it's let go of my dignity. I will go out with pride. I won't answer to this monster. Not a sound will come from me. I will go out like a flame on a candle, silently.

He shook me, dragging his tongue across my upper lip, and I grimaced, giving him access to my mouth. He took this as a good sign, and slipped his tongue into my mouth.

Then something inside of me snapped. My knee jabbed up and hit him in... a man spot... He immediately fell back, groaning in pain.

"What the hell, Max?" He groaned, trying to step back.

"Stay away from me!" I screeched, immediately pushing him back down and stepping back. "Don't touch me!"

"No baby, come back," He hissed, raising the knife, and I almost stopped for a second to admire the way the sun glinted off of the blade.

Instead, I turned and ran, knowing there was no way he could ever catch up. He was slowed down from his injury, and just not fast enough. He was built for fighting, not running.

My breaths were choppy and unsure, but they were enough to keep the air flowing through my lungs and the oxygen reaching all through my body. I continued to run, not even caring what direction I was going in, as long as it was away from him.

For a while I could hear his loud footsteps behind me, and his shouts of, "You'll be sorry, Maximum!" I had flinched when he said my name. It sounded wrong, emerging from his lips. He made my name sound like a curse word. Like dirt.

All I remember was finding a white house that was considerably close to the hospital, slamming my fists against the door, and falling like a sack of potatoes to the ground as the red door opened.

MAXIMUM RIDE

"Max!" Came a shout, and something cold dripped onto my face, rising me from my slumber.

"What Angel?" I murmured groggily, not really caring or wondering about the fact that Angel's voice sounded strange.

It took a second for my frenzied and sleep deprived mind to realize that the voice wasn't Angel. It couldn't be, she's in the hospital. So, unless she made a miracle recovery, there's no way she could be... wherever I am.

I began to open my eyes and turn on my brain to study my surroundings.

A small, light blue room, with two beds and a pull out couch pushed together in the tight space, and a door that probably revealed a closet or a bathroom.

"Where am I?" I hissed, immediately rolling off of the bed. Oh God, Dylan got me, I'm at his house. What did he do to me? I began to check myself to see if there were any fresh bruises. Nothing.

"Max!" My head snapped up. "You're at our house! It's Nudge! And Iggy! And Gazzy!" I searched each of their faces carefully to make sure they weren't lying. "You knocked on our door then blacked out!"

My friends surrounded me, with varied worried looks on their faces.

"Oh," I muttered, "Sorry."

A frown appeared on Nudge's face. "What happened?" Her large brown eyes were practically filled to the brim with concern. "You came to the door and blacked out!"

I swallowed the unusually large lump in my throat. "Do you guys know Dylan, from school?"

Iggy and Nudge nodded, and I saw Gazzy's confused face.

"Well, he did something very bad, that shouldn't be exposed to children's ears."

Nudge got my hint and told Gazzy to go get her a drink. He gave her a confused look but obeyed. I guess they don't eat that much here. I know what it's like.

"He tried to rape me," I blurted out as soon as Gazzy was out of earshot.

Nudge's eyes widened so wide I swore they'd fall out o her head, while Iggy's did the opposite, eyes narrowing to slits.

"What..." Nudge murmured, breathing heavily. "When did this happen?"

"As long as it's still the same day I collapsed on your doorstep, today."

Iggy began to clench his hands into fists. I could tell all of the rage needed to come out. The funny part is, the rage is probably only partly for me. The thing about us abused kids, is that we are angry about these things that are happening to us. We just can't release our anger when at 'home', because the fear overpowers it. So when we're given the chance to release all these pent-up emotions, we do.

"Iggy, calm down," I instructed the red faced boy.

He didn't answer me, just sat down and buried his hands in his face, but we could all hear the muttered obscenities.

"Did he... go all the way?" Nudge asked, quieting her voice at the last part.

I shook my head. "I got away."

She let the silence speak next. It was only interrupted by Iggy's quiet ranting.

After I couldn't take it anymore, I stood on wobbly legs and gave Nudge a shaky hug. "Thanks, but I have to go check on Angel now."

Nudge gave me a look of disbelief. "Are you crazy? You're not going anywhere!"

I pulled away from the hand she placed on my shoulder. "I have to. Angel needs me."

After an unbearable long moment, Nudge nodded. "Alright. Come back if you need anything."

Nodding, I let Iggy guide me to the front door.

"If he ever touched you again, I swear to—"

"If he does touch me again, I think I'll be the one to hurt him Ig, but thank you. It really does mean a lot to me," I interrupted. The thought that someone actually cares for me enough to protect me is comforting. It makes me feel safe. Like somebody is looking out for me. And I guess somebody is.

I walked out of the house, but not before I heard a shout. "What are you worthless kids doing?" An enraged voice screamed, and as soon as the sound pierced the air, Iggy was pushing me out the door and slamming it, apologizing quietly in my ear.

I tried to open the door to help them, but Iggy had successfully locked it before he had faced the maniac responsible for their abuse.

It was a slow walk back to the hospital. I was checking every ally, looking around every corner, constantly looking for Dylan. I am officially paranoid. Well, I was paranoid before, now it's official.

"Did you have fun sweetie?" The nurse at the front desk asked kindly, giving me a smile.

I nodded mutely, giving her a fake, worn out smile in return.

That seemed to be enough for her, because she picked up a ringing phone and began to direct calls.

My footsteps echoed down the empty stairwell, and all I could do was listen to the loud sound as it bounced off the walls, even though it was driving me insane.

Doctors shouts woke me from my daze as soon as I exited the stairwell, and I tried to rearrange my face into a smile, or at least something besides the terrified scream I have pasted on.

Emotionless, I thought, and the mask I had worn so many times slipped on. The one that had kept me sane through all those years of abuse. The one I'd passed down to Angel. The one that had probably kept my secrets much more than I'd like to admit.

"Max!" Angel cried as I entered the room. "You've been gone for hours!"

I nodded slightly, telling her that I recognized this.

"Max?" A deep voice asked. Fang is still here? I cannot believe that he'd stick with me for so long. What is going on in his head? "Is something wrong? Who called you?"

"Nudge," I invented wildly, grabbing at the first name that came into my mind. Technically, I wasn't lying that much. I mean, I did go see Nudge. She just wasn't the one that had called. I was simply choosing not to talk about Dylan. It's not like I was lying. They didn't ask if Dylan had attempted to rape me.

"Oh, that new girl?" Fang asked, and I was a little surprised. She's still considered the new girl? She's been here for a few months... but hasn't really made friends. She still hasn't made a name for herself besides Quiet Girl. That's not even a name, though. Lissa is Ms. Popular. Bridged is The Queen Bee. Fang is The King Of Campus. I only know because I heard a group of girls gossiping about in the bathroom. I had been trying to apply concealer when they'd burst in.

"OMG," A girl had said. "That Max girl is such a nerd."

I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment, as if that would get the mean girls to leave. I wouldn't tell anyone, but sometimes these words hurt. Most of the time, actually.

"Yea. We should call her Book Worm," Another girl invented, chuckling at her own creativity.

The others agreed in unison. There was giggling and a few muffled whispers before they left.

Book Worm. Interesting name to choose, considering I barely read. All of those happy endings make me sick. The way the main character always ends up happy in the end. There's never a sad ending. Unless the author wants the hero to find inner peace with the sadness or something stupid like that. So I stopped reading a while ago, unless I was forced to for school. At least the text books had no story line to them.

"She's not new," I informed Fang. God, he still thinks like a popular.

He shrugged, obviously done with talking for the time being.

"Max..." Angel began, a devious tone to her voice. Wow, being here with Fang has changed her a little. She seems... happier, almost. She's almost a kid again.

"Yea, Angel?" I prompted, giving her a 'go on' look.

"Fang has something to tell you," She giggled mischievously, before rolling around to 'go to sleep'.

I turned to Fang, raising an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I'm not sure what she was talking about," He murmured, but the way he avoided my eyes made me think that he knew exactly what she was talking about. Angel always sets things up perfectly. When we were't being abused, she would pull pranks on me all the time. The scary part was, no matter how hard I tried, I could never avoid the traps.

"Alright," I said easily. I wasn't going to push him.

"It's just that..."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind."

"Alright."

Unlike all of the other silences we've shared, this one was uncomfortable. Fang kept wringing his hands and swallowing, and because of his nervousness, I felt that I had to be anxious too.

It was in that moment I realized that he hadn't been home in... a few days. Three, I believe it was. I had somehow missed the fact that he had slept here, eaten here, and kept me company for nearly half of a week.

"Fang," He turned to look at me. "You're allowed to go home, you know."

He furrowed his eyes in confusion. "Do you want me to go home?" He asked, obviously taken back. Maybe even a little offended.

"No," I admitted. "I just realized that you haven't gone home. You shouldn't waste time on us. You have a life. You need to go to school!"

He snorted. "Max, it's Monday. I've missed one day of school. And it's only," He paused to check the clock. "Ten. I could still get there if I really wanted to. Which I don't."

I didn't press further.

Again, the silence overtook us. This time, I didn't interrupt it.

Well, it was interrupted, just not by me.

A nurse walked in and said, "If you're refusing the tests you can leave now. You can go home."


	15. Fang's House And Fang's Mother

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for being gone for so long, but I've been really busy. I've been doing soccer, club soccer, basketball, and AAU (club basketball) and now I tore my something I can't pronounce or spell in my ankle and am on crutches. -_-**

**Anyhoo, I know this chapter sucks, but it's over 3,000 words not including the AN so that makes up for it. I just haven't been into this**** story as much lately. **

**But I promise, ten reviews and I'll update by Monday. Okaaaay and my offer for the three reviews for my Hunger Games story and I'll update in the nexxt two days. **

**READ AND REVIEW! :) **

The look on Angel's face made me want to cry. She looked so excited, so hopeful, as if this was a fresh start. No, just her first start. She thinks that this will change everything, make it as if the abuse never happened. But it did. I have the scars to prove it. Physical and emotional.

"Would you like me to give you a list of things you must do for her?" The nurse asked, looking at Angel.

I nodded. "Yes please. Is there anything else I'll need?"

The nurse thought for a moment. "No." Another thoughtful pause. "Alright, I just have to see a parent's signature then they can take you home."

Angel practically froze. Her previous smile was gone, replaced by a look of utter dread. She was terrified, but the nurse had already walked out, claiming she was going to get supplies.

"Angel," I murmured, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Angel."

No response, just heavy breathing.

"Angel!" She looked up at me. "It's going to be fine. We'll figure something out."

That was at least half lies. Things don't magically get better. It probably won't be fine. Maybe I'll get beaten badly, maybe I'll end up worse than Angel, maybe she'll get beaten. Actually, I won't let Angel get beaten. I will fight for her. Take everything for her. Maybe they'll beat Fang. For some reason that thought scared the crap out of me. I did not want that. I'm not even sure why that thought disturbed me much, but it did, and I wanted to think of something else. So I did, but still knew that I'd have to face it sooner or later.

"Okay," Angel gasped out, grabbing my arm as if it were a life line.

Fang leaned over my shoulder. "Well, maybe when she said your parents she was talking to me."

Angel looked at Fang funnily. "No, why would she be talking to you?"

Both Fang and I ignored Angel. "Do you really think that would work?" I asked him, trying to cover up the hopefulness in my voice.

"I don't see why it wouldn't," He replied, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cell phone.

"Well, I ca–" I was interrupted when he put a finger to my lips, shushing me.

"Hey Mom," He began, then stopped to listen for a second. "Yes, I am aware that I didn't go to school today."

He rolled his eyes at no one in particular before speaking. "Listen, my friend is in the hospital so I'm keeping her company. We need you to come pick us up. Oh, and her parents are away, so would you mind if they stayed with us?"

He was just now asking his parents for permission?

He listened to an answer and smiled. "Thanks, Mom!"

He clicked a button and slipped the phone back into his pocket.

Wow. I think Fang's parents and my parent's are complete opposites.

"My mom is going to sign us out and pick us up," He hoisted our duffel bag over his shoulder. "I'm going to go wait by the front door."

I nodded at him, kind of grateful that I'd get some alone time with Angel. Finally.

He ambled out of the room and disappeared into the crowd of rushing doctors.

"Listen, Angel," I whispered hurriedly, looking once over my shoulder to make sure he was really gone. "It's not going to change there. Nobody can know our secret. We're still hiding it from everybody."

Angel frowned. "But I like Fang. I think we can trust him. Plus, he really likes you, Max."

"We don't know if we can trust him yet. Just wait, alright, sweetie?" I practically begged, choosing to ignore the last part of her sentence.

Her lips slipped into a pout. "Okay," She relented.

The scarily bubbly nurse reentered the room. "Your mom checked you out, and you're ready to go!"

Huh. I wonder what lie Fang had come up with to convince these people that his mother was our mother too. I wonder what he'd said to get his mom to go along with it.

"Okay," I answered, gesturing towards Angel, giving her the universal look for help.

"She'll be using a wheelchair for the next few days, just until she's able to walk again." She pulled in a wheelchair as proof.

I picked Angel up from the bed, and was pleased to feel that Angel had gained a few pounds. She still didn't weigh as much as a normal child her age should, but she no longer compared to styrofoam.

She settled into the wheelchair, wiggling around like one of those crazy balloon people in a car dealership to get comfortable.

"Okay, let's go downstairs."

The nurse smiled another blinding smile at Angel. "Aren't you an eager little girl?"

Instead of smiling, like the nurse would have expected, Angel simply nodded, before looking straight ahead, practically begging the nurse to get us out of here with her eyes.

As we arrived at the front desk, Fang strode ahead to greet a woman, who was practically an older, female version of Fang. They looked almost exactly alike.

She had long black hair braided back behind her head, dark brown, almost black eyes, and that same olive skin tone as Fang.

"Nicholas, are these your friends?" She studied us with a critical eye. She obviously expected a boy to walk out of the elevator with her son, not two sad, quiet looking girls.

"Yes, Mom, this is Max," He gestured to me as I offered a weak smile. "And her little sister Angel." Angel tried to smile, but was obviously terrified of this stranger.

As Fang's mother laid eyes on Angel, she beamed. "You are welcome to stay with us as long as you want!"

Angel and I shared a confused glance. Why had his mother gone from suspicious to overjoyed with just a look at Angel? She was cute, and lived up to her name, but I wouldn't think that this woman would be swayed by an adorable face. Apparently I'm wrong.

"I'm Vanessa, Fang's mother!" She told us, beaming again. "I'm so happy that you're staying with us."

I looked everywhere but at the woman. She felt strange, untrustworthy, almost.

As I glanced at Fang, he gave me a pained face, obviously knowing what was going on with his mother.

"I'll explain later," He mouthed, and I nodded, grabbing ahold of Angel's wheelchair, motioning for us to leave.

"Alright, let's go home!" Vanessa announced loudly, earning a few strange looks.

One woman didn't just give us a look, she strode over quickly, a look of mixed confusion and horror on her face. "Maximum?" She asked, and as I took a closer look, I saw the kind green eyes of Anne Walker, head doctor of this Hell.

"Yes?" I asked politely. No need to cause a scene, I didn't want anybody to have a reason to question me or my 'family.'

"Where are you going? I don't see your mother!" She was almost shouting now, and I didn't realize that I had been steadily shrinking back, and the look of understanding that the inevitable blows would harm me appeared on my face.

"I'm sorry," She whispered in horror, wiping at an imaginary blemish on her face. "But Angel can't leave yet, she still isn't well."

I looked everywhere but Anne. If she saw my face she'd realize that there was something more to the story, a reason why I was so hurried to leave.

When my eyes landed on Vanessa, I saw a look of outrage on her face, and a fire burning in her eyes, kindled with protectiveness and possessiveness.

"Excuse me?" She hollered loudly, stepping forward as if to protect Angel. "Angel is perfectly fine, and will have only the best medical attention while in my care!"

I had to hand it to the woman, she could be scarily convincing when she wanted to be.

Anne sighed, seeing the battle that could not be won. "Alright," She didn't leave it there, though, and she turned to me before speaking. "If you need anything, I'll be here."

I didn't nod, in fear that it would anger Vanessa, (I knew it would anger Jeb and Valencia) but I gave her a look of understanding, to tell her that I would come back if things went seriously wrong.

"Alright, children," Vanessa said coldly, leaning protectively over Angel. "Let's go home."

Was it just me or did she emphasize the word home?

I rolled Angel out into the street, until we came to a large SUV, parked as far away as possible from the front doors of the hospital.

I folded up the wheel chair while Fang held Angel. As I tucked the metal into the trunk, Fang tucked Angel into her seat, next to me. That is, until Vanessa protested. "Let the child sit next to me."

So we did. Angel sat in the passenger seat next to Vanessa, and Fang and I sat in the back, pressed uncomfortably close to each other, because Vanessa insisted that we sit next to each other in the back row so she could 'see us both clearly.'

After a few uncomfortable moments of silence filled driving, we arrived at Fang's house. No, mansion. No, castle.

"Your house is gigantic!" Angel exclaimed, and Vanessa chuckled, looking away from the road to smile at her.

"Fang, would you like to show Max to one of our guest rooms?" She asked, but we all knew Fang had no choice here. He would be showing me to my room.

"Kay," He pulled me out of the car and found a path that led to a front door, on a porch from the movies.

"Angel is right, you know," I said conversationally, being the one to speak first for once. "Your house is huge."

He chuckled that Fang chuckle. "I've been told."

The conversation died down, but I still looked at Fang occasionally, keeping the words alive with my eyes.

"Alright, here is the guest room, which is now yours," Fang announced when we finally reached the third door from the stairs on the second floor of the house. To escape this place, all I would have to do would be run down the stairs, and out the front door. They're located conveniently close to each other.

Yes, I memorized an escape route, I apologize for my paranoia, it's built up through the years of abuse.

"Angel will be just down the hall," Fang informed me as I laid down our duffel bag.

I turned immediately to face him. "No, we'll share a room, if that's alright with you."

He nodded. "Sure, I'll tell Mom."

I wanted to ask why he didn't question my motives. Seems like everyone was doing that, but I let him walk out of the room and down the stairs, sighing as he went.

Now that he was gone, I prepared to feel the relax I usually experienced when I was alone or alone with Angel, but it never came. Instead, my muscles tightened and I felt more on guard. Then I realized this was how I normally felt. I felt that slight happiness I only feel when with Angel, with Fang. I'm letting him in and I haven't even realized it!

I sat on the bed, letting my hands trail over the soft fabric, comparing its flow to the ocean. The calm folds were the waves, small stitches stuck out like seaweed, the only flaws visible. But just because it looked virtually imperfect from the outside, doesn't mean it was actually perfect. Like the ocean. It can look so calm and gentle, but still have sharks lurking under the surface.

Then suddenly I was comparing the blanket to Fang. How are a comforter and Fang alike in anyway? Apparently my brain was determined to find out, because suddenly examples were bubbling to the surface of my mind.

They were both comforting when I needed them. They can both come off as average, but can always make you feel better. They are always there for me.

As soon as that comparison was silently spoken, I banished the thought from my mind. Until it just came rushing back, along with a few lyrics.

Wrapped In Your Arms

By: Fireflight

Is this the whole picture

Or is it just the start?

Is this the way you love me?

You're capturing my heart

I used to try and walk alone

But I've begun to grow

And when you tell me just to rest

I'm finally letting go

I let go

And I'm here to stay

Nothing can separate us

And I know, I'm ok

You cradle me gently

Wrapped in your arms... I'm home

I'm seeing so much clearer

Looking through your eyes

I could never find a safer place

Even if I tried

All the times I've needed you

You've never left my side

I'm clinging to your every word

Don't ever let me go

Don't let go

And I'm here to stay

Nothing can separate us

And I know, I'm ok

You cradle me gently

Wrapped in your arms... I'm home

I'm home...(ohoh ohoh ohoh ohoh)

I'm wrapped in your arms.

And I'm here to stay

Nothing can separate us

And I know, I'm ok

You cradle me gently

Wrapped in your arms

And I'm here to stay

Nothing can separate us

And I know, I'm ok

You cradle me gently

Wrapped in your arms... I'm home

I'm home

I finished, letting my voice die down, and left the room. I walked down the staircase and into Vanessa.

"Were you playing the radio, dear?" She asked, shining a smile my way.

"No," I muttered, avoiding her eyes. "I was singing."

Again, she smiled, but this was different. Greedy, almost. "You have an amazingly beautiful voice!" She exclaimed. "You could become a pop star!"

I shook my head, slightly amused, trying to imagine myself as a pop star. I just couldn't see myself on a stage, dressed in skimpy clothes with screaming teenagers cheering me on. Nor could I picture myself telling my story on a talk show as a host 'sympathetically' listened. "No, I'll stick to normal life."

Then I imagined being away from all of this. My parents, school, the drama. "For now." I added.

I continued downstairs to find a luxurious kitchen. I didn't take anything, fearful of the hand that would strike me if I did.

Until Fang and Angel joined me and Fang simply poured us both a large bowl of cereal. Shredded Wheat, I think it was called, but I didn't really pay attention to the title, I was occupied with the delicious, life-changing meal in front of me.

Angel wolfed it down almost as fast as I was, then announced she was tired.

"Let's go upstairs then, I have our bag in the room."

As soon as we closed the door, Angel leaped onto the bed and began to bounce, whispering excitedly. "Isn't this awesome? We just ate food!"

I managed a smile, one filled with sadness, before tucking her in. Why was eating such a miracle to her? She was ten, she should be amazed by dinosaurs, or small fun facts that nobody knows, not having a full stomach.

It's funny, no matter how many times the truth hits me, about Angel understanding, about Angel going through this with me, I'm always surprised. I always want to hold her tight and just explain to her that this will all go away, it'll all disappear if we hope. I want to keep her innocence, but I know I can't. I know it's probably long gone by now, enjoying the company of some spoiled brat.

I sat there contemplating and wondering as she fell into the depths of obliviousness.

"Max?" I heard Fang asked, and I turned to see him stick his head through the open door.

"Yea?"

"Do you want to go into the garden with me?"

I nodded, and joined him in his silent journey to the outdoors.

Once we arrived in the astonishing garden, Fang led me to a hidden bench, tucked away between an unusually large willow tree and a patch of violets.

"I told you I would talk about my mother later," Fang began, "and now it's later." He took a deep breath before continuing. "You see, when I was about seven, my mother became pregnant. My father and her were so excited about another child, and so was I. When my mother had my sister, I remember all we did was celebrate for weeks. We named her Dawn, and she had blonde locks, pale skin, and blue eyes. I swear, she looked like a photocopy of Angel."

I interrupted him. "Where are your father and Dawn?"

He simply placed a finger on my lips. "I'll get to that." Another steadying breath. "When Dawn turned ten, she went to the park with my mother. She ran into the street to catch her runaway yo-yo, and a truck hit her dead on."

I winced, trying to imagine the scene. No, I couldn't. All I saw was Angel as a pancake on Main Street.

"My father blamed it on my mother, and he left us. He visits me every few months or so, only because he feels bad for me. He thinks we share a sadness, share a bond that was strengthened by Dawn's death. It always feels awkward when he comes around."

Fang looked at me for a second before taking both of my hands in his, and I felt my scarred palms rub against his smooth ones.

"That's why my mother is practically addicted to Angel. She is a reminder of Dawn."

I looked directly into the pits that were Fang's eyes. "I'm sorry for your loss. I know what it's like to lose someone."

I did. Jeb and Valencia weren't the same as they had been when Angel was born, I've always compared them to 'Mom and Dad,' who were Jeb and Valencia while they were still human.

"I think you do," Fang whispered almost silently, tilting his body towards me.

"Yea." I gulped as he continued to lean towards my body, his eyes focused intently on my lips.

"Max." He whispered as his lips landed on mine.


	16. Just A Kiss?

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE! IMPORTANT INFORMATION! **

**Hello, loyal readers! Here is the new chapter, in return for those many reviews! I got 14 reviews, which is more than I asked for! **

**So here is how the next update is going to work. Ten reviews and I'll update by Saturday (about 5 days from now.) Fifteen reviews and I'll update by Wednesday. Three reviews for my Hunger Games Story and I'll update tomorrow. **

**Question: Should I do a daily question thing, and you'll leave the answer to my question in the form of a review? Haha tell me yes/no in a review! If I really like an answer, I'll give a shout out in my next chapter! **

**Oh, and I haven't done a disclaimer in a while so..**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! IF I DID, I WOULD BE DATING IGGY! **

**So you guys know what to do, READ AND REVIEW!**

He daringly began to work his lips against mine, as I sat there, frozen.

He pulled back for a second, only to look into my eyes and press his lips against mine again.

Then I realized what was happening. Fang was kissing me. And then I was kissing him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, slowly, maddeningly, and in return, mine crept around his neck.

We stayed in that position for a while, simply kissing, or as I've heard it called, 'sucking face.' Then Fang thought it would be a good idea to put his hands up my shirt.

I didn't even realize what he was doing until I felt him reach the first scar, then the second, then the third. They're everywhere, which means it took about no time for him to realize it wasn't just one scar.

We pulled away from each other at the same time.

"What the Hell, Max?" He cried out, abruptly pulling his hands from my shirt.

"What are you doing?" I shrieked at the same time. I decided I would play it off as if I had no idea what he was talking about. "Get your hands out of my shirt, you pervert!"

He began to protest, but as soon as I heard the word 'scars' I turned and stormed off. I didn't even know where I was going, this house was too big for me to navigate around, so when I ended up in a wooden swing set, I decided that was a good place to stay.

The swing set was old, and rotting in certain places, but I took an immediate liking to it.

I climbed up the foul-smelling wooden staircase, into what seemed to be a cave. I crawled to the corner, sat, and prepared for the tears. But they never came. I simply sat there, rocking myself back and forth, cursing the world for doing this to me.

Why can't I just be a normal girl? A girl that can kiss a boy and not have to worry about the scars that covered her body? A girl that thinks her little sister is annoying but loves her anyway? A girl that might not get killed by her parents?

Why did the world decided to do this to me? Did whoever controls everything look at me when I was born and say, "Yea, she looks tough, she should get abused everyday by her parents."

It couldn't have been God that said that, I don't believe in him. If he was really up there, if anybody was really up there, I would like to think that they would've done something about my situation by now. They would have at least lessened the beatings a long time ago. Or saved Angel from this menacing reality.

So, if there was God, if there was a presence up there in the sky, I would like to think he would have helped us by now. He would have solved all of the injustices in the world instead of simply creating us then releasing us to wreck havoc upon ourselves. Or maybe he just thinks it'll all be solved in the so called 'afterlife.' He thinks good will go to heaven and bad will go to hell, and that will be that. He just forgot about the years before we'd all have to endure before we got there.

And maybe he doesn't even serve that justice correctly. Maybe some bad sneak into heaven and some good get sent to hell. And that's why I appreciate the thought of the devil. He takes in the souls that God rejects. He isn't judgmental, simply uncaring. He'll take anyone in, no matter what the consequences may be. I don't see why he is always the bad guy.

I shivered in the cold comforts of the rotted wood. Both the temperature and the scariness of my thoughts contributing to my shiver.

"Max?" I heard a shout from the distance. "Max?"

Not knowing who it was, I called back, "What?"

"Oh, thank God I found you!" I grimaced at the mention of God. "I've been looking ever since you ran away!" Fang took a few steps towards my hiding place.

"What do you want?" I grimaced as my cracking voice gave away my pain.

"I just want to know what happened to you!" He practically begged. A few more steps were taken in my direction.

"No, you really don't!" I told him, placing a hand on the outside of the set.

"You can't know that!"

"But I do!" I said sadly, giving up and descending the stairs. "Nobody deserves to know about this."

He gave me a confused glance, then leaned forward, looking deep into my eyes.

I shifted uncomfortably. Why was Fang acting like this? He is the silent one, the emotionless one, the one that doesn't care. This certainly is not careless.

"Maybe not," He admitted, "But I'll take that punishment for you."

Now I returned his confused glance. Why was he doing this? Was there something more than attraction? He obviously was attracted, considering he just kissed me. Or maybe he just felt bad for me. Maybe he just was acting like a teenage guy, making out with anything that moves and has breasts.

No, this isn't just attraction. He wouldn't go this far for just attraction. Maybe... maybe this is love.

And maybe I love him back.

"Alright," I relented. "I'll... I'm going to tell you something that nobody else knows."

I sat on the cold grass, ignoring the dew. He sat with me, taking my hands.

"I'm abused!" I blurted out, throwing my lies to the wind. Maybe the thought that someone actually loved me was making me crazy. I had planned to lead up, make it seem like less than it really was, but I didn't care now.

The tears came now, pouring down, and I couldn't say anything, all I could do was breathe and lean into Fang's embrace.

He soothingly rubbed my back, and I felt his hot lips plant a kiss on my forehead.

"Let's go inside," He suggested, pulling me to my feet once the tears began to slow down.

I nodded, trying to wipe my red eyes. "Oh" I hiccuped, "Kay."

We made our way into the house, and Fang took me down some old hallways to avoid running into his mother. It seemed he loved her, but was annoyed by her a lot. Hey, my mother isn't the best either.

"Let's go into my room," He offered, opening the door to reveal a (surprisingly) black room covered with posters. I saw Panic! At The Disco, Paramore, Evanescence, even the Beatles. I almost laughed when I saw that. I didn't know Fang liked the Beatles. I didn't know Fang liked music.

I sat down on a bean bag chair, black, as you could imagine.

"Damn," I muttered, "Are you emo?" I needed to get my mind off of everything, why not act like a normal kid?

He shook his head. "Nah. I just know what looks good on me."

He took a seat next to me, again taking my hands comfortingly. "Do you want to explain?" Cutting right to the chase, I see.

I sucked in a breath. "Um, yea." Deep breath. "When I was four, my parents started to hit me. It began as just a light slap, but over the course of a few months, it got real bad." I took. steadying breath. "Then, when I was seven, Angel was born." I allowed myself a smile. "The beatings stopped. You see, they beat us because we weren't their version of perfection. So when Angel came along, they thought maybe she'd get it right. So the beatings stopped. Six years later, she spilt a glass of milk." I squeezed my eyes shut. "And they went wild. They began to hit her with a rage I didn't know was possible. Until I got her upstairs and they beat me instead."

Fang squeezed my hand comfortingly, but I was still freaking out on the inside. "I didn't know," He apologized. "I would have never let Lissa or Brigid or any of them do that if I had known."

I bit my lip, not wanting to scream at him for ever letting them do that to me. "I would hope that you wouldn't let them do that no matter what."

I shushed him before he apologized again. "The beatings stayed like this until now. Until Angel ended up in the hospital. Then we got away."

"They beat us with everything imaginable. Belts, fists, feet, even knives." I lifted up the back of my shirt a little as evidence. "That's where these came from."

"They'd even invite people over and then they'd all beat us. I'm honestly surprised neither of us have been raped yet."

The tears began to flow again. "And that would be my messed up story."

He didn't answer me, just held me. "Oh, baby."

I looked up, surprised at the nickname. He had just called me baby. Baby. Why does that give me the good kind of goose bumps?

He just held me, rocking me gently back and forth, murmuring comforting words.

And in the comfort of his arms, I fell asleep.

MAXIMUM RIDE

FANG POV

Max is abused. That's her secret. That's why she is so afraid of me.

It wasn't me that was making her uncomfortable, thank God, I thought I was going to be friend-zoned. Or she would have taken my help then left.

No. Max wouldn't do that. She's been through too much to be that inconsiderate. Unlike me.

I let my 'friends' bully her for years. I let them push her around as if she were nothing. As if she were dirt.

Sure, I stepped in, but only after I had figured out I had some sort of feelings for her. I'm not the good guy that saves the girl because he wants what's right for the world. I'm the guy that has to have a reason to do something. And the reason has to be benefit me.

She was right when she said that I should have stepped in no matter what. I should help whoever Brigid bullies. Lissa isn't really a problem anymore, she seems to have changed on her own, which shows that she can be a good person.

I looked down at the sleeping girl in my arms. God, she was perfect.

I wiped off a little smudge on her cheek, only to reveal a yellowing bruise.

Then I went into frenzy mode. I began to carefully and methodically wipe concealer off of Max's face, neck and arms. I was scared to death that she was going to wake up, but she didn't. She must have completely exhausted herself. Crying like she did really does take a lot out of you. Not that I would know.

Finally, once my hands were completely covered with concealer and her skin was bare, I gasped.

Cuts and scars covered every spare inch of her arms, and yellowing bruises trailed up her neck. There was a nasty scar leading down the back of her neck into her shirt, and without thinking, I pulled the shirt off.

Of course she woke up now. Her eyes fluttered open and she grabbed wildly around, begging me not to hurt Angel.

I cannot believe that her first instinct was to protect Angel rather than herself. I have never seen that unconditional love before. She seems as if she would take anything for that little girl.

"God, don't touch her!" Max begged. "She's just a little girl!"

I leaned in close to her, placing a kiss on her forehead, which seemed to calm her down. "Shh, I'm not going to touch anyone."

She relaxed. "Oh, Fang." Then she realized her shirt was missing. "What were you doing?" She cried, grabbing for her shirt.

"Nothing! I just wanted to see the scars..." I let the sentence trail off. "I'm sorry it was a stupid thing to do, here's your shirt." I handed over the fabric, which she took, but did not put back on her body.

All she had on was a bra, and that still exposed her fully visible ribs, numerous scars and bruises, and even a few words carved into her. I shuddered at the thought of receiving those wounds.

"You... You can look," She muttered, bowing her head in what seemed to be shame.

I lifted her head so we were eye to eye. "You will never have to be ashamed of yourself around me."

My eyes traveled down to the wounds.

She instinctually covered her breasts, and I knew better than to try to remove her hands, or she'd make an accusation about me being a perverted freak and run away.

I traced the long scar down her neck all the way to her lower back. There were words carved into her, too. Whore. Bitch, slut, stupid, worthless, I even saw a sentence. Kill yourself, it said.

Then I remembered her parents had done this to her. The people that were supposed to love her unconditionally had abandoned their job to take up a much more hideous profession.

Max yawned, and I glanced up at the clock. 2:46 A.M.

"Why don't you go sleep with Angel," I suggested, pulling her to her feet with me and slipping the shirt over her head.

She slipped her skinny arms through the sleeves and began to walk with me down the hall to the guest bedroom.

As we opened the door to reveal a sleeping Angel, Max wrapped her bony arms around me in a bone crushing embrace. "Thank you."

I wrapped mine around her, much looser, as if she were china. "Anytime."

With that she slipped in the room, curled up next to Angel, and fell asleep.


	17. Is This What It's Like To Go To Hell?

**Hey! **

**I am soo sorry, I got more than ten reviews, and I didn't update until Tuesday. So, if you hate me, I understand, you have every right to. **

**Anyhoo, I'll give you some more reasons to hate me: This chapter sucks. I had to get it to a specific part, and I had no idea how to get there, and this is where it went. **

**I think that I'll update before Sunday, if it takes me more than six days, you're allowed to freak out. Okay? Okay. **

**Anyways, can we PLEASE get ten reviews even though I'm late? My goal is to get 250 reviews by the end of this story. Can we do that? Pretty please? **

**So, read and review, and my offer still stands for my Hunger Games story! **

**Read and review! :) **

"Maxie!"

I awoke almost instantly, alert and fully awake. Just because we weren't home did not mean I planned on letting my guard down.

"Angel?"

She sat up and smiled. I love her smile. "Can we go downstairs?"

I almost nodded before the memories of last night came flooding back to me. I had told Fang. Oh no, I had told Fang.

"Um, Angel, stay here for a few minutes, I just have to talk to Fang for a second."

Angel looked at me funnily. "Max, what's wrong?"

I sighed. I can't keep this from her. "Angel, I told Fang. About Jeb and Valencia. I'm sorry."

I thought she would freak out, tell me how I couldn't do that, or even worse, give me that sad, hopeless look. But she didn't. Instead, she said, "That's actually great! Now maybe we can escape for good, and you and Fang can get married, then you can have a baby and then I'll be an aunty and I will have a friend to play with!"

I looked at her in disbelief for a moment before laughing with relief. I had just laughed... laughed. I haven't given a real laugh in forever. I've never gone past a bitter chuckle. If that even counts.

"I don't think we'll get married," I chuckled, rubbing Angel's back. "But I don't think I'll be leaving him any time soon."

Angel sat up all the way. "Good. I like him." A pause. "Can we go downstairs now?"

"Sure."

She slipped out of the bed and onto the floor. Gracefully gliding to the duffel bag she pulled out skinny jeans, a black long sleeved t-shirt, and a hoodie for me, then a pair of purple tights and a long sleeved purple dress for herself. We both quickly dressed and began the long and confusing walk to the kitchen.

"Angel! Max!" Vanessa greeted, hugging Angel and smiling at me warmly. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Angel and I exchanged excited glances. Actual food was being offered to us. Without a beating on the side. If this is heaven, I sure don't mind being dead.

When we didn't answer, Vanessa chuckled. "Alright, how does scrambled eggs and bacon sound? You can have some toast while you're waiting."

So we gnawed on toasted heaven while the aroma of breakfast wafted through the kitchen, making my mouth water. I literally had to wipe away drool.

"Ready!" Came the announcement Angel and I were waiting for. Two steaming plates were placed in front of us, and I immediately dug in, finishing the bacon in a matter of seconds. Taking a glance at Angel, I saw she wasn't far behind.

Not a minute later I had finished the eggs and drained the orange juice she had poured.

With a satisfied sigh, I heard Angel finish, too.

"Thank you," I said sincerely. "That was great." Angel nodded besides me.

"No problem, if you're staying in my house, you'll eat as much as you want," Vanessa replied, clearing our plates. "If you want anymore just ask."

Just then Fang ambled into the kitchen, wiping groggily at his eyes. "Food." He mumbled, pulling up a chair next to me.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Nicholas, is that how we ask?"

Fang blinked lazily. "Please...food?"

"Fine."

Fang ate slowly and methodically, I noted, unlike Angel's and my frenzied chowing. He would stab a chunk of eggs right through the center and painstakingly bring it to his mouth before chewing and swallowing.

Angel didn't seem to care about Fang's style of eating, and tugged on my sweatshirt. "Maxie, let's go."

Vanessa heard this and turned from the dishes. "Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot you were done! I'm sure you want to be entertained, why don't we have Fang show you all of the exciting rooms around the house?"

Fang glanced up at the mention of his name and pushed his tousled hair out of his face before mumbling something no human could possibly comprehend and finishing his eggs.

He rose from the chair and gestured for us to follow him, lumbering towards a hallway.

His black sweatpants swished as he walked, and with an erratic heartbeat, I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. He had a muscular back, and incredibly toned arms. His olive skin was perfect, and I didn't know or care that Angel was giggling at my ogling.

"Here's the pool room," Fang began to announce before eyeing my arms. "But I don't think we're going there right now."

I gave him a thankful look while Angel marveled at the large pool.

"Moving on, we have a game room."

There was a gigantic flatscreen TV, surrounded by all sorts of gaming devices. I think there was an XBox and a PS3, along with a Wii, but I honestly had no idea. I've heard them talked about in school, but I've never actually seen one before.

"Whoa!" Angel entered the room, her eyes alive with wonder. "Can I play it?"

Fang chuckled. "Sure, there's a ton of choices. Pick any one in," He gestured to a stack of games, "that pile."

She leaped to it, immediately sifting through her choices, beaming when she pulled out some sort of dance game.

"Just Dance!" She announced, holding up the game for us to admire.

Fang gently took it from her hand and put it in the... XBox...?

The screen came to life and Angel giggled with joy. "Dance with me!"

So we did, Fang failing miserably. We were all laughing uncontrollably by the end of the first song.

This went on for a few hours, until we must've danced to every single song on the game. Twice.

Angel flopped on the futon, completely spent. I joined her not a second later, wiping sweat from my forehead.

"Wow, Max," Fang commented. "I didn't know you were a dancer."

I snorted. "I'm not."

Angel simply sat and laughed at our shenanigans, twirling a lock of her blonde curls. "Wait..." She trailed off for a moment. "Don't we have to go to school?"

My eyes widened and I began to curse. What is everybody going to think when Fang, Angel and I are all absent on the same days? Some people are going to go for the obvious Fang and Max are screwing, but others may look further than that. I don't want to imagine what Nudge and Iggy and Gazzy are going through at the moment.

"My mom called in sick for you guys and me."

I sighed in relief. "Good thing she did, I know a few people who are still probably freaking out anyways."

Fang's face twisted in confusion. "Like?" He prompted.

"None of your business," I said curtly, giving him a 'mind your own shit' look.

He didn't question further, but I could tell his brain was working a mile per minute.

"Max?" Angel started, "Do you know where Josey is?" A tear fell from her eyelid. "I've kept quiet about her for a while, but I don't think you got her from the old house."

I mentally face palmed. How could I forget Josey? Angel's favorite stuffed animal. Angel's only stuffed animal. The present received from Valencia when she was born. You would think that Angel would hate that ratty old thing, because it's from Valencia, the demon, but instead she loves it with all her heart. She says it reminds her of when times were good. When she didn't have to hide the scars. When we were all happy.

It's a worn out, dirt, once white cat, but she loves it anyways. Maybe it's nose is bashed, maybe it's missing an ear and patches of fur, maybe it's imperfect, but we're all imperfect. Josey just shows how imperfect everybody really is, not on the outside, but on the inside. I think that's why even I love the old thing.

I stood. "I'll go get her."

Angel stood, too. Worry and horror clear on her face. "No!" She grabbed onto my arm. "You can't go back there! What if..." She sadly looked into my eyes. "What if you never come back?"

I leaned down so I was face to face with my baby girl. "I promise that I will come back. I would never leave you alone like that. You hear me? Never."

She swallowed all of the fear and worry. She knew she could trust me and that I would keep my word. I've always kept my word when it comes to Angel. "Okay," She relented, releasing her death grip on my arm.

Fang injected his say in, too. "Whoa, maybe Angel is letting you go, but I sure as Hell am not!" He strode up to me, leaning into my face. "I let you get away once, that time in the park, and I will never do that again."

I pulled a hand up to his face. "I'm not leaving. Not for long. It'll take an hour, tops. In and out."

He swallowed a lump in his throat. "At least let me drive you to your house. Then if anything goes wrong, you can run out and we'll drive back here."

I nodded, but didn't like the idea of Fang going anywhere near my parents. I didn't know what was going on between us, but I sure didn't want him getting killed before I found out.

"We can go now, if you want," He offered, pulling away to slowly approach the hallway. "Or we can just wait a little while."

"Let's just get this over with."

For some reason, I didn't feel the initial fear I thought I would. I expected the thoughts of horror and doubt to run through my mind like playful kittens chasing balls of yarn. No, not this indifference, this uncaring feeling. Has this happened so much, have I been abused so often, that I am no longer terrified of entering the house? Well, of course I'm still scared, but I know that there is a possibility that I'll be fine and escape with no more wounds than I have now.

"Angel, why don't you go see my mom?" Fang suggested, taking her hand along with mine.

Angel frowned. "No! I want to go with you guys!"

I leaned down yet again to Angel's level. "You are not coming with me. I refuse to let you ever go near those monsters again. Please, stay here for me."

Again, Angel had to do what I said. "Okay," She whimpered. She hugged me tight. "Come back." She squeezed her eyes shut. "Please come back."

"I promise you, I will come back."

MAXIMUM RIDE

The car ride was quiet, neither of us wanted to speak of our current situation.

Evanescence played softly in the background, and the voice soothed me, even though I really wanted to hear Fang's. I don't know why, but I feel as if he is tethering my sanity to the ground, it isn't just Angel now. Sure, Angel is a much stronger rope, and maybe Fang's can be cut with safety scissors, but he'a still there, a sturdy knot.

My thoughts occupied me for the rest of the ride, and I concentrated on Fang and Angel instead of the inevitable.

Fang suddenly turned off the radio, causing me to turn to him. "We're here."

I sighed. "Yes, I suppose we are."

I heard the car door slam as I stared off into the depths of my old house. It's quite surprising how quickly I've gone from 'house' to 'home.' As you may have guessed, 'house' is where Jeb and Valencia currently reside, and 'home' is where I've made myself mildly comfortable.

Fang opened my door, and I whipped my head to the side, trying to calm myself. Great, this is when the panic chooses to hit.

I took a few steadying breaths, trying to reach peace. Or at least a void of emotion.

That's when I realized I've been doing this my entire life. My mask slipped on, and as soon as I was comfortable, I heard Fang speak up.

"I hate that, you know."

I gave him a look of my cold, rock-like eyes. "What?"

"That face you wear. The one that makes your pretty eyes look like the guards to your heart."

I shut my 'pretty eyes' tightly for a moment before opening them and changing my mask to a much tighter one that I usually save for much more dangerous situations.

"Hate is a strong word."

I began to walk towards the house, only to stop at the front door.

I guess this is what it feels like to go to Hell.


	18. Bruises Can Bring Us Together

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I've been super duper busy. But good news, I'm finally almost healed from stupid torn ligaments or whatever. I hate sitting around all day, doing nothing. Blarg. But I also got a new puppy! He's a puppy and a mutt. His name is Junior and he was abused in his past home, so he's kinda scared of my dad. It sucks, but he's getting better. **

**Anyways, enjoy another chapter of Songs From The Trees! **

I didn't knock on the door. I'm not stupid. I simply opened it, waiting for the creak I knew would come.

And as the door wheezed its usual sigh, the fear I am so used to came back. Simply this place makes me fear again. The feeling of being afraid almost caused pain. So I shut my eyes and strengthened my mask.

I slipped into the house, hearing the TV in the other room and the low, murmuring voices of Jeb and Valencia. Great, they're home. I was hoping I'd be able to run quickly up the stairs then run quickly out of the house, but stealth works, too. I know stealth. I have been practicing invisibility practically my entire life. That skill never dulls nor disappears.

I silently slipped by the living room, staying to the walls. I peeked into the room, taking a deep, silent breath.

Their heads were bowed together, and I could just barely make out their murmured words.

"The children still haven't come back," Jeb whispered, and Valencia nodded. "Where could they have gone?"

Was it possible they wanted us back? They wanted us?

Valencia make a sound of annoyance. "I have to teach that brat a lesson. She can't leave and take Angel with her!"

My hope fell from my heart and shattered on the ground. I shook my head, making sure the mask was still there. Check, the emotionless void was still occupying my face.

I continued to glide through the house, making my way to the stairs. The familiar steps were my lifeline, or at least were. They had been for the past five years.

I quietly thanked the wooden steps as I brushed up them. The door to my bedroom was practically hugged when I came to it. "I've kinda missed you," I admitted to my room, the one place in this house where I've never been wounded.

After all, how can I not miss this unfamiliar place?

As I surveyed the room, I noticed a dirty, white tail poking out from under Angel's old bed and I understood how I missed it the first time.

I pulled it out to reveal the old friend. I remember cuddling with Angel and Josey while she cried. I remember handing her the animal to stuff in her backpack on the first day of school. I also remember Valencia giving this to her on the day of her birth.

I held the animal tightly in my hand and slipped out of the door and back down the stairs. I didn't dare close the door, terrified it would creak.

Slipping back the same way I came, I steadied my breathing until a scream ripped out of my throat.

"Maxie!" Valencia spat. "You're back!"

MAXIMUM RIDE

FANG POV

As a scream made its way out the front door and to my ears, I froze. That was Max. No grown man or woman could make that sound.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had locked the car doors and grabbed Angel's hand, pulling her with me to save Max.

I didn't care if anybody heard me so I slammed the front door against the wall. My footsteps were loud and commanding for attention.

"Max!" I ran through a hallway. "Max!"

I looked wildly around, not caring about my surroundings. But as I did look around, I saw a bloodstain on the carpet and a cut in the wall that looked unintentional. Why would they have a knife in the living room?

"Stop!"

I didn't even have to tell my feet to move towards the sound, they did it themselves.

I never want to see what I saw again.

Max, curled up on the ground, an emotionless face stuck on her face, getting kicked over and over. By her parents.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snarled at her parents, bringing out my scary Fang voice.

They looked up momentarily, giving Max a needed second to compose herself and roll out of their reach. How many times had she done that?

I was so worried about Max I didn't even feel the first blow. It landed on my stomach, effectively knocking the wind out of me.

The next one hit me hard, though.

It was on my face, right on my cheek, hard enough to make my head snap completely back and Angel scream.

By this time Max was able to get up and pull me away. She held a tight grip on my hand as she made a dead sprint for the door. She completely ignored the scarlet blood dripping down her face and staining her shirt.

It took me a minute to realize why she kept running even once we were outside, but as soon as the pounding footsteps were audible, I was afraid. Her parents were following us.

Finally we reached the car. Max literally threw the small cat toy through the window, where it landed safely on the seat.

Angel was next, landing in the back seat with a bounce. She was bawling her eyes out, and Max gave me a look of apology as she climbed in with Angel.

Max's face already had several nasty bruises forming on it, and blood still made a trail down the side of her head in a steady place.

I knew there would be a nasty bruise on my stomach, and an even nastier one of my face, but I was completely ignoring the burning pain. All I could focus on was the blood streaking Max's hair and staining her face. It was making me crazy, seeing her in such obvious pain.

But I had to turn my head towards the road and concentrate on that instead. I let the winding turns take me to a secluded place in my mind and just breathed. I almost forgot about this devastating present. Almost. The dripping of blood in the back seat and Angel's low cries brought me back.

Oh God. What happened to us?

MAXIMUM RIDE

MAX POV

I knew I was bleeding. I knew there were probably multiple bruises all over my face. I knew that I had possibly broken a rib. But I didn't care. All of my worry was on Fang. He had gotten into a fight with my abusive parents for me. He had probably saved my life. Oh, when you say, "No, your parents wouldn't have killed you. They're your parents!" I'll tell you that you didn't see the look in their eyes. You didn't witness the murderous anger present in their faces, the way they attacked. It was awful.

The only reason I presses my hand against my face was to stop the blood from staining Fang's car. I felt that would be rude.

I couldn't help the bitter laugh that escaped from my lips. I'm so used to bleeding, my parents have made me so used to bleeding that I have literally only stopped it in concern for other people.

"What are we going to tell my mom?" Fang asked worriedly, pawing at the bruise beginning to form around his eye. "We come home bleeding and bruised, and Angel is crying. What will that make her think?"

I felt my mask loosen slightly near Fang, but thought it would be best to harden it. "Well, I honestly don't care what your mother thinks of me."

Angel frowned in the back seat, pulling on a familiar expression. "Yea," She grunted in agreement, not really able to pull the whole 'tough' thing off all that well. Her name is literally Angel.

I put a comforting hand on Angel's shoulder. "Sweetie, it's okay to care."

She looked into my eyes and whispered, "But when I do, I get hurt."

"I know, I know."

MAXIMUM RIDE

"Angel? Max? Fang?" Vanessa's voice boomed through the hallway. "Is that you?"

"Yea, Mom!" Fang called back, then quietly gestured for us to slip up the stairs instead of walking through the kitchen.

"Do you guys want anything to eat?" There was the sound of a blender. "I just made smoothies!"

"No thanks, Mom!"

Angel turned towards me and whispered, "I'm fine, I'll go with Vanessa."

I nodded and hugged her before hurrying up the stairs and trying desperately to find my way to the guest room that held my concealer. If I could get to the concealer, I could hide these wounds and stop any forming suspicions.

I stopped dead.

Why do I try so hard to protect those monsters? Why do I carefully disguise any visible wound everyday to assure any doubts about my normal, happy family? Why do I care if Jeb and Valencia get sent to jail? If they... die? I know that's an awful thing to think. Believe me, I do know. But I also know that they've wanted their imperfect daughter to drop dead multiple times before.

I felt my eyes turn to stone. My mouth formed a thin, grim line. Once these thoughts entered my mind, it took time, or something seriously important to get them out.

I could call the police. Spill my guts. Get Vanessa to let Angel and I stay here until I could find an apartment. But as I imagined Jeb and Valencia being towed away to prison, maybe even getting killed there, something stopped me. It wasn't love, or the remaining ounce of care I had left for them, it was the kindness that somehow still shrouded my heart. I don't wish death on anyone, even if they deserve that and more. Maybe hell. Maybe.

"Max." Fang's voice snapped me out of my mind. It was a good thing he did, I don't know how much longer I would have stood a chance to that darkness.

"Yea?"

"Do you have anything for this?" He gestured to his ugly looking black eye, then down to his bruised stomach.

"I put concealer on your eye," I examined the bruise with concern. "But we'll just have to ice your stomach."

He nodded. "Okay, the guest room is this way."

I followed his lead, still trying to even begin to make sense of the twisting hallway. How is it possible for only two people to live here?

Finally, Fang opened a somewhat familiar door, revealing the bed that had obviously been occupied, and a blue, fallen duffel bag. I quickly picked up the jar of concealer that had been sitting on the dresser and applied it to Fang's eye, thankful that I had brought this savior.

Then out came the first aid kit. I carefully began to clean my wound, until Fang insisted that he take it.

As I sat still and let him apply dabs of make-up, he would focus on my eyes, warily, travel to one of the wounds, before sneakily placing their gaze on my lips.

I knew what he wanted, but I waited for him to actually act upon it. To see if he would act upon it. I doubted it. He is the kind of guy who would give me the entire universe if I asked for space. And right now, he thinks I need space.

Honestly, I need the opposite of space. I need somebody to hold me close and tell me that they're never going to let me go. I need somebody to stroke my hair and tell me it's alright even though it isn't. Hell, even a hug and a compliment would help right now.

As soon as those thoughts entered my mind, Fang seemed to sense it. He picked up the pace with his cleaning and applying before quickly brushing my hair behind my ear. He then proceeded to pull me down into a laying position on the bed where we simply cuddled. Nothing more, nothing less. He just held me as I murmured nonsense into his chest. I babbled on and on about unfairness before silencing and enjoying the feel of his arms around me.

And in the comfort of those strong, warm arms, I let the arms of sleep overtake me.

The last words I heard before I drifted off were, "Sleep, my darling."


	19. School, School, School

**Hello, loyal readers! I just wanna say I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I am ashamed of myself. **

**But I'm updating now, and you guys should just be excited! **

**I've been extremely busy, but I know that is no excuse. My ankle is finally getting better, so I might be able to practice tonight. It doesn't help that I play AAU basketball and club soccer, and both are year round. **

**Anyhoo, right now this story has 289 reviews. If I come home from school and that number is 300, I think I would die of excitement. I mean, my story would have 300 reviews! That is huge! I love every single person that reviews, and I hope you guys love me back! Haha, no. But seriously. **

**Read and review! **

I was awoken later by a blonde head trying to snuggle its way into Fang and my embrace.

"Angel," I spoke, loosening my grip on the boy–man, as I'm sure he'd remind me– "come on in, sweetie."

She smiled that sweet little smile at me, and my heart practically melted. It almost vaporized altogether when I realized that once lost twinkle in her eye had returned. The bounce of her curls had been fading, but I smile and noted that it was back full force. Staying here was amazing for her. I didn't even have to apply her concealer anymore.

Fang awoke with a particularly loud snort. I had to cover my giggle with my hand as he looked around in confusion.

"What?" He murmured out, groggily looking at Angel and me.

He swept my hair out of my eyes with a lazy grab before fully realizing what was going on. "Oh. Max." With that he fell back onto the covers and resumed snoring. If he had one power, it would be sleeping.

"What time is it?" I asked Angel, knowing that I would probably he unable to fall asleep now that I was awake.

"It's ten o'clock at night, Max," Angel informed me. "You and Fang slept through the entire day."

I sighed. "Okay."

Angel finished snuggling her way into our embrace before returning to the conversation. "Vanessa wants us going to school tomorrow," She whispered quietly, looking up at me with a worried face.

I returned a similar face, knowing there would be creases of anxiety lining my forehead. "Are you sure you can?" I asked her, looking into her eyes to make sure she wouldn't be able to lie.

"Yes." She bit her lip. "We need to go back at some point, right?"

I gave her a nod. "I guess so, but is your head okay?"

She smiled a sad smile. "I've had worse." And then she turned and fell asleep, leaving me to ponder the depressing reality of my life.

MAXIMUM RIDE

"Kids!" Vanessa entered the rooms and pulled the shades. That wasn't cliche at all.

I groggily looked about, seeing Angel and Fang do the same.

"Time for school!"

As I rose from the covers, I realized I was still tucked next to Fang. After that realization, I noticed Vanessa didn't care. She took one glance, smiled and left the room. I gave Fang a quizzical glance, but all he did was shrug.

"Fang?" I began. "We're girls," He gave me a look of confusion. "And we need to change..." I let the sentence trail off.

"Oh." His eyes widened as his cheeks reddened with embarrassment. Was the brick wall showing emotion? "Oh!" He exited the room.

Angel giggled before turning to out closet, where we had hung some of our clothes. It was funny, actually. Our entire wardrobe took about one percent of the entire closet. As in, Angel's and my clothes combined.

Pulling on a hoodie and jeans to hide the new wounds, I grabbed the familiar jar of concealer. My best friend.

Dabbing it on, I put a few drops on Angel's practically nonexistent cuts and bruises. She still had a few nasty scars, but those could be covered by her clothes. She has healed tremendously over the past few days.

I, on the other hand, still had bruises scattered all over my torso, a few purpling my legs, and numerous cuts on my stomach and back. Oh, and a slice running down my face. The wounds uncovered by my clothes had to be covered by concealer.

As I dabbed it on, I realized we ere almost out. Back in Jeb and Valencia's house, we could just snatch some from Valencia. Not here. I don't know what I'll do once we run out.

I brushed those thoughts aside and walked out of the room, Angel's hand in mine.

"Breakfast!" Vanessa called, raising her voice to be heard over the blender. "Pancakes and smoothies!"

Angel's face lit up and she almost sprinted downstairs.

The enticing scent of freshly baked pancakes and fruity beverages wafted over. I breathed it in.

Two plates were set on the table, and a minute later, a third joined them, and so did Fang.

I had eaten three pancakes in less than ten minutes, and Angel wasn't that far behind. I would try to be more civilized, if only this food wasn't so _good_.

"Good thing you guys are dressed, school starts soon," Vanessa said conversationally.

"Is there a bus?" Angel asked, biting her lip anxiously. Neither of us were used to riding a big, metal, yellow, child filled bus. In fact, I wasn't even used to being around tons of screaming children.

"No," Fang said. "I drive."

Oh yea. People Fang can drive. Considering I drove with him yesterday I should probably remember this.

Swallowing the last bite, I stood and awkwardly said, "We should probably get going now."

Angel nodded and shuffled out the door. I heard the slam of a car door as I walked to join her.

It was a quiet drive, some stupid auto tune song that Angel insisted we keep on was playing in the background. She hummed it under her breath and I silently broke the radio in my imagination several times.

Fang cleared his throat at about the same time I was going to snap. "We're here."

All of our doors opened at the same time, and Angel pecked my cheek, hugged Fang and skipped to the elementary school.

Then the whispers started. As Fang and I walked into the school, all I could see was other students leaning and whispering in each others ears. All I could hear was various rumors of Fang and I 'hooking up' and 'we were now an item.'

Well, I didn't blame these kids for thinking that. I had missed a few days of school at the same time Fang did, and now we showed up together. Kind of suspicious. If it was anybody other than me that had done this, I would have thought the same thing.

It didn't help when Fang gently took my hand, pulled me close, and wrapped and arm around my shoulder. That was practically confirming the lies!

The judgmental looks supplied by my peers were suffocating me. It seemed that everywhere I went, I was being classified as 'one of Fang's girls.'

Lissa's confused stare surprisingly stung as we entered the school. Had I come to think of her as an actual friend?

Nudge and Iggy strode courageously up to Fang and I as we walked past whatever nook they'd been holed up in.

Nudge's look of bewilderment and confusion served as their question, and I quickly answered it. "We were trying to stay away from them." My pronouns didn't need antecedents. The lovebirds knew exactly who I was talking about when I said 'them.' "Fang offered his house, so we took it."

Iggy's eyebrows rose. "So he knows now?" I knew Iggy was slightly offended that I'd told Fang and chosen to stay with him and not given any thought about what anybody else thought. I chose to ignore that.

"How did you know?" Fang butted into the conversation before I could answer the question.

All I could do was pull Fang behind me and give Nudge a look of distress before Iggy lunged at Fang. "How so I know? Because I have been through it!" Iggy screamed as Nudge struggled to hold him off. I knew Fang was strong, but I also knew the cleverness and strength you build up after years of abuse. My money would be on Iggy any day. If I had any money. Let's say Vanessa's money.

Fang and Iggy almost immediately stopped struggling after the words left Iggy's mouth. Iggy obviously regretted it, and Fang had drifted off to some far away place in his mind.

"Could you excuse me?" Fang released his grip on my hand and strode off. It was obvious he wanted to think. It wasn't everyday you learn that child abuse is more common than you thought. Children who are sheltered from it find it hard to believe that child abuse happens at all.

"I'm sorry." Iggy's apologetic face gave me all I needed.

"It's fine, Iggy. It's not your fault you're...going through these things. Just like it isn't Fang's fault for not going through them."

Iggy stared at his feet for a few more minutes before the bell rang and he shuffled to class.

I dragged through the school day, taking notes and writing answers. During lunch I took my usual place next to Nudge and across from Iggy. Lissa was there again, sitting next to Iggy, who looked less than pleased about it.

Then, something surprised me more than Lissa's change to the good side.

Fang sat with us. He left his jocks and bimbos for the losers.

He sat on my other side, and Iggy gave me a glare before getting up and walking away. Nudge hurried after him, leaving me alone with Fang and Lissa. I cannot control my excitement.

"Hi Fang," Lissa's flirty tone started to creep back into her voice, and I noticed her fingers beginning to twirl a lock of hair.

And I was stupid enough to think she'd changed. I am an idiot.

"Hi," Fang said curtly, obviously not in the mood to talk to her. She didn't take this as a bad sign though. She just smiled and leaned forward on her elbows. At least it isn't as bad as it used to be. Making out every second, she'd be on his lap and they'd just suck each others faces off. It was probably one of the most stereotypical teenage things I've ever seen done. That is probably why adults think all teens are getting pregnant and such. Because some of us are.

Lunch trailed on awkwardly, with Lissa giggling and making small talk with Fang, while Fang completely ignored her and talked to me.

I gave mostly one word answers, not really wanting to speak in front of a former popular. Not in front of the girl that has added misery to my already unbearable life.

Finally the bell rang. With a sigh I rose and turned to leave. But again, I was stopped.

My hair was pushed aside and Fang leaned in to whisper in my ear. "See you later, beautiful."

A shiver ran down my spine, causing me to smile at him before continuing to leave the cafeteria.

"Hey!" I turned around abruptly, having yet another reason to be stopped. "What the hell are you doing with Max?"

Why am I involved in this?

"What are you talking about?" Fang took a step away from Dylan, nearly backing into the edge of the crowd that had formed.

"Stay away from my girl!" Dylan took a menacing step forward.

I'd had enough of this already. "I am not your girl!"

Everybody's heads turned to the silent, emo girl that had spoken up. The girl who was being fought over. Everybody wore matching faces of shock.

"Oh, come on." Dylan lumbered towards me. "Stop playing. You know you're mine." He leaned to brush my hair out of my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I didn't want to use my hands. You know I hate violence. But considering Dylan has tried to rape me on multiple occasions, I am not going to obey my rules anymore.

"Get off of me, creep!" I shoved him, scurrying towards Fang and the safety of his arms. They wrapped comfortingly around me, protecting me.

Gasps were heard throughout the crowd, especially when Fang strengthened his hold around me. He pulled me behind him and stood to face Dylan.

Dylan regained his balance and rushed at Fang. "You made her like this! You told her lies!" He hit Fang square in the jaw.

A few people screamed in the crowd. Others simply leaned forward in anticipation to watch he brawl.

Dylan was merciless, punching Fang again and again, who was blocking a few, but unable to get a punch in himself.

I stood there, trying to get out from behind Fang, but failing, as Fang had literally trapped me between him and the crowd.

Just when Fang hit the ground, a teacher stormed into the room, followed by Lissa.

"Break it up, break it up!"

Dylan slowly backed away. But now before leaning into Fang's ear and whispering, "This isn't over. I will get Max."

As soon as Mr. Mason heard the same story from multiple sources, he dragged Dylan off.

Fang stood, then leaned heavily on a wall, rubbing his jaw. "Damn, that kid can throw a punch."

I hugged him gently, not wanting to hurt him anymore. But he wasn't having any of that. He wrapped his arms tightly around me, burying his face in my hair. In return, I shuddered silently into the crook of his neck.

I knew people would be gossiping madly. I expected it. But honestly, I don't think I can confirm anything. I don't think Fang can confirm anything. We don't know what is happening here ourselves. We've kissed, we've hugged, he's helping me with all of my drama, and Angel was practically saved by him. I was saved by him. But I don't know if we're dating.

With all of these thoughts swirling around in my head, I didn't notice Fang pull away.

"Let's get out of here."

I let him lead me to the front doors of the school, before stopping dead. "Angel." Was all I needed to say.

"My mom will pick her up. Don't worry."

We continued to walk to his car, ignoring the various faces staring out of the school's windows.

As soon as the doors were closed, Fang pulled out. He drove silently, Paramore playing softly in the background.

I hummed along with it, only to be interrupted by an abrupt stop of the car, and Fang pulling me from my seat to his. Once I was seated on his lap, he pulled my face to his and kissed me.

And I loved it.


	20. Hello, Hell is Back

**Hello readers! How have ya'll been since the last time? Good? Yea, me too.**

**Anyhoo, I've been sick the past couple of days, and I've taken that time to become a writing machine. I wrote this entire chapter yesterday, I was just so inspired. And if it isn't good, just know that my fever induced brain came up with it. **

**Anyways, I am bringing the action back! Just like I brought sexy back... haha no. But seriously, no more of that emotional crappy stuff, except for the first half of this chapter... eh whatever. **

**And just so you guys know that I got 24 reviews? I HAVE 313 REVIEWS! DO YOU KNOW HOW AMAZING THIS IS?! **

**I apologize for that... ahem... okay... you can read the chapter now. Have fun. **

**Oh and can we get at least 7 reviews? So I can be up to 320? **

**Read and review! **

THIRD PERSON POV

The mocha-skinned girl paced back and forth. Too many dramas were swirling around her life. Seth, school, Iggy. She didn't want to concentrate on anything anymore.

"Nudge?" Iggy placed a soft hand on her shoulder.

She turned to face her companion, a look of extreme duress worn on her face. "Hey."

They both winced as a particularly loud crash sounded from downstairs, accompanied by a scream. Nudge frowned, knowing the voice belonged to her mother. i

"Are you okay?" Iggy slowly brought the anxious girl into a hug.

"No," She admitted, burying her face into her boyfriend's neck. "It's all just too much."

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the positives of being with Nudge. "I know what you mean." He pulled back. "Seth." Probably the main problem in their book. "Max and whatever she's doing with Lissa and Fang. Trying to rehabilitate them or whatever." He looked deep into her chocolate eyes. "Us."

She bowed her head, practically admitting to him that she had thought the same exact thing before he'd shown up.

"Nudge..." Iggy started off slowly, and all Nudge could think about was that Iggy was going to break up with her. Completely shatter her heart and destroy her ability to love and trust even worse than it was already broken. He would turn her into an uncaring monster. "I love you."

Her face broke into a smile. She beamed at him and said, "I love you too."

Iggy closed her into a kiss, and in that moment, everything was perfect.

MAX POV

We were at Fang's house. Fang was lying on the futon, sprawled carelessly, with Angel seated on top of him. She would kick him, trying to get a reaction out of the sleepy brick.

"Ange," I said warningly, but the way I said it let her know I really couldn't care less about her sitting on Fang.

After a few minutes of utter silence, Fang turned in his sleep, effectively dumping my sister to the ground.

I was there in a minute, scooping her up, checking to see if she was okay.

She smiled up at me and swallowed her giggles. "I'm okay, Maxie."

I returned her smile, maybe with a little wariness, but that was all Angel needed to feel completely comfortable.

Fang muttered something about a night before the dawn, before he cried out and the words, "Dawn, no!" left his lips.

"Fang," I whispered in his ear as soon as he began to thrash around, yelling about the truck. "Fang!"

"No!" He screamed as he sat up, a thin sheen of sweat covering his forehead.

"Shh," I soothed him, rubbing his shoulders slowly.

He laid back down, but not before pulling me down with him. "Thanks, Max."

I kissed him gently on the cheek. "No problem."

Yes, it was nothing new for Fang to kiss me, or for me to kiss him. But I didn't know if we were dating. Hell, I didn't even know if I was going back to school!

I decided I'd bring the matter up. Might as well figure it out while I still can. "Fang?"

His head turned sleepily to me.

"Are... are you my..." I let the question trial off, embarrassed of the question, and terrified of the answer.

He searched my face for a second before answering, "Maximum Ride, if you want us to be boyfriend and girlfriend like I do, then yes, we are." He paused, not breaking eye contact with me. "But if you aren't ready, then I respect that and will wait for the girl I love."

I stared deep into his eyes. "Love?" I asked quietly, letting the foreign word roll of my tongue. Sure, I loved Angel, but I felt no more love towards my parents. Angel and I usually didn't even say the word.

Fang stared back. "Yes. Love. I'm not going to keep it hidden anymore."

I wrapped my arms around him. "Well, it's a good thing, because I love you too."

Had I really just said that? Did those words really just exit my mouth?

Fang also seemed shocked by my words. Then there was no time for words. His lips were on mine, working against mine, and Angel was shrieking in the background. But I didn't care.

"Eww!" Angel nosed her way into Fang's and my embrace.

Fang let out a deep chuckle.

"No kissing!" Angel insisted, squirming so we were further apart. "It's gross!"

I giggled as Angel continued to make sounds of disgust.

Yes, giggled.

"Kids!" Vanessa's voice boomed through the halls. "Bed time!"

"Okay, Mom!" Fang called back, not breaking his stare at me.

Angel skipped out of the room, hurrying to our designated room. She loved staying here.

"Want me to walk you upstairs?" Fang offered, taking my hand gently. He seemed to have gotten more confident, and I'm sure I helped his ego grow.

I nodded before slipping through his grasp and whispering, "Race you."

I glided up the stairs, nimble and quick, able to slide through his futile attempts at grabbing me. I knew he'd be unable to catch me.

I made it to the top of the stairs and slid baseball style into our room, grabbing the door so I could close it when I finished my slide.

I heard Fang make a sound between a laugh and a groan from the other side of the door, and answered it with a taunt. "Ooh, Fang got beaten by a girl."

Angel made a sound of amusement from the other side of the room. "Come on, Max."

"Tomorrow," I vowed to Fang, and the sound of him shuffling away was answer enough.

I crawled into the bed and laid next to Angel. "Good night, sleep tight," I whispered, waiting for her answer.

"And don't let the parents fight."

It was a rhyme we'd made up when we were little, before the abuse began for Angel. Valencia and Jeb had been arguing a lot during that time, and we had always hated it. But now I miss those times.

I tucked in Angel before falling asleep myself. "They can't fight us anymore, we're safe."

MAXIMUM RIDE

"Maximum Ride, please come to the office."

I looked up from my paper when my name was mentioned. I was in fourth period, trying to concentrate on math, but failing miserably.

"Maximum," My teacher gestured to the door. "You can go. I'll take your paper." I got up and began to walk. "You can finish it tomorrow."

I nodded before leaving the classroom. I was wondering why I had to leave. Was Vanessa picking us up, or was Angel having trouble at school again? My mind began to pick up possibilities and drop them carelessly. Why was I being called?

I reached the office, a confused look was covering my face, replacing my usual indifferent one.

"What did you need me for?" The secretary looked up at me. "My name was called over the intercom."

"Oh yes, you're getting dismissed, sweetie." She pointed behind her. "They're back there."

I looked past the woman at the front desk to see who was claiming me.

My breathing stopped. My heart dropped. I think my brain exploded inside of my head. I was about to cry.

The people sitting inside of the office were Jeb and Valencia. They came back for me.

"Maxie!" Valencia smiled and rose from her chair. After a few steps were taken towards me, my mask slipped on. I steadied my breathing and let the emotions leave.

I looked at the secretary, but saw she had already turned away to focus on her computer screen. I couldn't call out to anybody, or Valencia would lash out.

"Angel's already here," Jeb picked up my sister, as if to prove that they had her. "So we can just go." A sickly sweet smile covered Valencia's face. "Aunt Karen is coming in from Utah, and we thought it would be nice if you would be waiting for her when she comes in." She glanced at her watch. "She's coming in about an hour, so we should get going."

I nodded, trying not to lose my sanity. We had been so close to escaping our desolate reality; I guess I was stupid for ever believing we could ever really get away.

Valencia grabbed my hand, and I saw the Jeb had done the same to Angel. We had no way out that would guarantee safety.

Just as we came to the front door, the bell rang, and kids poured from the doors of the classrooms. Fang exited one close to me, joking with one of the kids on the basketball team.

"Fang!" His head snapped towards my call, and I tried desperately to keep it cool. I knew Valencia was giving me a death glare, but I waved and said, "I'm leaving early, see you later!"

Fang managed to nod, but I saw the panic and fear in his eyes. He knew exactly what was happening.

We exited the school and entered the parking lot. With nobody her to witness their cruelty now, Jen and Valencia dropped the acts.

"Get to the car." Jeb's voice was no longer fatherly, it was cold and harsh, sounding as if it were capable of anything.

I sat in the back with Angel, holding her close and whispering comforting words in her ear, even though I knew it was going to be anything but all right. Something bad was going to happen to us. Something terrible.

"Get in the house."

I waited for Angel to unbuckle before picking her up and carrying her to our unwanted destination.

As soon as the door was shut and we were trapped in a corner, the yelling began. "Listen you little pieces of shit!" Jeb started, "You can't escape your own home! You cannot escape me! Don't you know how disrespectful that is? Don't you know how stupid, idiotic, worthless and ugly you are?" His shouts echoed around the room, but I was glad to hear them instead of feel what I knew was soon to come.

The yells and shrieks continued, but I tuned them out. I didn't need to hear things I had heard countless times before.

A blow struck my face. "Listen to me, you worthless bitch!"

I moved subtlety in front of Angel. They'd have to get through me first. And I intended to never let them get through me.

The yelling continued for a while, I think, I just let all of the words blur into each other and become meaningless babble. It was a strategy I'd come up with over the years. If I couldn't hear the words, the words wouldn't hurt.

Then Valencia pushed me aside and picked up Angel. "You were supposed to be the perfect one! Why aren't you perfect?" The sound of fist against face seemed to ring out around the room.

That was it. I had to fight back now.

I will be Maximum.

MAXIMUM RIDE

THIRD PERSON POV

A phone rang, loud and shrill in Nudge's house. The scared girl hurried downstairs before the ringing awoke her stepfather.

"Hello?"

"Nudge?"

The mocha-skinned girl's voice was barely above a whisper, but still hearable. You just had to strain your ears. "Yes."

"Max and Angel were taken out of school early today by their parents. I don't know what's going to happen to them, but I know it isn't going to be good."

Nudge's face contorted into one of panic, sadness and anger. Max didn't need anymore of this. She had been going through it for more than half of her life, and it had turned her into something no teenage girl should have to be. Strong. Unbreakable. Unwilling to trust.

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know. Can I meet you somewhere?"

Nudge murmured her answer if yes before muttering the location of Max's singing tree in the park. But Nudge had a feeling Fang already knew where it was.

"We're coming to save you, Max."


	21. Death, In Its Saddest Form

**Chello readers! I'm back with another amazing chapter! **

**Yea...**

**Anyways, there's a lot of switching POV's and I apologize in advance for any confusion. **

**And also this chapter made me tear up a little bit, and I was writing it so... yea tissues are a good idea. **

**But please read and review! This is one of the last chapters so do it while you can! (Oh and sorry for any medically incorrect events) **

**Oh and disclaimer: I do not own the song in this chapter, and also I do not own Maximum Ride, or else Dylan would be quite dead. And fax would rule the land. :) **

About an hour later, Nudge was standing in the park, waiting for a miracle.

"Nudge?" Fang strode up to the girl, panic, fear and guilt clear in his face. "We need to help her."

Nudge nodded, keeping her cool. She didn't need too panic. No, not now.

"Iggy should be here soon." Nudge turned as soon as the words left her mouth. Iggy was running at top speed towards them. It was obvious he was angry. He looked about ready to kill somebody.

"Where is Max?" The red faced boy spat out through gritted teeth.

"At her house." Fang's face was grim. "With her parents."

"And why are we still here? Let's go!" Iggy turned and began to run in the general direction of Max's house.

Fang stared after him, wondering how he didn't realize what good friends Max had. How close they were. They were two hundred times better than any friend he had ever had.

"Let's go." Fang and Nude turned to follow the sprinting boy. "Let's save her."

MAXIMUM RIDE

MAX POV

"Let go of her," I said, deadly calm and quiet. My voice seemed to flow through the room, strangely tranquil.

Valencia looked at me, confusion and that always present anger clear on her face. She didn't seem to understand the fact that I was fighting back. It seemed like such an alien idea to both of them.

"What?" Her voice sounded odd, as if she were a child saying they understood something they don't understand at all.

"Leave Angel alone," I commanded. Again my voice was weirdly calm. I think I saw everything clearly in my mind. A moment of clarity.

"No."

When the second blow landed on my sister I went feral. I ran at Valencia, pushing her down into Jeb, making Angel tumble onto the ground. I rushed to her, only calming down when I saw she was dazed but almost unscathed.

"You bitch!" Valencia rose from the ground, eyes narrowed to slits. He anger was so great that I could practically feel it in the air.

"I told you to let her go," I reminded, keeping my voice calm.

Valencia slapped at my cheek, sending my head towards the far wall. I heard a popping sound and I knew some bone had taken the sudden repositioning badly. "You do not tell me what to do." She pulled my head to hers so I was forced to look into her fiery, hate filled eyes. "I am your mother and you will do what I say."

"No." I was done with her claiming to be my mother. Maybe she was biologically, but never in my heart or mind will she be my mom. "You will never ever be my mother."

A rage fueled scream sounded from her throat as she threw herself at me, slamming me back against a wall. I heard the sound of my head connecting with the hard material, but the pain never did come to nag me. I just stood up and glared.

"Valencia," I said, standing tall. "I hate you. Honestly. I will never forgive you for these acts of complete hatred and anger. But I do not believe in fighting. You have made me feel like hitting is the most inhumane crime a person can commit. So that is why I won't hurt you. It will be your realization of what a monster you are that will send you cowering on the ground, like the true fool you are."

Valencia seemed to gape at me for a second before lunging. I thought she would strike me, but instead her hands seized Angel.

"No!" My voice came out in a ragged sob.

The both of them slapped and punched her. My legs jumped forward and I was getting thrown around like a rag doll. Somehow I found Angel and I was curled around her, letting my body take the blows. She cannot be harmed while I'm here.

"You. Bitch. Why. Were. You. Born?" Jeb pounded out, saying each word with a swing.

The words hurt, but I let them go in one ear and pass out another. I am Maximum.

Angel was struggling against me, obviously not wanting me to take this for her. I shushed her and held tighter, not letting a single fist land on her.

"Maxie," Jeb taunted. "let your little sister out, we want to play."

The words simply made me cling to her with more strength.

"Jeb! Valencia! Stop!" Angel was screaming over and over, writhing in my grip. I had to hold tighter as soon as the punches got harder, Angel wanted to get out.

I was slumping nearer to the ground with every punch now. I couldn't take much longer of this. Usually it's a few punches, a taunt, then a kick. Maybe a few knives. Or a bat. Never this continuous beating.

I was going to give in. I was going to fall. I am going to die.

MAXIMUM RIDE

THIRD PERSON POV

"Come on!" Iggy shouted, turning his head backwards to the two teenagers behind him.

"Iggy!" Nudge yelled in reply. "We want to save her just as much as you, but we can't sprint like this for much longer!"

Fang nodded, unable to get another word out. He didn't know how his companions were doing this with such composure. He was going to hit the deck amy second.

Iggy slowed down, just enough for Fang to get a few much needed breaths in.

Fang recognized the street they were on. They'd be there any minute now. His mind pieced together a tearful reunion. One where he shoved aside Max's parents heroically, saving both Max's and Angel's lives. He pictured a huge hug from Angel as she cried into his shoulder and Max pressing her lips to his.

But of course as the threesome neared their destination, his perfect scene crumbled to dust.

"That's it!" Fang's entire arm shot up, pointing desperately at the grey, average house. How could something so normal be harboring something so horrid, he wondered.

Fang ran to the door, pouring on the speed, unable to stop even if he tried. It was almost like the house was a magnet, pulling him towards it, and its inhabitants.

"Max!" Fang cried as he ran through the door. The word left his mouth at the same time a sickening crack rang out through the house.

MAXIMUM RIDE

*A few moments earlier*

MAX POV

I felt my knees weakening. I knew I would fall to the ground, unwillingly releasing Angel as I did so.

"Stop it! Please!" Angel's scream had a sense of finality to it, and the two demons paused in their sickening work. "Just let us go!" Now her voice was a sob, and she pulled out of my feeble arms. "Why did you do this to us?"

Valencia looked at the girl for a second, guilt and comprehension sweeping across her face. I thought she'd realized how much wrong she had done and that she'd end this madness. But I was wrong. Those emotions were as fleeting as they come.

"Why are you so imperfect?" Valencia asked instead of answering directly.

Then Jeb seized the blonde girl.

I tried to tear her from his grasp, I really did, but their relentless beating and just his sheer stretch and size prevented me from doing so. I was like an flea, while he compared to a rhino. There was no way I could win.

Jeb brought Angel over to the coffee table, only to taunt me, show me how easily he could take her away from the safety of my arms.

Then, while I watched in horror, he dropped her carelessly. Her body seemingly floated through the air. Time had slowed down, making her fall even more painful. I had to sit through every second of her journey to the ground, watch her rush to the floor while Valencia held me back.

"No! Angel no!"

Her head hit the coffee table just as mine whipped to the door, which had just opened. Fang rushed through in time to see me witness Angel's neck snap, bending at an impossible angel, for her head had hit the table with such speed and force.

Jeb had broken her neck.

MAXIMUM RIDE

THIRD PERSON POV

Valencia stared at the unmoving girl that was sprawled across the floor. They had just killed Angel.

Yes, she knew that it had been Jeb to actually do it, but her part in these crimes was clear. She had done just as much as her husband.

She gazed down at the writing, screaming, sobbing girl in her arms. Her eyes trailed down the cuts and bruises she had just made. She had done that to her daughter.

In that moment, Max looked so broken and hopeless, Valencia couldn't function. She had caused this. She was a monster.

She weakened her hold on Max, just as some boy slammed into her full force, making her release the girl.

Thrashing, Valencia struggled, only to give up moments later, to watch the heart breaking scene playing out in front of her.

She saw her husband still fighting, but a pasty, blonde boy restrained him. She was almost relieved, knowing they couldn't harm their children anymore.

She hated herself, as she fully realized what crimes she had committed over the years.

And as Valencia began to cry, the first tears she had she in many years, she knew it was too late to help or solve amy of the problems she had caused.

All of her actions could not be helped anymore. Anything she had done was permanent.

She hadn't just left scars on her daughters, she had left scars in the world.

And as she watched her daughter die, silent apologies passed through her lips. She wished she was the one dying instead of her daughter.

Her last thought before she shut the world out was: _Why do the angels always die_ _instead of the monsters?_

MAXIMUM RIDE

MAX POV

Fang rushed at my mother, forcing her to release me from her grasp.

When I fell at Angel's body the tears were already pouring from my eyes, and I was murmuring over and over how much I loved her and how sorry I was for not saving her.

Her eyes fluttered and I saw that by some miracle she was alive. I didn't know how this was possible, but she was hanging on by an unwinding thread.

"Call 911!" I shrieked, not caring who did it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Iggy holding back Jeb and Fang holding back Valencia as Nudge dialed Fang's phone.

"Angel?" My voice was a broken whisper.

"Maxie?" I could barely hear her, and her eyes refused to focus on anything. "I love you, Maxie."

She knew what had happened. She knew was going to die. Just like I knew, except she was willing to accept that fact.

"I love you too, baby girl," I told her, seeing my tears drip onto her cheeks. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

"No, no," She gasped out, "you did more than save me, Maxie. I wouldn't have even made it this far without you." She shushed me when I tried to speak. "Besides, I'll be a real Angel now. With Alyssa and Dawn."

I had no idea how Angel knew about Dawn, but I forced out a smile. The last face my baby would see will not be my crying one.

So, as I smiled through the tears I said my last word to my life line. "I love you, my darling Angel. Stay happy in heaven, and always remember that I loved you back then, I love you now, and I'll love you always."

Angel smiled back at me as she whispered her last words and her eyes fluttered shut. "I love you too, Maxie. Thank you for being my angel."

While her life faded out of her, I decided one last song was needed. Maybe we weren't in the trees, but this is needed.

Carry You Home by James Blunt

_Trouble is her only friend, and he's back again_

_Makes her bald and older, than it really is_

_And she says its high time, she went away_

_No one's got much to say, in this town._

_Trouble is the only way is down, down, down_

_As strong as you were, tender you'll go, I'm watching you breathing, for the last time_

_A song for your heart, but when it is quiet_

_I'll know what it means and I'll carry you home_

_I'll carry you home_

_If she had wings she would fly away_

_And another day, God will give her some_

_Trouble is the only way is down, down, down_

_Strong as you were, tender you'll go_

_I'm watching you breathing for the last time_

_A song for your heart, but when it is quiet, I'll know what it means_

_And I'll carry you home_

_I'll carry you home_

_And it's all gone pretty, and you'll love the city at night_

_And someone's little girl is taken from the world tonight_

_And the stars and stripes_

_As strong as you were, tender you'll go, I'm watching you breathing for the last time_

_A song for your heart, but when it is quiet, I'll know what it means_

_And I'll carry you home_

_As strong as you were, tender you'll go_

_I'm watching you breathing for the last time_

_A song for your heart, but when it is quiet_

_I'll know what it means_

_And I'll carry you home_

_I'll carry you home_

And as her last breath left her body, I cried.

My lifeline had been severed.

My reason to live was gone.

My rope, the one that tethered me to sanity, had been cut.

My baby, my darling, my angel, was dead.


	22. The New Reality

**Guys. I am honestly amazed right now. I got 44 reviews. For one chapter. That's amazing. Like I started freaking out. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! **

**Ahem... anyways...**

**There's probably going to be two or three more chapters before I end this story. Then I move on to If Only I Was Normal. (I'm the idiot that tried three stories at once.) **

**And if I finished this story with more than four hundred reviews... that would be amazing. So please! I have 376 right now 24 isn't that many compared to 44! **

**Oh, and I have over 100 follows and 100 favorites! Eeeeek! (199 follows and 146 favorites!)**

**Read and review!**

"Is she alive or dead?"

The sentence shocked me from my daze. A few paramedics were gathered around me, along with a stretcher and medical supplies.

My eyes searched them, but nothing I saw made me want to open my mouth.

A tall, blonde, pretty woman came up to me, and I vaguely recognized Anne Walker, the doctor from the hospital that Angel had stayed at during her previous injury.

"Max?" she asked gently, scooting her way next to me. "May I please see Angel?"

The only reason I didn't freak out when Anne touched my sister was because she acted as if Angel were still here, breathing and talking. This wasn't being treated as just another job.

"She's dead," announced Anne regretfully, sorrow and sympathy coloring her words.

After her announcement, Anne stood and walked away, probably to fill out some form on my sister. Saying that she no longer lived.

"Let's get her to the morgue," one of the blue shirted, official looking man said, leaning to pick Angel up. "then we can see what whoever is in charge of her wants to do with her."

"No." The word burst from my mouth, and I immediately knew I was not going to let anybody take Angel away from me. Even if she is dead.

I pulled her body closer to mine, feeling the warmth leaving her. The always present light that always radiated from her was slowly fading away, along with the color in her cheeks. Her eyes, half open, stared up at me, no longer held that sparkle.

I was lost in my own mind, drowning in my thoughts. I guess you could say I went brain dead. Was in shock. At least that's what all of the doctors are saying. I can hear them around me. But I think I just needed to have a minute to truly let Angel go. To accept the fact that I wouldn't have her around anymore. I had already digested the information about her death. I knew she was no longer living.

So as I stared off into space, trying to get my senses working again, two paramedics stood by, waiting for their chance to grab the body.

As I looked up into the eyes, I saw that one, the girl, was trying not to cry. She kept swiping uselessly at her eyes, and looking away from the scene. She was probably new, she looked younger than her colleagues.

My head bent a little to the side as I looked at her. If there was anybody I trusted to handle Angel, it was her.

"Hi." My voice sounded alien, and I almost didn't recognize it.

She sniffed, trying to smile at me. "Hi," her smile faltered, "I-I'm sorry for your lost," She stammered out, stepping forward slightly.

I felt the tears fall a little bit faster, snaking their way down and leaving burning trails. "I... I guess you can take her," I allowed myself to say. "but only you. And I have to stay with her."

"Thank you," She paused on her way to kneel by Angel next to me. "I'm Miranda."

I took Angel's hand in mine. "Thank you, Miranda."

I saw a tear fall from her eye. "It's my job, right?"

Nodding, I let her place Angel on a stretcher, but as soon as the body bag came out, my voice cut through the air like a knife. "No. Let me look at her before I can't ever see her again."

The paramedics looked around at each other before nodding at me.

We walked out of my house, and blurring pictures allowed me to see the scene around me. Jeb and Valencia being lead out to a police cruiser in front of us, and for some reason Valencia was crying. Was it because they had been caught? Was it because Angel had died? Was she actually feeling pain over this?

Another picture whirred into my mind. Fang, Iggy, and Nudge all looking longingly at me, and all of them were crying. Even Fang. The emotionless brick. For a strange reason that just made me cry harder. I knew how sad this really was, and I tightened my grip on my sister's hand.

"We have to take her body to the morgue."

Those words shocked me from my daze. I didn't answer, but climbed into the ambulance with them.

The silence of the ambulance made me want to cry louder. I simply wiped the tears away, only to make room for new ones.

"I'm sorry," came the voice of a doctor, seated next to Angel's body, examining the wounds, old and new. I winced when his hands traveled to the bent neck. "we heard you singing when we arrived. You have a beautiful voice."

No words were given in return. All I did to acknowledge him was look up.

Silence.

"We need to ask you some questions." We were at the hospital. I had no idea how I had arrived in the hospital, blurs and flashed were all that made up my memory. Now I was sitting in a hospital waiting room, staring up at an officer, still standing next to Angel's stretcher and holding her hand.

"We could question you in her hospital room if you really want."

I stepped to follow him as he gestured to the room Angel would be in. But it wasn't really a hospital room. I recognized the cold slabs of metal that usually held the dead bodies. This was the morgue.

I felt uncomfortable, knowing that all of these dead people surrounded me. Swallowing my fear I sat down in the chair farthest from the bodies, the one the officer was pointing at.

"We need to ask you some questions."

My eyes just continued to bore holes through his head and back into the wall behind him.

"How long has this abuse been going on?"

No answer.

"Which of your parents broke Angel's neck?"

I shuddered.

"Has anybody else contributed to this abuse?"

All I did was sink lower in the chair and lower my head into my hands.

At that the officer looked at me sadly, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "I'm sorry." He shook his head, allowing a tear to fall. "Honestly, I am. This," he gestured to Angel, "is awful."

I looked at him dead in the eye before bursting into tears, sobs racking my body, and all I could think was, she's gone, she's gone, she's gone.

"Sh," The officer muttered, trying to comfort me, "you don't have to cry."

He was right. I don't have to cry. So I leaned forward so I was face to face with Angel's body. Pressing my lips against her forehead, I whispered my final goodbye. "Bye, Angel. I love you so much. Thank you." A tear dropped onto her cheek and slid down. It almost looked as if she were the one crying.

A doctor walked in. "I need the body of Angel Ride."

Nodding, I stepped back. Goodbye, darling.

MAXIMUM RIDE

"Max!" Fang, Iggy, and Nudge rushed at me. They all had paths of tears worn into their cheeks. "Is... Is she dead?"

I fell into Iggy's open arms. "Yes, she's gone." It was then I started sobbing again.

Iggy just let me cry it out, knowing he couldn't stop me. Nobody could.

"It's no fair!" I gasped out. "It's no fair! It should have been me!" I pounded fists against Iggy's chest. "Why wasn't it me?"

Iggy pulled my chin up so I could look at him. "It wasn't you for a reason. I don't know what that reason is, but you better show whoever made the choice to take Angel instead of you that they made the right choice."

He said it so seriously, and all I could do was nod. "I'll start that tomorrow," I wept.

"It's a date," Iggy said weakly, and then the words stopped.

MAXIMUM RIDE

We sat on Fang's couch. I was staring blindly at the wall, letting Fang stroke my hair. Iggy, Fang, and even Gazzy were staying here, but they were all asleep now. Only Fang and I were still conscious, but I'd rather be asleep with them, unable to think. Thinking isn't fun at the moment.

"Max?" I looked up at my boyfriend. "I-I miss her."

I buried my head in his chest. "I miss her more than anything." I didn't cry. I think I've used up all of my tears. I couldn't cry even if I wanted to. "I just don't understand why she had to go."

All Fang had to do was kiss my head and I knew what he was trying to say. 'Angel is gone, but I'm not.'

It must have been one o'clock in the morning by then, and I was having trouble staying awake. I just knew that if I fell asleep Angel would be in my dreams. And they would be nightmares.

But eventually everything faded into blackness, and reality blurred. Even then, I knew Angel wasn't here. It was as if I wasn't really asleep, reality just took away my vision. Because even in the bliss of sleep, Angel was on my mind.

When I woke up, all I remember is police surrounding me, along with Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Vanessa. Fang still had his arms around me, and I think that was the only thing keeping me sane.

"Miss Ride," an officer said very business like, "we have some news to tell you. You may want to sit up."

Sitting up, I looked among the police. Were they going to tell me Angel woke up? She's alive? Suddenly I was ecstatic, and their news couldn't com fast enough.

"Your mother and father were placed in prison yesterday," he started, pulling put a wrinkled paper. "and this morning, your mother..." he hesitated. "she committed suicide. She's dead."

He handed me the paper. "This is her suicide note."

I wasn't crying. Not even close. But there was a twinge of something in my heart, something that said I should be a little sad. It said she cared at the end.

Focusing away from the people and on the paper, I began to read.

_Dear whoever may find this, _

_ I am dead now. I have realized the absolute horror of my actions. The complete and utter pain I have caused is officially going to be over. I will cause no more. Max will be safe. I am so devastated that I cannot say the same for Angel. Although it was my husband that murdered her, technically, I am still to blame. And to Maximum, I am so sorry for you. I can't think of any words that would describe the pain and regret I feel. Please, don't forgive me. I am awful. But burn my body and scatter the ashes as far away from Angel as you can. _

_ Thank you, _

_ Valencia_

I swiped at my eyes, but as I suspected, there were no tears.

An apology isn't enough at this point.

Surprising everyone, I handed the note back to the officer (whose name tag read Officer Jerrins) and nodded. "Alright."

"Aren't you sad?" A younger looking cop asked, looking at me as if I were crazy. "I know your parents are in jail, but don't you still love them?"

All of the other people looked at him. "Don't you know why they're in jail?" I asked calmly, ignoring the glares he was receiving.

He shook his head.

"They abused my sister and I for more than half of our lives. Yesterday, they killed my sister."

His eyes widened. "I-I'm so sorry."

I squinted my eye shut to hold the tears back. "Me too."

After a few moments of silence, Officer Jerrins thanked Vanessa and instructed his fellow police to leave the room with him.

We all watched them go, except for Nudge, who rushed forward and grabbed Jerrins arm. "Wait!" she clawed his arm as if it were a lifeline. "I-I need to tell the police something." She looked back at all of us. "Our stepfather has been abusing us," she gestured to her siblings, "and our mother."

Officer Jerrins just looked completely depressed at this point. It isn't just him though, the rest of us aren't that happy either.

"Why don't you three come down to the station?" he suggested, looking as if he'd aged a few years over the past few minutes.

After they had all gone, Vanessa surprised me by kissing Fang's forehead, then mine. It felt strange to have a mother figure in my life. Even if it had all happened because Angel reminded her of her also dead daughter.

She quietly left, closing the door behind her. Fang took the chance to hug me close. "Oh Max," He whispered. "Why does this have to suck so much?"

I shook my head and snuggled closer to his warmth. "I don't know, Fang. I really do not know."


	23. I Hate The Color Black

**Hi guys! I'm sorry for being away for a little while! School ended on June 25 for me :( and then I went on vacation with NO internet. I almost died. **

**JUST KIDDING. But I did get REALLY tan from sitting by the pool all day... writing. I was literally on a mission to get this chapter done for you all. Oh, and I started writing for my Hunger Games story and If Only I Was Normal again. I'll post IOIWN soon, because one more chapter after this, maybe an epilogue, and then Songs From The Trees is over! I'm sad.**

**I like the beginning/middle of this chapter, but not the ending so... yea... **

**Anyways, I GOT 400 REVIEWS! THAT'S AMAZING! I never expected more than 100, but you guys surprised me. I love you all. **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. MAYBE WE CAN GET TO 420? **

Black is an ugly color. Especially at funerals. Especially when it's your little sister's funeral. Especially then.

I was completely blanketed in the color, as was everyone else attending the event. It was as if a coat of darkness fell from the sky and covered our gathering.

A knee length, long sleeved dress, along with my black Converse that Vanessa had bought me, and a lace, black veil made up my outfit. It was utterly dismal.

Fang looked almost normal in his clothes. Almost. Except Fang usually wears black t-shirts and jeans, not a black button-up shirt and slacks.

The other guests were dressed appropriately, even Brigid wore a decent dress, showing off a small amount of her body.

Well, this is a funeral.

We were burying Angel in the garden, next to where Fang's family had buried Dawn. Two angels side by side.

I leaned heavily on Fang before the event happened. People were filing in, and I couldn't help but be surprised by the number of people. Almost my entire grade was there.

All of the populars had come. Most likely so they'd get the points for mourning at a little girl's funeral. They didn't even know the 'little girl.'

I remember Lissa coming up to me. "Hi Max," she had said, "I'm really sorry about Angel. She seemed unbelievably sweet. She had an inner light that shown from within. Just like the one you have." She embraced me before walking off. It was one of the most real, kind things I've ever heard her say.

Brigid, on the other hand, walked up with fake tears already brimming in her eyes. "Max!" she cried as if we were old friends. "Oh! It's just so horrible! She died so young!"

I had shook my head and laid a hand on her shoulder. "She would've said thank you," I said as kindly as possible. Which was not very kind, if you were going to ask.

Many people came over, some sincere, others I could've done without. But they all had something nice to say about Angel.

Then, Vanessa called us over in a hushed voice.

A large hole was dug up in he ground, and you could see the tombstone clearly marked 'Dawn' a few feet away. The scene was perfected by a few willow trees drapes around the graves, protecting the children that are six feet under.

"Max, the sister of Angel, is going to say a few words now."

That's my cue. I stepped out of Fang's warm protection and slowly glided my way to the front of the crowd. Feeling weightless, I managed a broken smile as the crowd's attention was transferred to me.

"Angel Ride was my one and only sister," I began, "and now I have no more family." I felt my mask begin to fall into place, but I pushed it away. People can see my emotions now. I'm not in any more danger. "Sure, my father is alive, but I will never ever be his daughter. I hate him, and I'm sure he hates me back. He's shown it by abusing me, and then killing Angel. So, no, he is not my father."

"But we aren't talking about Jeb. We're talking about the sweetest girl to ever live. She cared about almost everything, except for my parents and broccoli." My joke received a few chuckles, but as I had suspected, the misery draped over the crowd would stay put. "Angel loved me so much, and I loved her back. She's been my lifeline. If it weren't for her, I'd probably be dead right now. I'm not sure who would've killed me, but I wouldn't rule out myself."

Gasps were heard. "Yes, Angel kept me sane, but she was so much more than a lifeline." I bit my lip. "She's the one who's been my best friend. We knew everything about each other, from favorite colors to our darkest fears. Now I'm left alone with all of these thoughts that aren't mine, because I can't give them back to Angel in one of our late night talks."

"Angel is the one who lead me to Fang and Vanessa. The two people that have cared for me as if I were a part of their family. She has shared some of the best friends in the world with me," I gestured to Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy, "and they saved my life." A tear leaked. "We were just a little late with Angel."

"I think Angel would want us to remember her as a strong person. Somebody who will stand up when needed. Someone who isn't careless, risky, and stupid, but a girl who was unbelievably brave. And that's how I'll remember her. It's up to you to carry on her legacy with me."

I managed a broken smile. "We love you, Angel Ride."

MAXIMUM RIDE

I made people cry with that speech. Almost everybody at the funeral shed a tear.

Gazzy decided he would also like to make a speech. I think Angel would have liked that a lot.

"Angel was my very first friend. I was abused, too, by my stepfather, and Angel and I immediately clicked because of this similarity." I was amazed by this ten year old's way with words. Sure, he's been through a lot, but he's talking as if he's forty years old.

He began to say another composed sentence before he fell apart.

"I-I just miss her so much!" Gazzy cried before flinging himself off stage and into my arms, sobbing.

"Oh, I miss her, too, buddy," I murmured into his hair, tracing circles in his back. It's funny, actually. I always used to do this for Angel.

After a few minutes of everybody blubbering, Vanessa announced it was time to lower the casket into the ground.

We all stood around the six foot deep hole. It seemed much too deep. Angel would be under all that ground, and it just looked so far away from me. Couldn't they bury her an inch under the surface of Earth? So I could paw my way to her if I needed to?

But I watched silently as the wooden cage lowered into the ground, along with my baby.

I managed to throw my handful of dirt in, along with a small card she had made me back when we were all happy. Josie was in the coffin with her. We all agreed that she should be buried with something to remind her of happiness.

Then the dirt was thrown back over the wood until it was no longer visible, and my baby was gone.

MAXIMUM RIDE

Countless people approached me after she was buried. Saying how sorry they were, how beautiful Angel was, how they'll be there for me. Every time I wanted to shake them by the shoulders and ask why they weren't there when the abuse was happening, why they didn't tell Angel she was beautiful while they still could; why are people only sorry once we're gone?

I stayed by Fang the entire night, letting him whisper comforting words in my ear. His rope, tethering me to the ground, was much stronger now. It had to be, to make up for a knot that had been securing me for a long, long time.

But I had a few more tethers, no matter how weak they were. Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, even Lissa, even though she was barely a string.

"Max," Fang murmured, "let's go inside."

Nodding, I let him pull me away from the people and towards his house and silence. Beautiful silence.

We sat on the couch in his room, simply enjoying each other's company. He played with my hair while I smiled a broken smile into the crook of his neck.

We stayed like this for the longest time, until there was a knock on the door.

"Guys," Iggy's voice could be heard through the wood. "the guests are leaving."

We both stood and walked out of the comforts of being alone.

In the garden, guests were still crying as they left, thanking Vanessa for the food and again apologizing for our loss.

"I am so sorry, Max," Brigid gushed, as if we were friends. "Angel was so," she paused for emphasis, "amazing."

I gave her a confused look. "You didn't even know Angel." The confusion turned to anger. "And you were mean to me every chance you got!"

Brigid nodded. "And I'm sorry. But you need to get over that."

You would not believe how fast I turned her to the exit and shoved her towards it. "Leave. Angel would of hated you, get out."

She left with a huff, but without a backwards glance. Oh yes, she's so sorry.

A few more guests passed by, muttering thanks and apologies, but I didn't acknowledge anymore of them.

Until one particular person pulled me aside. Anne, the head doctor of the hospital Angel had been in. "Max! Why didn't you just keep Angel in our hospital?" She looked at me as if she had just solved our unsolvable problem. "Angel would still be alive!"

My pent up anger managed to push its way out now. "Are you kidding me?" I shrieked, "Angel and I were abused by our parents every day, we would have had to go back sometime! Your hospital could not have saved her for long! Don't you dare try to sound like a savior when you have no idea what's actually happening in the world! Don't you dare!"

Anne was taken back. "I've seen cases of child abuse before. Those children told me right away, and I was able to call the police! They're still alive today!"

My death glare was enough to shut her up. "Great for you, Mother Teresa! You didn't do it in this case, so why does that matter? You want to know why we didn't tell sooner?" I didn't give her a chance to answer. "Fear. The absolute terror of knowing that if we tried to tell somebody, they'd kill us without a second thought. That's how heartless they really were. And they really were just awful people, because they weren't drunk, or stoned, or high when they beat us. They were just sick freaks that enjoyed it. They did it because we weren't perfect. So maybe that's why I didn't tell anyone, or keep Angel in the hospital. Because I'm so imperfect. Want to take a swing at me?"

Anne looked horrified. "I didn't know," she whispered. "God, I didn't know people could be like that."

I simply shook my head. "They can be. I never wanted to find out how awful they could be, but I did, and now so do you. Please don't expose anybody else to the true colors of humanity. Let them stay sane. Because I've almost gone crazy with this knowledge."

She patted my shoulder before slipping me a card. "Here's my card, call anytime you want to talk."

After an unbearable moment of the card hanging in her grasp, I took it. She seemed relieved once it was out of sight and in my pocket.

Surprising me, she pulled me into a hug before leaving. "Goodbye, Max."

"Goodbye."

Fang came over as soon as she was gone. "Are you okay?" When I shook my head he immediately wrapped me in a hug. His hugs were a million times better than Anne's. "What happened?"

"People are so naive," I told him, and that's all he needed to know.

He nodded. "Maybe it's better that way. They don't need to be exposed to the true horror of the world. Let them stay innocent."

I shrugged. "Maybe. I just think it makes it worse for the people who have seen the true colors of the world."

No answer. Just a pair of soft lips pressing themselves to my temple, along with a warm hug. He tugged me towards the house; a silent invitation.

We navigated through the last few guests with ease, the destination of Fang's house in sight.

Vanessa and Nudge were talking in the kitchen and I guess her brothers were nearby. We exchanged hellos as Fang and I passed.

Back in Fang's room, things were sad. There was nothing to be said, nothing to do. We couldn't really talk about the present, the future didn't seem too inviting, and the past just seemed too depressing. So I did what seemed right. I kissed him.

His response was immediate, and his arms wrapped around my waist. In return, mine made their way around his neck.

For the longest time, neither of us moved. It just seemed so peaceful standing there as we kissed. But soon enough, we broke apart. Both of us breathing hard, it took all of my will power not to kiss him again.

Eventually, we both regained composure and just laid on the couch. This was our distraction. That is what makes our bond so strong, the fact that we can actually make each other focus on what's happening right now, when we're together. Does that make any sense?

Well, Fang sure seemed to be a little happier when it was just the two of us, and I know I'm happier then. I also know Vanessa loves the fact that Fang found someone to love. I heard her talking to somebody on the phone about it, I believe it was Fang's grandmother.

I was surprised, actually. Vanessa knows Fang has has countless girlfriends, why should she be happy that he found another?

Anyways, the two of us cuddled for what felt like hours, and all I could think was, I want this to last forever.

But of course the silence had to be ruined. Fang kissed my neck before whispering, "What happens now?"

I turned towards him. "What do you mean?"

"We don't really have to worry anymore. What do we do now?"

I studied his face for a moment before replying. "I don't know about you, but a high school diploma sure does sound nice. So does college."

He managed a chuckle. "I mean what happens for us?"

"We move forward." Smiling a damaged but healing smile, I wrapped my fingers into his. "Together."


End file.
